Error
by Daniel Tryus
Summary: Tiba-tiba Saja diseret ke dunia lain oleh Dewi kurang ajar yang seenaknya Saja membuangnya karena dianggap Lemah Dan tidak berguna, Lalu harinya delay ada Saja kesialan yang menimpanya, bagaimanakah nasibnya? Warning : GAJE, ACAK2-AN, TIDAK SESUAI ALUR Up chapter 6
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Aku mati, begitulah kesimpulan yang terjadi! Jika kalian tanya mengapa aku bisa mati? Jawabannya aku diseret ke tempat hitam yang tidak ada apapun dengan seorang wanita yang mengaku Dewi Ruang dan Waktu dihadapanku ini

"Oi manusia, berani sekali kau menghiraukanku!"Dewi berambut pirang dengan pakaian yang cukup terbuka bernama Astena

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar itu dari orang yang telah menyeretku kesini! Kutebak aku pasti akan jadi pahlawan bukan!"Seringaiku yang begitu naik membuat dewi itu memalingkan muka dengan wajah ingin tertawa

"Sebenarnya memang begitu, tapi aku salah! Aku malah menarik Hikikomori, NEET dan Otaku yang tidak lebih baik dari sampah!"Jawaban yang membuatku melongo membuatku terdiam sesaat

"KALAU BEGITU KEMBALIKAN AKU KETEMPAT ASALKU!"Aku berteriak penuh dengan kekesalan pada Wanita ini

"Tidak mau, aku harus menggunakan kekuatan penuhku jika harus mengembalikanmu! Jadi enyahlah!"Seketika lubang putih muncul dibawahku yang membuatku langsung terjatuh

"SIALAANNNNN KAU JALANNNNGGGGGGG!"

Hutan Belantara

Bruk

Aku terjatuh di lumpur yang membuat semua pakaianku kotor semua, untuk seorang pria berumur 37 tahun, ini merupakan hal yang keterlaluan tapi yah sepertinya aku tidak punya pilihan selain hidup disini, tapi rasanya aku melupakan sesuatu

"AKU BUKAN OTAKUUU!"Aku berteriak dengan kesal ke langit yang mungkin saja si Astena itu ada diatas

Aku berjalan menuju sungai, karena dimana ada lumpur pasti ada air yang mengalir. Mengeringkan bajuku memang bukan masalah, tapi yang menjadi masalah aku kedinginan disini, aku melihat kearah air yang tenang lebih tepatnya genangan air dan terkejut

"Rupanya Dewi itu baik juga!"Melihat tampangku yang kembali menjadi 17 tahun, tentu saja membuatku senang karena aku sangat menyukai tampang mudaku

"KYAAHHHH"Mendengar suara jeritan yah mau tidak mau aku harus menoleh dan memeriksanya, mungkin saja akan ada manfaatnya untukku

Sampai di TKP aku hanya bisa diam, karena apa yang bisa dilakukan remaja melawan bandit tanpa senjata, yah memang dulu aku mempelajari Judo dan Kendo tapi itu hanya tahap dasar, yah paling tinggi juga tingkat menengah karena itupula aku pergi karena masih sayang nyawa.

Melihat 200 meter dari tempatku ada tempat aneh, yang hanya tempat itu saja yang gersang namun tempat lainnya masih subur dan sejuk, oh apa mungkin ini plot dimana aku mendapat senjata legendaris, kurasa aku harus segera kesana.

Tempat ini sangat panas, bahkan baru satu langkah saja aku merasa seperti di sauna yang panasnya tingkat tinggi dan benar saja ada pedang perak dan memiliki ruby di gagang pedangnya yang seperti salib, seluruh pedangnya berwarna perak dan kedua mata pedangnya kecil dan tipis. Bentuknya sangat bagus, ini adalah senjata yang pasti akan membawaku ke kejayaan

Menarik pedang ini begitu mudah adalah arti aku adalah pemilik yang pas untuk pedang ini namun muncul getaran setelah mencabut pedang ini yang membuatku memikirkan satu kemungkinan"Ini benda terkutuk yang digunakan untuk menyegel sesuatu"

"LARRIIIII!"Aku berteriak sekencang mungkin melihat golem raksasa yang muncul dari tempat gersang ini, orang-orang tadi yang melihatku juga segera lari setelah melihat apa yang ada dibelakangku. Tentu saja aku lari, tidak aku melompat ke jurang agar tidak dikejar oleh golem itu, yah untung saja ada pedang ini yang kugunakan sebagai tumpuan

Srashhh

Ehh, aku merasa semakin turun dan melihat pedang ini terlalu tajam, aku segera panic dan melihat sekeliling, melihat adanya gua aku tanpa pikir panjang, segera saja diriku melompat dan membiarkan pedang itu yang menancap tanpa terjatuh lagi karena tidak ada beban yang mendorongnya kebawah

"Fyuhhh hampir saja! Tapi sepertinya aku kelelahan setelah melakukan hal-hal gila seperti tadi! Enaknya tubuh muda!"Aku duduk di pintu gua itu dengan lega sampai aku mendengar sebuah suara dibelakangku yang membuatku terpatah-patah menoleh kebelakang

"GUWAAAAAHHHHHH!"Aku meloncat kaget kearah pedang perak itu melihat wajah biru raksasa yang menutupi seluruh pintu gua, yang untung saja aku belum masuk tapi sekarang aku kembali jatuh kedalam jurang yang sangat gelap, melihat makhluk tadi aku jadi kepikiran sesuatu

"SIALAN KAU DEWI JALANG! AKAN KUBALAS PERBUATANMU INI BERKALI-KALI LIPAT!"Aku berteriak histeris melihat aku jatuh kebawah dengan sangat cepat akibat pedang ini yang terlalu tajam

Desa yang berada dekat jurang

Desa ini cukup damai sampai golem itu dating dan menghancurkan beberapa rumah, yah walau sebenarnya tidak ada korban serta kerugian yang fatal juga

"Hei apa kalian tadi mendengar sesuatu dari arah jurang?"

"Jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak! Mana mungkin ada orang yang mau loncat ke Jurang Neraka yang bahkan mati lebih baik daripada masuk kesana!"

"Ahahaha benar juga, karena disana banyak sekali makhluk monster tingkat bencana yang bisa menghancurkan Negara, merupakan sebuah keajaiban monster-monster itu tidak keluar dari dalam jurang

Dasar Jurang

Aku cukup beruntung yah cukup tapi jika ditambah dengan kesialanku hasilnya pasti minus, karena melihat dasar jurang yang cukup terang, aku bisa yakin jika ada sesuatu yang besar disini, karena saat aku berada diatas aku tidak melihat cahaya apapun, tapi jika aku melihat keatas yang kulihat hanya gelap saja, seperti tempat aku bertemu dewi jalang itu!

"Ahhh aku tidak tahu apa buah-buah ini bisa dimakan? Tapi yah layak dicoba!"Awalnya ragu, namun ternyata semua buah disini cukup enak

Aku mengumpulkan buah-buahan dengan berjalan menuju cahaya yang paling terang, karena mungkin saja akan ada orang walau tidak ada orang setidaknya aku tahu mengapa tempat ini bercahaya, tapi aneh sekali aku tidak melihat makhluk apapun disini, bahkan serangga sekalipun tidak ada disini. Melihat apa yang ada didepan aku segera berlari

Srukk

Aku langsung mengambil jubah yang mengambang tanpa pikir panjang karena rasa dingin yang menusuk ditempat ini. Jubah ini sangat hangan yah tapi desainnya sangat sederhana dengan warna hitam dan lambang salib lima warna putih

"Wah jadi dari sini sumber cahayanya!"Aku melihat cermin kecil yang sangat bersinar, sebaiknya aku tidak mengambilnya dan sebuah buku yang tergeletak di tanah dan sudah sangat using, yah kuambil saja mungkin ada yang bisa kutahu

Krkkgggg

Aku merasa terdorong kebelakang setelah membuka buku ini, walau telah mendapati cobaan yang kudapat hanya buku yang isinya kosong betapa sialnya diriku

"Waktunya menguji sesuatu!"Aku menggemgam batu dan melemparnya keatas

Thurk

Jangan bilang diatasku ada makhluk berbahaya yang bisa menutupi seluruh jurang, aku berkeringat dingin membayangkan makhluk seperti apa itu

"Mungkin lebih baik kubuat sinyal dan menunggu orang datang!"Disekitar tempat ini ternyata banyak material yang memantulkan cahaya, jadi kukumpulkan dan semoga saja ada yang melihatnya

Tiga bukan berlalu

Sudah tiga bulan aku menunggu disini. Namun tidak pernah ada bantuan yang datang, aku menghabiskan waktuku dengan 8 jam tidur, 8 jam berpikir dan 8 jam berolahraga, mengapa aku melakukan olahraga jawabannya sederhana? Aku sakit jika terus berpikir, walaupun disebut olahraga aku hanya mengayunkan pedangku tanpa henti, hanya itu saja. Tapi sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain, aku harus keluar dengan kemampuanku sendiri dan untuk itu aku harus mengambil cermin ini sebagai penerangan

Aku mengambilnya dan segera berjalan menuju jalan yang ada disamping dinding, yang terlihat mencurigakan tapi cuman itu satu-satunya jalan. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku merasa sudah sangat lama berjalan walau aku yakin, baru sebentar saja aku berjalan

Betapa terkejutnya aku melihat makhluk didepanku, tidak walau aku menyebutnya makhluk yang kulihat darinya hanya matanya saja yang bulat kuning dan berdiameter 6 meter

"Ahahaha, betapa sialnya diriku"

"GROOOAAAAA"

Bruuggghhh

Aku menahan serangan telapak tangan atau apa dari serangan makhluk didepanku ini, untung saja aku selalu mengayunkan pedangku sehingga bisa menahan serangan makhluk ini tapi aku tidak bisa terus bertahan

Aku berlari kesamping untuk bisa memanjat dinding dengan cepat dan melompat ketengah lalu menggunakan cermin itu untuk menerangan, melihat makhluk ini yang sangat besar membuatku sangat terkesan karena panjang dari makhluk ini sendiri bisa mencapai 400 Meter dan juga makhluk ini adalah naga. Makhluk yang disimbolkan dengan kehancuran

Aku mendarat dipunggungnya dengan selamat tapi aku tidak tahu apa lagi, karena bagaimanapun juga pedang ini seperti tusuk gigi bagi makhluk sebesar dirinya

"Ahhh aku memang benar-benar sial sekali! Bagaimana aku bisa mengalahkan makhluk ini, tidak lebih tepatnya bagaimana aku bisa melewati makhluk-makhluk yang ada diatas?!"Aku hanya tersenyum getir, karena pasti banyak makhluk yang sekaliber dirinya diatas sana, dan entah kenapa itu menurunkan semangatku. Tapi tunggu, aku baru ingat pedangku ini benda kutukan mungkin saja akan mempan

Sleb

GROAAAAAAA

Jeritan yang sangat keras dan menggema itu membuat senyumku mengembang karena senjata ini ternyata berguna juga. Melihat pedang ini aku sangat senang tapi melihat perubahan pedang ini membuatku heran karena warnanya yang walau lambat berubah menjadi hitam itu cukup menggangguku

Aku berlarian kesepanjang tubuhnya dan menebas sana-sini karena pedang ini sangat tajam, makhluk ini berguncang dengan sangat keras sampai sangat sulit untuk bisa berdiri dengan benar saja, karena itu aku menancapkan pedangku sebagai tumpuan

"Ghehhhh mengganggu sekali!"Segera saja aku mencabut pedangku dan menebaskannya kebawah dengan kuat

Slasshh

Betapa terkejutnya aku melihat seranganku yang sampai bawah yang berarti memotong tubuh naga ini tapi saat itu juga aku sadar jika warna hitam pada pedang ini sedikit memudar yang berarti, warna hitam dari pedang itu adalah sebuah energy yang diserap kedalam pedang sehingga bisa mengeluarkan kekuatannya. Yah saat aku berpikir aku merasa seperti jatuh dan benar saja aku jatuh kebawah bersama dengan naga ini

Melihat bangkai ini membuatku bangga akan seranganku tadi tapi aku langsung menuju daging-daging yang terkoyak dan menusukkan pedangku. Tujuannya tentu saja mengisi bagian hitam pedangku tapi melihat dari akibat daging yang langsung berubah jadi abu, aku berpikir betapa miripnya pedang ini dengan vampire

Desa dekat Jurang

Desa ini mengalami guncangan besar beberapa kali, namun mereka tidak mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi

"Apa mungkin makhluk dari Jurang itu akan keluar?!"

"Bodoh! Mana mungkin itu terjadi, makhluk didalamnya juga Cuma mitos!"Penduduk desa ini sangatlah ketakutan dan gemetar karena bila mitos itu benar, desa ini bisa hancur saat itu juga

"Jangan Panik! Ini merupakan tanda bahwa tempat ini sudah tidak aman! Jadi kita harus segera mengungsi ke tempat yang lebih aman!"Orang yang paling bijaksana segera saja menyatukan orang-orang ini yang membuat mereka segera bergegas kerumahnya untuk mengambil barang-barang mereka

Jurang Neraka

Aku berbaring diatas jurang ini dengan tersenyum karena akhirnya bisa naik keatas tapi yah ada hal yang membuatku bingung karena bagian hitam dalam pedang ini setelah memenuhi semua bagian pedang langsung kembali ke warna semula yang entah kenapa aku merasa lebih kuat, apa pedang ini menstransfer kekuatannya setelah semua bagian hitamnya penuh. Begitulah pikirku

Aku segera bangun dan pergi ketempat yang ada air, jika tanya untuk apa, tentu saja untuk mandi karena aku sudah tiga bulan tidak mandi

Tubuhku begitu segar setelah mandi, aku kembali bersiap untuk pergi kembali menuju kota dimana informasi ada dan membalas Dewi Jalang itu!

Rombongan orang-orang yang pergi membuatku tertarik yang segera saja kudatangi

"Hei apa yang terjadi?"Aku segera bertanya tanpa basa-basi

"Apa kau tidak merasakan apa-apa? Dasar manusia malas!"Belum apa-apa wanita ini membalas dengan pedasnya dengan menatap rendah diriku

"Baik-baik, lalu ada apa?"

"Bukannya terjadi gempa disekitar sini! Dan juga gempa yang cukup besar, mereka mengatakan jika sumbernya dari Jurang itu dan berkata jika para monster akan keluar, karena itupula kami mengungsi!"Mendengar jawabannya aku hanya bisa tersenyum getir karena merupakan penyebab gempa tadi

"Bolehkah aku menumpang?!"

"Ya ampun, karena inilah aku benci orang malas!"Wanita ini sama sekali tidak punya belas kasihan dalam kata-katanya

"Jadi boleh tidak?"Aku kembali bertanya

"Boleh, asal kau tidak mengganggu! Namaku Irina, lalu siapa kau?"

"Namaku Kurosaki Dream Naruto"

"Jadi Naruto, lebih baik kau tidak mengganggu kami!"Ia itu seperti titisan iblis, setiap perkataannya sangatlah Kejam

.

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kota Raven

Kota Raven merupakan salah satu kota dari Negara Deill yang memiliki luas wilayah salah satu yang terbesar. Benua ini sendiri memiliki beberapa Negara besar yakni Deill, Akasha dan Vorkt. Ketiga Negara ini saling mempengaruhi namun sekarang ini telah dijalin hubungan persahabatan dan perjanjian damai agar tidak terjadi perang.

"Hmm, dengan kata lain ini dunia yang cukup damai! Lalu kenapa Dewi Kampret itu memanggil orang dari dunia lain?!"Aku mengangguk mengerti penjelasan Irina

"Maksudmu pemanggilan Pahlawan! Yah memang benar Deill melakukan pemanggilan Pahlawan tapi hal itu untuk turnamen besar yang diadakan 2 tahun sekali"Irina menjawab dengan ringan

"Bukannya akan lebih menguntungkan jika melatih petarung sendiri! Belum tentu orang yang dipanggil kedunia ini akan memiliki kekuatan besar bukan?"

"Kau bicara seolah kau ini dipanggil saja! Tapi yah ada beberapa keistimewaan khusus dari orang yang memanggil pahlawan, seperti namanya, Pahlawan dengan kata lain symbol dari kekuatan, jadi sejak awal pahlawan sudah memiliki kekuatan walau dulunya ia lemah saat berada didunianya"Irina mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan melambaikan tangannya dan pergi

"Dengkulmu dapat berkat, yang kudapat hanya kesialan dan kesialan saja! Lagipula dia main pergi begitu saja, padahal masih banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan"Hanya bisa pasrah melihat Irina kembali ke rombongannya karena bagaimanapun juga orang yang numpang harus sadar diri akan statusnya"Tapi ini masalah! Bagaimana aku bisa dapat uang?"

Bruk

Tanpa sengaja aku menabrak seseorang, ia mengenakan tudung yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya

"Hati-hati saat kau berjalan!"Ucapan dingin dari orang itu hanya bisa membuat Naruto geleng-geleng kepala

'_Bagaimana bisa orang dari dunia ini begitu kasar padaku?'_Aku melihat dirinya dengan tersenyum getir, melihat dirinya aku teringat sesuatu"Ne boleh aku Tanya sesuatu?"

"Apa?"Balasannya yang ketus tidak begitu dipedulikan

"Apa kau tahu dimana Guild Petualang?"Yah karena ini dunia lain pasti ada yang namanya Guild Petualang, yah walau bekerja serabutan yang penting ada penghasilan untuk hidup dulu

"Jarang sekali ada yang mau jadi Petualang!"

"Eh"Balasannya membuatku bingung tapi kuabaikan saja"Jadi apa bisa?"

"Baiklah, tapi pasti ada balasannya bukan!"

"Asal jangan uang maka aku bisa membalasnya"

"Ternyata orang miskin!"

Ctak

Kesal sekali mendengar perkataannya tanpa bisa membalas

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepatlah, akan kutunjukkan jalannya!"Aku mengikuti orang yang bahkan wajahnya tidak kelihatan ini

Guild Petualang

Seperti yang diduga, tempatnya tidak cukup bersih dan banyak sekali bau bir dan sake yang tercium sangat jelas

"Oi tangkap"

Aku otomatis menangkap apa yang dilemparnya dan melihat 3 keping perak dan aku mengerti apa maksudnya ini

"Terima kasih, nanti akan kuganti jika punya uang!"

"Tidak perlu, yang penting cepatlah, aku menunggu disini!"Betapa cueknya orang ini, tapi biarlah

Aku berjalan ke resepsionis tempat ini yang terlihat sangat jutek melihatku

"Apa anda ingin mendaftar atau memasang Quest?"

"Aku ingin mendaftar"

"Cih"Resepsionis ini membalas dengan begitu sinis melihatku"Kalau begitu biayanya satu perak"

Ahh entah berapa kali aku dibuat kesal hari ini, wanita-wanita ditempat ini memang cantik, tapi hanya luarnya saja yang cantik. Aku membayar dengan senyum yang dipaksakan

"Letakkan tanganmu diatas bola itu!"Apa maksudnya benda yang mirip globe itu, yah kutaruh saja dan ada untaian sinar yang mengenai kartu dibawahnya

"Hmmm, tidak ada yang special!"Resepsionis itu melihat kartuku lalu menyerahkannya padaku, bagaimanapun juga aku penasaran mengapa ia bilang begitu dan kulihat. Semua angkanya dibawah 20 kecuali Strength 73 dan Intelegent 714 dan juga Luck 1

"Terima kasih"Aku segera pergi dengan tersenyum getir melihatnya. Lalu pergi ke tempat orang tadi

"Maaf menunggu! Lalu apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Meminta balasan"

"Jujur sekali! Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Jadilah bodyguardku hari ini! Dan kau tidak protes apapun"

"Baiklah"Aku sanggupi saja walau punya firasat buruk

Ibukota

Kota Deill

Mansion besar milik bangsawan Kamikaze

"Tuan, ada informasi terbaru mengenai tuan muda!"

"Jadi, apa kau sudah menemukan lokasinya?"

"Yeah, tapi saya tidak bisa memastikan apa ia benar-benar tuan muda atau bukan!"

"Lalu apa gunanya kau melaporkan hal ini padaku?"

"Itu karena tuan muda hanya level 1, tidak berubah dari dulu jadi aku ragu ia benar-benar tuan muda"

"Yah itu karena Naruto sudah memiliki kecacatan pada tubuhnya yang membuatnya tidak mungkin bisa mengembang dirinya ataupun berlatih dengan benar, atau bisa dibilang ia itu adalah sebuah kegagalan!"

"Kalau begitu, kapan saya harus menjemputnya?"

"Tunggu sampai aku selesai bernegosiasi!"

"Baik, Minato-sama!"Pelayan itu pergi setelah mengatakannya

"Gheh anak itu, main kabur saja dari rumah apa ia tidak tahu berapa banyak masalah yang ia timbulkan!"

Raven

Naruto Place

Naruto dan orang itu kini tengah duduk karena telah mengelilingi kota seharian ini

"Hoi apa kau bahkan tidak bisa memperlihatkan wajahmu?"Aku bertanya dengan penasaran melihat sosok seperti apa, yah walau bisa ditebak jika didalamnya adalah pria tua karena besarnya pada bagian bawah sampai atas

"Baiklah, akan kuperlihatkan!"Ia membuka tudungnya dan memperlihatkan tubuh yang terbalut pakaian bagus namun sederhana dan juga cantik

"Kau perempuan?"Aku bertanya dengan kaget melihatnya

"Tentu saja bukan, lagipula kau kira aku ini apa?"

"Seorang pria tua! Jika tanya alasannya karena saat pakai tudung tadi kau terlihat sangat besar dan kekar"

"Tidak kusangka kau ini orang mesum! Tapi yah mungkin tidak apa-apa juga, karena kau sudah melihat diriku pasti kau sudah tahu siapa aku"Ia membusungkan dadanya yang kecil itu dengan percaya diri

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu! Memangnya kau ini orang terkenal?"

"Kau ini hidup diperadaban mana sampai tidak tahu bangsawan negeri ini?!"

'_Maaf aku hidup di jurang selama 3 bulan sampai tidak tahu apa-apa'_Jawab Naruto dalam batinnya"Yah aku baru saja sampai, lagipula bagaimana kau bisa membuat tubuhmu yang langsing dan kecil itu besar seperti tadi?"

"Aku menggunakan sihir angin untuk mengisi ruangnya"

"Eh kau bisa menggunakan sihir!"Bagaimanapun melihatnya ia tidak seperti orang yang ahli sihir, karena mengisi ruang dengan tepat membutuhkan control yang cukup bagus walau aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya juga

"Ahh kau ini benar-benar ketinggalan peradaban! Semua bangsawan di negeri ini harus bersekolah di Academy Freysrit untuk bisa mempelajari, seni bela diri, Sihir, atau pun pendidikan, yah walau lebih terfokus dan sihir dan bela diri. Kau pasti sudah mengerti bukan dari situ"

"Yeah, kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak berada di Academy, jika dilihat dari perkataanmu seharusnya Academy itu berada di pusat Negara yang berarti Ibukota"

"Senang sekali bicara dengan orang yang cepat mengerti"

'_Eh, tunggu, jadi dari tadi ia memperlakukanku seperti orang bodoh!'_Pikirku melihat ia"Ahh tidak usah dijawab pertanyaanku tadi, aku sudah tahu apa jawabannya"

"Benar, aku sekarang ini sedang libur! Lagipula kesempatan Rakyat jelata bicara denganku itu sebuah kesempatan emas!"

"Baik-baik terserah dirimu! Namaku Naruto, lalu siapa dirimu"

"Oh, Namaku Yukino, kurasa kau tidak perlu tahu keluargaku!"Ucapannya seperti sengaja memprovokasiku

"Kalau begitu aku ingin tanya Yukino, apa benar negeri ini melakukan pemanggilan Pahlawan?"

"Yeah, kudengar orang yang dipanggil ini kuat sampai diakui langsung oleh orang terkuat dikerajaan, yah walau pasti dilebih-lebihkan"

"Lalu apa kerajaan ini menyembah suatu dewi atau apa?"

"Hahh, Kerajaan ini memiliki berbagai banyak ajaran tapi yang paling banyak dianut adalah Agama Dewi Astena, kalau begitu sekarang aku yang Tanya"

'_Ternyata Dewi Jalang itu benar-benar terlibat!'_

"Kenapa kau menyimpan pedangmu seperti itu? Bukannya itu akan membuatnya tumpul"Yukino menunjuk pedang yang berada dipinggang Naruto dan seluruh pedangnya tertutupi daun

"Oh ini, karena aku menemukannya dan tidak bisa menyimpannya dengan benar karena terlalu tajam"

"Begitu, kalau begitu sampai jumpa"Yukino pergi setelah mengetahuinya_'Namanya sama persis dengan anak Kamikaze Minato, apa mungkin ia anaknya? Kalau melihat tingkahnya tadi seharusnya tidak mungkin ia tidak tahu siapa dewi dan tentang pemanggilan pahlawan lagipula jika tidak tahu bangsawan sama sekali juga cukup aneh bagi bangsawan itu sendiri! Yah lebih baik aku pikirkan bagaimana caraku melawan Kaa-sama hari ini?!'_

Malam hari

Hutan

Naruto berada di hutan ini dengan memegang 2 pedang yang satu pedang perak dan satu lagi pedang biasa

Slash

Pohon ditebang dengan cepat oleh pedang perak seperti memotong kertas

Slakh Truk

Tebangan kedua menyangkut dipertengahan menggunakan pedang biasa

"Seperti yang sudah kuduga, bukan kekuatanku yang meningkat tapi dari awal pedang ini sudah abnormal"Aku melihat pedang perak ini dan mencoba menebang dengan cara pelan seperti melewati saja pada pohon yang lain

Bruk Bruk

"Seperti memotong jeli saja! Tapi aneh, jika pedang ini sekuat itu mengapa tidak ada yang menariknya? Bukankah pedang suci bisa ditarik oleh pahlawan"

"**Jawabannya mudah, karena mereka tidak sanggup menahan bebannya!"**Suara yang begitu berat dan asing namun juga lembut mengagetkan Naruto yang langsung melihat kedepannya

"Jadi siapakah dirimu?"

"Kaisar yang menguasai dunia!"Aku tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa pada wanita yang memiliki pakaian compang-camping ini (Kaisar yang bermusuhan dengan Bappe di Dungeon Master), setidaknya jika ingin mengaku sebagai kaisar, pakailah pakaian yang lebih bagus

"Ahaha jadi apa maksud perkataanmu tadi?"

"Seperti yang kau pikirkan! Walaupun kau ragu karena kau sama sekali tidak merasakannya bukan?"

"Jadi ada resiko dari menggunakan pedang ini! Kalau boleh tahu apa itu?"

"Menyerap! Pedang itu akan menyerap apapun yang berada disekelilingnya kecuali tuannya, tapi jika orang yang memegang pedang itu tidak diakui sebagai tuannya maka pedang itu juga akan menyerapnya!"Perkataannya membuatku teringat kejadian di dasar jurang waktu itu, dimana….jangan-jangan

"Kau adalah orang yang mendiami pedang ini!"

"Kurang tepat, lebih tepatnya aku disegel kedalam pedang itu! Terima kasih berkatmu aku bisa keluar walau hanya separuh dariku! Karena itu, apa kau tertarik membuat kesepakatan denganku?"

"Kesepakatan, lalu keuntungan bagiku dan bagimu, apa?"

"Mudah saja, aku akan memberimu sebuah kemampuan yang bisa melihat keadaanmu, yah seperti game rpg di duniamu dulu"

"Oh jadi kau sudah melihat ingatanku!"Naruto terdiam dengan menggenggam erat kedua pedangnya

Tap

Kaisar hanya menangkap kedua pedang itu dengan jari-jarinya

"Pedang itu memang pedang pusaka, tapi selama aku separuh dari diriku tersegel dalam pedang itu, pedang ini tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkanku lagi! Bukankah kau sudah tahu itu? Atau kau sedang mencoba sesuatu?"

"Wanita yang mengerikan, kau bisa menebak apa yang ada dipikiranku dengan tepat?"

"Seperti aku tidak tahu siapa dirimu saja"

"Lalu apa keuntungan yang diperoleh dari tampilan status itu?!"

"Banyak sekali berbagai Game RPG di dunia mu namun selalu ada yang namanya poin skill dan skill yang bisa didapatkan dari poin itu bukan"

"Hmm jadi seperti power up"

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari NEET 17 tahun, kau memang hebat dalam menilai!"

"Lalu yang kau inginkan?"Tidak mungkin ia menawari sebuah penawaran tanpa adanya imbalan yang setimpal

"Mudah saja, aku ingin melepaskan diriku dari pedang itu! Untuk itu kau harus menjadi kuat agar bisa menyerap lebih banyak mana"

"Oh jadi semua mana yang kukumpulkan saat dijurang diserap olehmu!"

"Benar, lalu apa kau keberatan dengan kesepakatannya?"

"Keberatan, jika kau ingin bebas! Bukannya kau harus selalu melindungiku!"

"Tenang saja, hal itu pasti akan kulakukan! Lagipula aku tidak bisa pergi lebih dari 100 meter darimu gara-gara segel itu"

"Melihatmu berkata seperti itu! Sepertinya pemilik pedang ini sangatlah jarang sekali!"

"Wah kemampuan menilaimu benar-benar hebat! Benar, orang yang pertama kali menyegelku adalah orang yang pertama kali bisa menggunakan pedang itu dan juga selama 10.000 tahun ini hanya kau yang baru bisa menggunakan pedang itu lagi!"

"Wahh aku tersanjung! Lalu bagaimana jika kita buat sekarang saja?"

"Baiklah"Ia mengarahkan telapak tangannya padaku lalu menurunkannya

"Sudah selesai?"

"Yap, coba kau bilang status!"

"Properties"Lalu muncul sebuah bar yang menunjukkan statusnya saat ini, betapa shocknya Naruto melihat statusnya saat ini_'Kupikir hanya di kartu itu saja aku berlevel satu, ternyata statusku yang sebenarnya juga level satu dan juga apa-apaan ini semua resistence-ku terhadap sihir -50% bahkan elemen kegelapan mencapai -200%'_

"Jika kau mencoba dengan perintah lain juga bisa! Jadi bagaimana statusmu, menakjubkan bukan?"

"Yeah, menakjubkan sekali jika resistence terhadap semua elemen adalah negative satu-satunya yang positif hanya elemen cahaya 90%"

"Kau benar-benar sial ya! Dengan kata lain serangan sihir padamu akan berdampak berkali-kali lipat! Ahh sepertinya aku harus benar-benar melindungimu"Ia berkata dengan raut wajah yang tidak berubah dari tadi_'Statusnya terbalik'_

"Yeah, kau harus benar-benar menjagaku! Lalu apa poin skill ini bisa didapat lewat cara leveling juga?"

"Yeah, sama seperti game di duniamu! Tapi ingat, poin skill yang kau bagikan tidak bisa direset! Jadi pikirkan baik-baik!"Seolah Naruto tidak mendengarkan, ia langsung saja menggunakan poin skillnya pada Regen Mana +10 per detik"Apa kau mendengar perkataanku?"

"Tenang saja, jika sama dengan leveling maka kau sangat meremehkan kemampuan Gamerku!"

"Dasar NEET!"Wanita itu kembali berceloteh dengan dinginnya namun samar-samar aku melihat senyuman kecil dibaliknya

TBC

Yah, kurang menarik atau gimana, membuat prolog itu cukup sulit bagi diriku yang jarang ngebuat prolog, jadi mohon dimaklumi saja bila prolognya kurang menarik


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]  
Highscholl DxD[Ichiei Ishibumi]

Created by : Daniel Tryus

Rated : M

Warning : Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), OOC, OC, Alternative Universe and Etc.

Don't like, Don't read ..

Ide ini dihasilkan oleh imajinasi otak Author sendiri, jadi harap maklum jika masih banyak kesalahan.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sebulan kemudian

Sudah sebulan sejak hari itu, dan aku selalu pergi ke hutan melaksanakan quest dengan mengalahkan monster seperti Ogre, Wolf, Goblin dan Slime. Namun, kenyataan begitu kejam bahwa aku sama sekali tidak naik level sama sekali, bahkan tidak ada bar yang menunjukkan aku butuh berapa lagi EXP untuk bisa naik level

"Jika kau terus murung seperti itu, kau tidak akan pernah naik level"Kaisar, wanita itu tinggal di penginapanku dengan santainya, bahkan ia dengan terang-terangan menggunakan pakaian yang merangsang hasrat seksual, yah pada akhirnya aku tergoda tapi setelah melihat wajahnya hasratku langsung hilang

"Berisik, lagipula ini sangatlah aneh, seharusnya mengalahkan 3 Ogre saja sudah membuatku naik level! Tapi walaupun aku sudah menghabisi 100 Ogre sekalipun, levelku sama sekali tidak naik"

"Tentu saja itu tidak terelakkan! Lagipula kau menggunakan pedang Fate, jadi wajar jika kau susah naik level!"Perkataannya membuatku melongo, jadi pedang itu punya nama dan juga jadi ini akibat yang merembes padaku

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku dari kemarin?"

"Untuk apa? Aku punya keuntungan sendiri, untuk tidak memberitahunya! Lagipula tangkap ini!"Ia melempar sesuatu padaku dengan acuhnya

"Benda kutukan yang lain"Aku hanya bisa berkata datar melihat cincin hitam ini

"Benar, tapi cincin itu dibuat khusus sebagai sarung pedang itu!"Perkataannya jelas-jelas membuatku bingung, memang benar pedang ini sangat tajam, sampai aku harus mengganti daun yang melilitnya setiap hari tapi kenapa harus cincin"Lebih mudahnya, itu cincin penyimpanan! Sepertinya kau tidak tahu apa itu cincin penyimpanan?"

"Seperti inventory bukan?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu, tapi pengaktifannya butuh mana dan katalisator, jadi kau sudah mengerti bukan"

"Kalau begitu, seharusnya pedang Fate tidak disi-… ternyata begitu! Jadi cincin hitam ini dibuat dengan terbalik!"

"Tepat, karena itulah jangan menyimpan barang suci atau apapun kecuali benda terkutuk ke cincin itu!"

"Jika kau punya hal seperti ini seharusnya kau berikan padaku saat itu! Dan juga apa kau punya cincin normal?"

"Yeah, ini!"Kebiasaannya yang melempar barang dengan mudah hanya membuatku geleng-geleng kepala

"Jadi batas penyimpanannya berapa?"Aku melihat cincin orange ini dengan baik, agar tidak ada apapun yang membahayakan

"Tergantung kapasitas manamu! Jika manamu dalam status bar misalnya 100, maka kau bisa menyimpan 100 barang, yeah itu memang merugikan karena uang itu sendiri hanya bisa disimpan satu, jadi jika kau punya 100 koin Gold kau harus menyimpannya dalam 100 slot yang tersedia! Tapi lain halnya jika itu cincin lain"

"Jadi cincin ini memiliki beberapa jenis! Jadi jenis cincin seperti apa yang harus kumiliki untuk menyimpan uang dalam skala besar!"

"Biasanya cincin seperti itu diproduksi dengan skala besar jadi tidak sulit mendapatkannya! Biasanya cincinnya berwarna emas, identic dengan uang bukan?"

"Untuk memastikan saja, ada berapa jenis cincin ini? Dan apa saja fungsinya?"

"Setahuku ada 5 jenis, warnanya Hitam, Putih, Orange, Emas dan Merah. Kau sudah tahu fungsi orange, hitam dan emas bukan, jadi akan kujelaskan yang putih dan merah saja. Cincin putih ini lebih bersifat terhadap benda suci dan yang bisa menggunakan cincin ini hanya beberapa orang saja jadi termasuk benda yang langka seperti cincin hitam, fungsinya sendiri kau bisa menyimpan air suci dalam cincin, bahkan volumenya sendiri bisa mencapai satu danau! Keunggulannya sendiri setiap senjata yang disimpan dalam cincin ini akan menjadi senjata suci. Namun, seperti yang kau tahu penggunanya hanya sedikit karena ada resiko kematian yang akan melanda penggunanya! Orang yang bisa memakai cincin ini adalah orang yang memiliki mental kuat, dan berpendirian teguh agar tidak terhanyut dalam kekuatan cincin itu sendiri"

"Jadi bisa dikatakan cincin putih ini seperti tempat Blacksmith Suci, lalu bukannya jika aku pakai cincin hitam ini bukannya akan mencolok?"

"Yah bisa dibilang begitu, tapi cincin itu tidak akan membuatmu mencolok! Karena bagaimanapun juga cincin itu sendiri sudah berhenti diproduksi karena bahannya yang sulit dan dampaknya pada pengguna yang beresiko kematian"

"Tunggu, jika begitu kenapa kau berikan padaku?"Aku melihat dirinya dengan datar

"Karena pedang Fate bisa menahan akibatnya, lebih tepatnya ia melahap akibatnya! Jadi tenang saja, tapi bagaimanapun juga kau harus sering mengalirkan manamu ke cincin hitam itu untuk jaga-jaga agar pedang Fate tidak keluar dengan sendirinya"

"Baiklah, jadi apa fungsi cincin merah?"

"Merah identic dengan kekuasaan jadi cincin ini berfungsi menyimpan kekuatan sihir yang dilepaskan, contohnya kau membuat mantra petir lalu kau menyimpannya dalam cincin ini kemudian kau bisa mengeluarkan mantra petir itu tanpa harus merapal dan menggunakan kekuatan sihir! Biasanya orang yang menggunakan cincin ini adalah ksatria sihir yang memiliki bakat"

"Jadi seperti slot dalam pistol! Lalu apa ada yang ingin kau sampaikan lagi?"Aku bertanya dengan wajah yang serius menatap dirinya

"Kenapa kau terus menggunakan jubah itu?"Kaisar menunjuk jubah yang selalu kupakai setiap hari ini dengan heran

"Karena menggunakannya sangat nyaman dan tidak membuatku panas! Lalu apa ada sesuatu dari jubah ini?"

"Kau menggunakannya tanpa tahu apa kegunaannya? Hebat sekali kau ini!"

"Jelaskan saja!"

"Jubah itu bisa menetralkan semua serangan sihir, bahkan memberikan perlindungan yang sangat kuat bahkan melampaui perlindungan dari dewi, tapi walau begitu masih ada batasan! Sihir itu hanya bisa menahan sampai sihir tingkat Negara! Lebih dari itu kau akan menerima dampak yang besar! Lagipula Jubah itu tidak bisa digunakan untuk menahan serangan fisik, jadi jangan terlalu mengandalkannya!"

"Kalau begitu, kusimpan saja"Naruto menyimpan Jubahnya kedalam cincin orange, dan sekarang ia terlihat menggunakan kameja aloha dan celana panjang semata kaki, jika ditanya darimana ia mendapat Kameja aloha itu? Ia membuatnya dengan kulit halus, karena pakaian disini menurutnya sangat kasar

"Segitu saja penjelasan dariku!"

Tok tok tok

Cklek

Orang yang masuk begitu saja tanpa diizinkan dulu langsung terdiam dan kembali

"Maaf mengganggu kesenangan kalian!"Orang itu jelas-jelas salah paham, yah walau aku tahu siapa penyebabnya. Kaisar, wanita ini sangat bebas sekali dalam berpakaian, bahkan pakaiannya sangat terbuka menampilkan hampir seluruh tubuhnya kecuali bagian bawah dan atasnya, itupun hanya sedikit

"Bisakah kau memakai baju yang lebih sopan?"Aku melihat ia yang hanya berekspresi datar seperti biasa

Beberapa saat kemudian

"Ahahhaha maaf tentang yang tadi!"Orang itu merupakan kakek-kakek dengan pakaian pelayan meminta maaf dengan tertawa kecil

"Tidak-tidak, lagipula kami tidak melakukannya!"

"Tidak, hal itu wajar bagi orang yang memiliki budak!"

Ctak

Bagaikan dihina dengan keras, Kaisar tidak menerimanya dan bersiap untuk membunuhnya namun tatapan dari Naruto yang mendapat balas balik yang sama tajam membuat suasana tegang sesaat dan

"Maaf, wanita ini bukan budak! Lebih tepatnya ia rekan bisnisku, jadi tolong jangan dianggap seperti itu! Lagipula alasan ia berpakaian seperti tadi karena ia baru bangun dan malas memakai pakaian!"Naruto meluruskan kesalahpahaman dengan tersenyum getir

'_Rekan bisnis?'_Kakek itu memincingkan matanya melihat kearah Kaisar yang sekarang ini menggunakan pakaian Aloha yang dibuat Naruto dengan celana pendek"Kalau begitu, Tuan muda bagaiamana jika kita kembali ke kediaman kita?"

"Sepertinya kau salah orang, aku bukanlah tuan muda-mu! Lagipula kau ini siapa?"

'_Ternyata begitu permainannya!'_Kakek itu hanya tersenyum melihatku lalu"Maaf, aku salah bicara! Aku adalah Alfred, memanggil tuan muda pada anda hal ini dimaksudkan untuk panggilan formal melakukan hubungan bisnis dengan majikan kami"

"Oh, begitu rupanya! Tapi aku ini tidak punya barang apapun loh!"Balasan dari Naruto yang membuat Alfred tertohok karena merasa terbodohi

"Tapi anda tadi bilang, wanita itu adalah rekan bisnis anda!"

"Yeah, memang benar! Tapi yang dijual bukanlah barang, melainkan seperti sihir"Mata Alfred langsung melotot

"Kalau begitu itu adalah transaksi yang lebih bagus! Bahkan banyak dari keluarga bangsawan yang ingin membeli sihir"Alfred tersenyum_'Minato-sama pasti senang aku membawakan Penyihir Agung yang menjual sihir, yah walau sihirnya sepertinya tingkat menengah kebawah, itu sangatlah berguna untuk memperkuat pasukan!'_

'_Hoi Kaisar, apa kau bisa menjual sihir?'_

'_Bisa, memangnya ada apa?'_

'_Aku butuh bantuanmu! Tolong juallah beberapa sihirmu! Tapi juallah yang tingkat rendah saja, kalau bisa yang paling rendah!'_

'_Jika memang begitu, aku bisa membantumu! Lagipula kenapa kau minta yang tingkat paling rendah?!'_

'_Mudah saja, agar mereka tidak tertarik dengan kita! Dan juga, aku ingin tahu apa maksud kedatangan mereka?'_

'_Baiklah, akan kubantu kau!'_

"Naruto-sama, ada apa?"Alfred yang menyadarkannya, membuat Naruto memutus telepati dengan kaisar, sebenarnya Naruto tidak bisa melakukan telepati, tapi karena ia memiliki penghubung yakni pedang Fate karena itu ia bisa berbicara dalam pikiran dengan Kaisar, jadi ia hanya bisa melakukannya pada kaisar saja

"Aku hanya berpikir, kapan kita akan berangkat?"

"Paling lama besok, tapi paling cepat juga 2 jam dari sekarang! Menunggu kami membeli beberapa barang"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami akan bersiap!"

Alfred segera pergi mendengarnya

"Hoi memangnya sihir bisa diperjual-belikan?"

"Mungkin lebih tepatnya memberikan metode untuk menggunakan sihir walau tidak tahu jenis mantranya!"

"Ahh seperti cincin merah bukan"

"Yeah, begitulah!"

Mereka bersiap-siap, walaupun siap-siap mereka sama sekali tidak membawa apapun! Yang mereka bawa hanya senjata, pedang panjang 150 cm, itupun hanya Naruto yang bawa, Kaisar sama sekali tidak membawa senjata apapun! Ia hanya mengenakan cincin orange miliknya

"Oh iya, Kaisar mengapa kau tidak memiliki cincin emas? Bukannya kau bilang adalah orang yang menguasai dunia!"Naruto melihat tangan Kaisar yang hanya memiliki satu cincin itu saja

"Yeah, aku meninggalkannya di kastilku yang dulu! Lagipula aku tidak terlalu membutuhkannya!"Balasan dari Kaisar membuat Naruto diam dan segera pergi keluar menemui Alfred yang menunggu

Istana Kerajaan Deill

Ruangan Raja

Raja dan beberapa ajudannya berada dalam situasi yang aneh dimana tidak ada yang berani bicara karena canggungnya situasi ini

"Rajaku, jika kita membiarkannya lebih lama lagi! Saya takut tuan putri tidak akan bisa bertahan"

"Aku juga tahu! Apa belum ada yang bisa menyembuhkan putriku?"

"Saya takut, mereka tidak akan melakukannya kecuali anda memberikan mereka hadiah yang sangat besar"Menteri yang merupakan salah satu orang terpercaya Raja bicara dengan tenang pada Raja yang memijat kepalanya

"Untuk apa aku menyembuhkan putriku jika aku akan memberikannya?"Raja membalas dengan tajam

"Begini saja Yang Mulia, bagi Rakyat Jelata yang bisa menyembuhkan tuan putri akan diberi hadiah 10 juta Gold, dan bila bangsawan yang bisa menyembuhkannya maka, tuan putri harus mempertimbangkan bangsawan itu menjadi suaminya dan memiliki hubungan yang baik! Dan bila Tuan Putri menyukainya maka pernikahan diperbolehkan"Menteri itu mengusulkan dan cara yang paling efisien namun efektif

"Itu hanya akan membuat pemberontakan pada rakyat!"

"Tidak, Tuanku! Rakyat jelata sendiri sangat mengetahui diskriminasi yang dilakukan bangsawan pada rakyat jelata yang memasuki sebuah kebangsawanan, jadi diantara uang dan kemungkinan kebahagian yang tidak pasti, rakyat cendrung akan lebih memilih yang pasti! Karena itu ini cara yang cukup efektif!"

"Kalau begitu, kita harus mulai dari bangsawan dulu! Agar tidak ada celaan nanti! Siapkan persiapan pesta dan beri undangan kepada semua bangsawan! Lalu sampaikan apa yang Reyus katakana?"Raja memerintah dengan berwibawa pada prajuritnya yang langsung pergi setelah mendengarkannya

Kediaman Kamikaze

Naruto, Kaisar dan kelompok Alfred sudah sampai di kediaman ini. Sebuah tanah yang seluas 10 hektar membentang dengan mansion besar sebagai pusat dari tanah ini. Mansion mewah dengan kebun yang mengelilinginya membuat kediaman ini sangatlah indah dan menakjubkan

"Wah hebat juga tempat ini!"Naruto terkesan melihat tempat ini yang sangat tertata dan indah

"Jika kau melihat tempatku! Kau pasti akan berpikir jika tempat ini tidak ada apa-apanya!"Kaisar langsung menimpalinya

"Jika ingin pamer, setidaknya berikan aku bukti!"Naruto langsung membalas, ia mengikuti Alfred dengan santai dan mengacuhkan berbagai perhatian yang ia terima

Didepan Mansion

Jarak yang cukup jauh ditempuh hanya dengan jalan kaki oleh mereka bertiga, dan disana ada Kepala Keluarga, Kamikaze Minato, Istrinya Kamikaze Kushina, dan Remaja berambut Kuning yang melihat Naruto dengan benci, marah, meremehkan dan rendah

"Selamat datang Alfred! Dan Naruto selama datang kembali!"Ucapan itu hanya membuat Naruto mengeluh kesah

"Sudah kuduga, kau menjebakku!"Naruto hanya berkata dengan pasrah

"Memangnya apa untungnya bagi kami menjebak sampah sepertimu?"Remaja berambut kuning itu melihat Naruto dengan pandangan yang tidak berubah

"Hoi Kaisar kau dipanggil!"

"Haa dilihat darimana juga kau yang dipanggil sampah bukan!"

"Hoi-hoi, memangnya apa untungnya menjebakku? Level 1, kekuatan sihir dibawah 20. Dan juga aku mengakui jika aku itu sampah, tapi bukannya kau itu lebih sampah dariku"

Ctak

Kaisar sendiri dengan kelakuan Naruto tapi yah ia abaikan, memang benar juga perkataannya

"Hahh memangnya kau ini siapa bocah?"Balasan dari Kaisar pada remaja itu membuatnya kesal seolah-olah meremehkannya

"Jangan memanggilku bocah! Aku Kamikaze Menma adalah pewaris sah dari keluarga Kamikaze! Tidak seperti orang gagal yang disana!"Menma menunjuk Naruto dengan kesal

"Lihat, bukannya kau yang dipanggil sampah tadi!"Kaisar melihat Naruto dengan tersenyum meledek

"Kau menyebalkan Kaisar! Lalu kau ini siapa? Aku yakin sekali jika ini adalah pertemuan pertama kita!"Naruto melihat Menma dengan heran, yang dilihat malah menyeringai

"Kau ini benar-benar menyedihkan! Bahkan mencuci otakmu sendiri karena tidak ingin kembali kesini dan melakukan kewajibanmu sebagai bangsawan!"

"Aku itu dari lahir adalah orang biasa, bukan bangsawan!"Perkataan Naruto malah memperkuat argument Menma, karena bagaimanapun semua riwayat Naruto ada disini"Lagipula rambutku itu orange dan berbeda dengan kalian semua! Bukannya itu sudah cukup untuk dijadikan bukti!"Bagaimanapun juga belum ada pewarna rambut di zaman ini, jadi bisa dikatakan ini adalah bukti yang kuat

"Alfred siapa wanita yang disana itu?"Minato melihat Kaisar dengan penasaran karena auranya yang misterius

"Dia adalah Penyihir agung yang sedang melakukan transaksi sihir dengan tuan muda! Yah mungkin ia memiliki sihir tingkat menengah yang bagus untuk pasukan kita"

"Hmm, mari kita lihat dulu"Minato mendekati Kaisar, yang didekati hanya cuek saja, karena ia tidak wajib menjawab panggilan siapapun kecuali Naruto yang akan terus menggerutu jika ia mengabaikannya

"Bagaimana jika kita masuk dulu?"Usulan Kushina membuat semua orang disana terdiam

"Kaa-sama, jika kau membiarkan sampah ini masuk! Nanti mansion kita kotor!"Ucapan Menma yang secara blak-blakan menghina Naruto, membuatnya kesal tapi tahan saja! Karena dengan begitu ia juga bisa pergi"Hoi apa kau mau lari seperti pengecut?"

"Hahh berbicara dengan orang bodoh memang tidak ada habisnya!"Balasan dari Naruto membuat Menma kesal sehingga ia mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerang Naruto

"**Lebih baik kau tidak melakukannya!"**Ucapan berat yang muncul dari belakang Menma membuat ia berkeringat dingin dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat, Minato, Alfred dan Kushina juga kaget karena melihat Kaisar, wanita yang tadi berada dekat dengan Minato sudah berada dibelakang Menma begitu saja. Minato tahu seberapa cepat Kaisar, bahkan ia mengimbangi kecepatannya yang disebut-sebut sebagai yang paling cepat di kerajaan

'_Alfred, wanita ini bisa jadi orang yang telah menjadi penyihir Saint! Penyihir tingkat 7 yang sangat jarang ditemui!'_

'_Saya tidak menyangkanya Minato-sama! Bahkan saya hanya kebetulan bertemu dengannya saat menjemput Tuan muda, dan juga ia bilang waktu itu sedang transaksi sihir!'_

'_Yeah, ini adalah kesempatan bagus bagi kita untuk bisa mendapatkan sihirnya'_Minato yang mengerti segera beradaptasi dengan situasi ini dan menjalankan rencananya

"Yeah, bagaimana jika kau melepaskan anak kami?"Minato bertanya dengan ramah namun auranya berkata berkebalikan

"Lalu bagaimana jika kau memerintahkan anakmu karena agar tidak menyerang Naruto? Jika kau lakukan, akan kulepaskan dia!"Balasan dari Kaisar sungguh tidak terduga bagi Minato, karena ia terlihat sangat menghargai Naruto

"Jangan bercanda! Mana mungkin aku akan membiarkan peng-"Ucapan Menma terhenti oleh aura ayahnya yang membuatnya tunduk, bahkan semua orang merasakannya namun hanya Menma yang langsung tunduk, alasan mengapa Naruto tidak tunduk karena Kaisar melindunginya dengan aura miliknya

"Wah hebat juga dirimu! Tapi jika kau sehebat ini, kenapa kau tidak pernah mau membantuku?"Naruto melihat Kaisar dengan datar

"Tidak menyenangkan jika aku harus selalu membantumu! Jadi kau harus bisa keluar dengan kemampuanmu sendiri agar lebih menyenangkan!"

"Ahh dasar wanita menyebalkan!"Naruto mengeluarkan pedang panjangnya yang 150 cm pada Kaisar yang terlihat bingung"Jangan terlihat bingung, kau sudah mengerti apa maksudnya bukan?"

"Baiklah, aku mengerti! Dasar orang yang tidak menyenangkan!"Kaisar segera menanggapi dengan cepat, Minato yang melihatnya terkejut karena Kaisar benar-benar menuruti perkataan Naruto dengan mudahnya, ini bisa aku manfaatkan

"Bagaimana jika kita semua masuk dan beristirahat dulu?"Usul Kushina memecahkan suasana canggung ini dan membuat mereka mengangguk setuju saja lalu masuk kedalam kediaman

Malam

Kamar yang ditempati Naruto

Dia berdua, benar Kaisar tidak ingin dipisahkan dari Naruto karena itu ia bersikeras berada disini dan berkat itu pula ia bisa ada disana

"Hei Kaisar, aku tahu, aku tidak boleh jauh darimu lebih dari 100 meter! Tapi kediaman ini sendiri tidak sampai 100 meter bukan!"Naruto menoleh melihat Kaisar yang kelihatan seperti tidur namun tidak

"Aku ingin Tanya padamu! Apa kau tahu apa akibatnya jika kau jauh dariku?"

"Kau akan kesakitan"Jawaban spontan dari Naruto, karena bagaimanapun juga seseorang lebih peduli akan nyawa dirinya sendiri daripada orang lain dan tindakan Kaisar sangat menunjukkan hal itu

"Terbalik! Kau yang akan tersiksa! Bagaimanapun juga pedang itu adalah pedang yang menyerap, kau pikir kekuatan siapa yang pedang itu serap agar tidak lepas kendali!"Mendengar perkataan dari Kaisar membuat Naruto bengong kemudian

"Terima kasih karena telah memperhatikan dan mengkhawatirkanku!"Naruto langsung berterima kasih dan langsung tersadar"Lalu bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa tidak tersiksa saat jauh darimu?"

"Hanya ada 2 caranya, pertama pedang itu memilih tuan yang baru dan yang kedua aku terbebas dari segel itu!"

"Jadi rasa perhatianmu selama ini hanya untuk memastikan aku baik-baik saja bukan?!"

"Memangnya apa lagi?"Balasan dari Kaisar hanya membuat Naruto tersenyum

"Ohh baru kali aku melihat senyummu setulus itu!"

"Berisik, aku juga bisa tersenyum dengan baik!"Naruto membalas dengan memalingkan mukanya

'_Status'_Naruto membuka statusnya dan melihat bagaimana, dan masih biasa kecuali ada hal baru yakni Skill, Ruang. Hanya itu saja tidak ada deskripsi atau apapun, hanya kata ruang saja yang tersedia, levelnya adalah 6_'Aneh sekali! Aku ingat sekali, aku tidak mendapatkan apapun dari Astena! Bahkan yang kudapat hanya status kutukan, lalu darimana Skill ini berasal? Apa dari jurang kematian atau Pedang Fate atau mungkin Kaisar?'_Naruto melihat Skill itu dengan bingung, namun ia tidak mau mempermasalahkannya dengan Kaisar, karena pasti ujung-ujungnya Naruto akan tersudutkan dengan tingkah Kaisar yang selalu bisa membuktikan perkataannya

TBC

Maaf saya itu Author yang cukup lama! Namun saya off dulu karena ada ujian, karena itu saya baru bisa buat fic lagi. Dan juga tentang penampilan Kaisar, ada di cover fanfic ini, kalian bisa melihatnya lewat PC atau pake mode Desktop di pojok kiri bawah paling dasar di webnya


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]  
Highschool DxD[Ichiei Ishibumi]

Created by : Daniel Tryus

Rated : M

Warning : Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), OOC, OC, Alternative Universe and Etc.

Don't like, Don't read ..

Ide ini dihasilkan oleh imajinasi otak Author sendiri, jadi harap maklum jika masih banyak kesalahan.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pagi ini sangatlah mengejutkan! Benar sangat mengejutkan sampai aku lupa bernafas sejenak melihat semua bukti jika aku adalah anak dari keluarga ini yang berarti aku harus benar-benar berpura-pura menjadi anak mereka sampai mereka sadar jika aku bukanlah anak mereka! Alasan aku melakukannya sangatlah sederhana, karena ada kemungkinan mereka akan menuduhku membunuh anak mereka dan mengambil tubuhnya buktinya ada di kaisar dan kedua aku malas menjadi buronan negeri ini! Karena itu aku mengikuti permainan mereka

"Jadi apa elakanmu?"Minato membalas senyum kemenangan pada Naruto

"Baik-baik kau menang! Tapi apakah kau tidak bisa membiarkanku pergi? Bagaimanapun juga aku ini anak yang cacat dengan mana yang sangat rendah bukan?!"

"Yeah, walaupun begitu ada manfaatnya!"Minato membalas dengan cepat

'_Jika aku mendengar perkataan itu 7 tahun yang lalu, pasti sudah kubunuh orang itu! Bagaimanapun juga ia seperti mengatakan aku adalah alatnya? Tapi karena aku sudah pernah mengalaminya, perkataannya sama sekali tidak berdampak padaku!'_Naruto memalingkan matanya bosan"Lalu apa manfaatnya? Jangan bilang perjodohan!"Aku bertanya dengan senyum yang puas dengan meledek, karena bagaimanapun juga, bangsawan adalah strata yang cukup memandang tinggi derajat seseorang, dan bisa dipastikan derajatku saat ini sangatlah rendah karena jumlah mana seseorang sangat mempengaruhi kekuatan bangsawan

"Hebat juga kau bisa tahu!"Balasan spontan darinya membuatku tercengang, apa ia bermaksud menjadikanku bahan pertukaran dengan keluarga yang tersudutkan"Mereka akan datang siang ini! Jadi tolong jangan mempermalukanku!"

"Pasti akan kulakukan"Balasanku yang melihat ia tersenyum ngeri

"Lalu transaksi jenis sihir apa yang kau lakukan?"Minato mulai bertanya dengan penasaran

'_Oi Kaisar, ingat! Tingkat yang paling rendah!'_

'_Tenang saja! Aku juga ingat hal itu! Aku punya beberapa sihir tingkat rendah, yah tingkat rendah yang cukup membantu saja!'_Kaisar membalas dengan tenang lalu ia melihat Minato"Yah aku menjual sihir pemulihan padanya! Walau ini hanya prototype tingkat rendah!"Balasan dari Kaisar membuat alis Minato berkedut, berani sekali ia menawarkan sihir tingkat rendah, tapi ia harus menjaga perilakunya! Bagaimanapun juga ia merasakan jika wanita ini, bila bertarung dengannya pasti akan menghancurkan apapun yang ada dikediamanku

"Kalau begitu aku ingin melihat, seperti apa sihir tingkat rendah itu? Ikuti aku!"Mereka berdua mengikuti Minato yang berjalan kebawah dan berada disebuah ruangan

Di ruangan ini banyak orang yang mengalami luka parah, diantaranya ada yang mulutnya robek, kakinya hilang, lengannya hilang dan gejala lainnya. Mereka adalah prajurit kediaman Kamikaze yang menjadi korban dari percobaan sihir penyihir yang diburu kerajaan, alasan mereka disini adalah untuk menganalisa bekas sihir yang berada di tubuh mereka dengan kata lain subjek percobaan.

Kaisar mendekati yang mulutnya robek dan mendekatinya meletakkan telapak tangannya di hadapan wajahnya

"Pure"

Setelah kata itu diucapkan, mulut orang itu kembali normal dengan luka diseluruh tubuhnya menghilang

'_Oi bukannya nama dan fungsinya sangat tidak cocok!'_

'_Berisik! Aku yang punya sihir ini, jadi aku yang berhak menamainya!'_

"Hm"Naruto memalingkan wajahnya dengan kesal karena lagi-lagi kalah

Minato yang melihatnya sangat terkejut! Karena sejauh ini, percobaan yang ia lakukan adalah untuk memulihkan kondisi mereka seperti semula serta mengambil sampel untuk data risetnya. Namun yang ia lihat sekarang ini sangat jauh dari ekspetasinya! Sebuah mantra kecil yang bisa langsung menyembuhkan orang lain dengan mudahnya. Tidak salah lagi ini sihir tingkat tinggi! Tapi mengapa ia menyebutnya tingkat rendah?

"Hoi apa kau bisa menjualnya padaku?"Suara Minato yang terkejut masih tersisa namun ia segera bersikap professional

'_Lalu berapa harga yang ingin kau tetapkan?'_Kaisar berkomunikasi dengan Naruto yang menyeringai

'_5 juta Gold, dari yang kulihat-lihat! Rumah ini memiliki barang-barang mewah, tapi kalah ditotalkan pasti kurang dari 5 juta gold! Dan juga jika ia memiliki harta yang disimpan, maka kau bisa beri dia satu sihir lagi tingkat rendah! Tapi apa-apaan ini?'_

'_Memangnya apa yang kau bingungkan?'_

'_Tingkat rendah milikmu ini sangat jauh dari kata rendah bagi manusia! Jadi apa kau benar-benar tidak punya yang paling rendah!'_

'_Untuk apa aku punya sihir yang serendah itu?'_

'_Benar juga!'_Naruto hanya tersenyum mengerti mengetahuinya

"Hmm bagaimana dengan 10 juta gold?!"Kaisar menawar dengan tersenyum datar

'_Untuk sihir setinggi ini memang wajar dihargai segitu! Tapi sihir ini sangatlah luar biasa, sehingga aku bisa mendapatkan kejayaan yang cukup hebat! Tapi mendapatkan uang segitu, berarti pula aku harus menjual seluruh barang mewah di tempat ini dan mengambil harta yang kusembunyikan dari Kushina! Tapi aku harus mengambil resiko'_

"Deal"Minato berkata dengan penuh percaya diri

Kaisar mengeluarkan 2 kertas kulit dan menyentuhnya dengan sihir lalu terbentuk lingkaran sihir dengan rumus pembentuknya

"Apa lagi yang satunya?"Minato bertanya dengan heran

"Yah kupikir kau tidak akan menerimanya! Jadi kuberikan bonus, sihir yang bisa melipatkan kekuatan 3 kali lipat secara instan pada siapapun dan tidak memiliki batasan! Walaupun memiliki resiko yang cukup besar juga"

"Bisa kau jelaskan lebih detil!"

"Enchant Boost, itu nama sihir yang kuberikan padamu! Sihir ini akan melipatkan kekuatan sihir siapapun sebanyak 3 kali lipat, contohnya jika kau memiliki kekuatan sebanyak 5.000 dengan menggunakan ini, kekuatanmu bisa menjadi 15.000, tapi semakin besar kekuatan seseorang, semakin besar pula beban yang diberikan! Bahkan bisa saja orang itu mati tidak bisa menahan kekuatannya sendiri"Minato sangat terkejut mendengarnya! Dengan adanya kedua sihir ini tidak salah lagi, klannya akan menjadi yang terkuat! Sebenarnya siapa wanita ini? Dan mengapa Naruto bisa bertemu dengannya? Sungguh sebuah keberuntungan yang hebat

"Bisakah anda menunggu selama seminggu? Saya pasti akan bisa melunasinya dengan bonus jika anda mau menunggu!"Nada Minato yang berubah menjadi sangat sopan membuat mereka berdua melihat dengan aneh

'_Bagaimana? Aku akan mengikuti keputusanmu!'_

'_Beri saja! Aku jadi ingin tahu bagaimana respon bangsawan lain saat mereka mengetahui klan Kamikaze bankrut!'_

"Baiklah, aku akan beri kau waktu seminggu untuk melunasinya! Tapi dalam waktu itu, kami bebas melakukan apa saja bukan!"

"Yeah, silahkan!"Nada Minato yang terdengar sangat hormat membuat Naruto heran, apakah ada yang salah dengan presepsinya?

Kaisar memberikan sihir itu tanpa ragu, karena bagaimanapun mereka sudah membuat kontrak dengan kertas kontrak, yang dimana jika kondisi tidak terpenuhi maka akan ada kutukan bagi yang tidak memenuhi. Kondisinya adalah Kaisar menyerahkan sihir dan Minato membayarkan uang dengan waktu tangguhan seminggu, jika Minato gagal maka ia tidak boleh menerima sihir dan jika ia tetap menerimanya maka kontrak itu akan secara perlahan memakan pikiran Minato sampai ia menjadi manusia kosong yang tidak ada apapun didalamnya

"Untuk pengaktifannya sendiri! Kau hanya perlu mengalirkan sihirmu karena aku sudah membuat formulanya! Dan setelah itu kau akan tahu!"Minato menerima sihir itu seperti berhadapan dengan bangsawan lain

"Naruto, ayo kita segera menghadiri acara pertunanganmu! Sepertinya mereka mempercepat jadwalnya!"Minato berkata dengan tegas yang membuat Naruto hanya membalas malas

Persiapannya benar-benar cepat, segera setelah ia berkata seperti itu ia meminta kami datang ke halaman depan, sebenarnya aku saja tapi yah karena Kaisar tidak boleh jauh dariku, jadi mau tidak mau. Setelah menaiki kereta kuda, 3 detik kemudian kami sudah sampai didepan gerbang bangsawan mereka, aku tidak tahu ini karena sihir atau ia sedang terburu-buru! Tapi yah sihir memang praktis sekali, bisa mengabaikan hukum kekekalan massa dan menggunakan lubang cacing yang seperti sudah dipersiapkan

Para penjaga yang berada digerbang segera membuka gerbang dengan sedikit terkejut tetapi mereka melakukannya dengan professional. Kami masuk ke kediaman ini tanpa pemberitahuan apapun, pasti akan ada masalah!

"Sepertinya rencana itu boomerang bagimu ya!"Kaisar berkata dengan melihat kedepan, tidak melihat ke Naruto yang berada disampingnya

"Berisik! Aku tidak tahu jika ia punya teleportasi, hahh sepertinya ia akan berhasil mendapatkan 10 juta gold itu! Padahal itu jumlah yang cukup fantastis bagiku"

"Lucu juga perkataanmu! Sebelum menjadi penyendiri dan NEET, bukannya uang segitu hanya seperti hembusan angin bagimu!"

"Kalau dalam mata uang, iya! Tapi kalau dalam gold aku tidak pernah memegang sebanyak itu!"

"Begitu ya! Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika mengunjungi kastilku? Disana banyak sekali emas dan harta lainnya! Kau boleh ambil sesukamu!"

"Mencurigakan"Kaisar tersenyum mendengarnya, tapi entah kenapa senyum Kaisar yang tulus itu terasa menyeramkan baginya

Tidak terasa mereka sudah berada di halaman mansion Bangsawan yang memiliki kediaman ini, Bangsawan Euritz! Bangsawan yang dulu sangat terkenal akan kekuatannya dan sihir es yang sangat cantik, mengagumkan namun kejam dan sangat jahat. Bangsawan ini memang mempunyai kejayaan di masa lalu! Tapi di masa yang cukup damai ini, kekuatan mereka yang terlalu merusak sekitar membuat kerugian yang cukup besar bagi mereka. Dimana mereka tidak sengaja membekukan padi dan makanan serta barang-barang produksi mereka karena emosi, karena itu pula Bangsawan Euritz memiliki banyak sekali hutang. Alasan perjodohan ini karena, Euritz membutuhkan uang dan Kamikaze membutuhkan kekuatan. Karena itu pula mereka membuat sebuah kesepakatan yang menguntungkan bagi kedua pihak!

Pihak Euritz yang mendengar kedatangan kami, sangat terkejut karena berbeda dari jadwal yang ditetapkan! Sehingga mereka meminta kami menunggu sebenar, untuk mereka mempersiapkan diri

Minato sendiri, ia sedang melihat peta buram yang entah bagaimana terlihat sangat lusuh dan jijik aku melihatnya. Datangnya utusan dari keluarga mereka mengatakan untuk datang ke ruang tamu

Ruang Tamu

Kepala Keluarga Euritz, Istrinya dan anak perempuannya. Mereka memiliki perbedaan yang cukup mencolok! Benar warna rambut ayah dan ibunya sangat berbeda dengan anaknya, ayahnya memiliki rambut coklat dan ibunya pirang tapi anaknya memiliki warna hitam. Apa jangan-jangan anak haram atau mereka sudah mempersiapkan?

"Yukino?"Naruto mereka perempuan berambut hitam itu dengan bingung

"Ara-ara, ternyata Naruto! Jadi memang benar jika kau adalah anak dari Kepala Keluarga Kamikaze yang hilang itu"Yukino membalas dengan tersenyum sarkastik, entah kenapa Naruto hanya merasa ia berkata seperti itu, sekedar untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri

"Yukino, jaga sopan santunmu!"Ucapan tegas dari ibunya, membuat Yukino segera diam

"Apa-apaan ini? Bukannya kita sepakat untuk melakukan pertunangan! Tapi yang disini hanya anak iblis! Apa-apaan maksudnya ini?"Minato yang kelihatan marah mereka dengan tajam, dan juga anak iblis, apa maksudnya?

"Kau tidak berhak bicara seperti itu! Kau sendiri membawa anak cacatmu itu! Bukankah ini cukup adil, lagipula mempertunangkan _putri _kami dengan anak cacat seperti itu merupakan aib bagi kami! Jadi seharusnya kau sadar diri akan hal itu!"Ayah Yukino berkata dengan tersenyum sarkas, entah kenapa ini seperti ayah Yukino sengaja memancing Minato untuk melakukan sesuatu! Tidak lebih tepatnya ia menunggu sesuatu

"Begitu, kalau begitu kita batalkan saja! Selama aku tidak mendapatkan yang kamau, aku tidak akan menyetujuinya! Kau mengerti bukan, aku tidak ingin anak iblismu ini! Aku ingin yang satunya lagi!"Ayah Yukino tersenyum mendengarnya

"Perkataanmu seperti kau mengajak berperang denganku! Apa kau mengerti, apa maksud dari perkataanmu yang menghina Euritz?"

"Jika memang ingin dibatalkan! Cukup batalkan saja, tidak perlu bertele-tele!"Aku cukup kesal juga mendengarnya, Ayah Yukino melihatku dengan mata yang tajam dan mata yang marah. Tapi saat aku melihat Yukino yang tersenyum kecil, yah terpaksa aku juga ikut tersenyum

"Bocah cacat yang bahkan tidak bisa menggunakan sihir berani memerintah dan menasehatiku"Udara disekitar sini menjadi dingin, tapi Minato tidak membiarkannya! Ia juga mengeluarkan auranya yang menekan hawa dingin ini

"Jika kalian tidak berniat bernegosiasi! Lebih baik hentikan saja! Aku malas mendengarkan perkataan kalian!"Ahh satu lagi ucapan yang membuat Ayah Yukino semakin marah, Kaisar nyeletuk dengan ringannya tanpa melihat situasi dan kondisi. Tapi aku setuju dengan perkataannya

"Dasar rakyat jelata! Kau pikir akan ada orang yang akan menolongmu!"Ucapannya seperti berkata'Karena kau rakyat jelata, maka aku bebas melakukan apa saja padamu!' hebat juga, ia bisa tahu jika Kaisar bukan bagian dari Kamikaze

"Apa itu ancaman?"Balasan dari Kaisar membuat seringai muncul di wajah Ayah Yukino

"Aku Reygur Euritz, mengancam seorang rakyat jelata! Apa kau tahu betapa beratnya hukuman yang akan kau terima karena lidahmu itu?"Ayah Yukino atau bisa disebut Reygur berkata dengan nada yang tinggi pada Kaisar

"Sebaliknya! Apa kau tahu siapa yang kau tantang?"Aura yang begitu besar, menekan semua orang disini, bahkan Minato dan Reygur merasakannya dengan cukup jelas jika auranya sangat besar sampai mereka sedikit tertekan. Reygur tentu saja terkejut, karena bagaimanapun daritadi ia tidak merasakan sihir sedikitpun dari Kaisar. Tapi bukan berarti ia takut menghadapinya! Istri Reygur dan Yukino tertekan, aku sendiri tidak merasakan apa-apa! Mungkin karena perlindungan dari Kaisar

"Hoi Kaisar, tahan auramu! Aku tidak keberatan kau mengeluarkannya tapi setidaknya jangan libatkan Yukino"Aku berkata seperti itu dengan lancarnya, yah sebenarnya aku mengatakannya untuk membalas kebaikan Yukino waktu itu, aku ini orang yang cukup sadar diri bagaimanapun juga

"Oh tidak kusangka akan mendengar kalimat seperti itu darimu!"Kaisar menyeringai mendengarnya

"Berisik! Aku juga bisa bersikap baik!"

Yukino melihatku dengan heran, Reygur dan istrinya terbengong melihatku dan mengerti apa yang terjadi dan mengapa Minato berkata demikian, sekarang mereka mengerti apa maksudnya

"Rupanya ini alasannya! Kau orang yang licik juga Kamikaze-Kyou, kau menemukan orang sehebat ini!"Reygur melihat Minato dengan pandangan merendahkan

"Jangan salah paham! Wanita ini tidak berada dalam kekuasaanku! Lebih tepatnya aku sedang berbisnis dengannya!"

"Ohh, bisnis sihir! Tidak kusangka hal itu masih dilakukan!"Ucapan Reygur membuatku penasaran, emang benar awal dari penjualan sihir ini karena kesalahpahaman Kepala Pelayan dengan Naruto, tapi ia tidak pernah mengira jika penjualan sihir itu ada, namun apa hal itu dianggap tabu?

"Berhenti mengungkit masa lalu! Pada masa itu, mereka semua terlalu ceroboh untuk mengetahui ada maksud lain!"

"Analisa sihir?"Ucapku asal melihat mereka berdua yang kelihatan tidak mengerti

"Apa kau melupakannya? Ya ampun, dulu sekitar 30 tahun yang lalu pernah ada penjualan sihir pada kerajaan, tapi terjadi insiden besar saat sihir itu diaktifkan! Terpanggil makhluk mitos yang sangat kuat! Makhluk itu disebut Kyuubi! Untuk bisa mengalahkannya kami menyegelnya pada seseorang untuk bisa memanfaatkannya! Tapi sampai sekarang mengendalikan Kyuubi sangatlah sulit sehingga kekuatannya hanya bisa digunakan 1/10 dari yang asli"

"Oh wadah yang menampung makhlus mitos, lalu apa wadah itu manusia?"

"Apa kau mencuci otakmu sejauh itu?"

"Jadi benar manusia! Lalu bagaimana dengan pertunangan ini? Batalkan saja?"Aku membalas dengan bertanya melihat keadaan saat ini

"Yah, kita sudah tidak bisa mencapai kesepakatan!"Reygur menjawab dengan pasrah

"Kalau begitu, kuberi ini sebagai kompensasi!"Naruto meletakkan cincin putih di meja, mereka yang berada disana kecuali Kaisar tentunya terkejut melihatnya. Cincin putih ini sangatlah langka sampai bisa dibilang harta nasional, jadi saat melihat cincin ini diberikan begitu saja! Mereka melihat Naruto dengan curiga termasuk Minato

"Kau yakin? Aku memberikanmu cincin itu, karena kupikir kau ingin membuat senjata sesukamu!"Ucapan Kaisar yang sangat santai membuat orang-orang disini berkeringat dingin, karena memberikan cincin seberharga itu pada seseorang dengan mudahnya bisa diartikan jika orang ini memiliki banyak sekali pusaka berharga

"Tidak apa. Lagipula entah kenapa aku selalu curiga dengan benda pemberianmu? Walau tidak memberi efek pada orang lain pasti memiliki efek balik padaku bukan?"

"Perkataanmu tidak sepenuhnya salah! Jika kau yang menggunakannya, mungkin kau akan terluka disana-sini karena membuat senjata! Tapi kau tidak menerima kerusakan mental, yah itu adalah efek special yang hanya dimiliki olehmu"

"Apa untungnya bagiku membuat senjata jika membuatku cacat?"Naruto membalas dengan mata yang malas melihat Kaisar"Jadi tolong terima saja! Dan kami harus segera pergi"

"Ah tunggu, setidaknya tolong hadiri pesta!"Ibu Yukino dengan bergegas membalas karena melihat hadiah ini, walau benda ini termasuk benda yang sulit dipakai tapi masih ada peluang selama ia memiliki Reiju

"Maaf, aku sedang tidak bisa menghadiri pesta apapun! Karena bagaimanapun juga ada hal penting yang harus kulakukan"

"Lalu apa itu?"

"Mencari rumah"Jawaban yang spontan dari Naruto membuat mereka semua terdiam

"Hahh kupikir hal penting, ternyata hal sepele"Yukino membalas dengan tajam

"Aku tidak ingin tinggal dengan Menma, ia itu sangat menyebalkan!"

"Akan kubantu! Sebagai gantinya, kau harus hadir dalam pesta!"

"Baik, jadi Mina- Ayah, anda bisa pergi! Sepertinya aku akan berada disini untuk beberapa waktu"

"Jangan membuat masalah!"Balasan dari Minato yang langsung hilang begitu saja, hanya bisa meninggalkan Naruto yang mengeluh pasrah

"Yukino, ajaklah dia jalan-jalan! Kami ada urusan penting"Ibu Yukino mengambil cincin itu dan segera pergi dengan Reygur keluar

"Kalau begitu, bagaiman…"

"Aku ingin tanya?"Naruto yang memotong ucapan Yukino dengan santainya membuat Yukino kesal tapi ia tahan

"Apa?"

"Apa maksudnya anak iblis?"

"Kau pasti sudah mengerti bukan"

"Anak haram bukan"Yukino yang mendengarnya tertawa kecil tapi yah ia berhenti dan melihat Naruto dengan tersenyum kecil

"Bukan, itu karena warna rambutku! Warna hitam menandakan malapetaka, pengkhianatan, kejahatan dan berbagai hal yang negative! Bukankah kau tahu tentang Geraja 7 warna! Gereja yang berhubungan penting dengan keluarga kerajaan selain Gereja Astena"Yukino menjelaskan dengan singkat

"Diskriminasi disini sangat tidak jelas! Tapi menurutku kau itu bukan iblis! Lebih ke malaikat, jika ada orang yang disebut anak iblis itu lebih cocok untuk diriku!"

"Ara apa kau sedang menghiburku?"

"Setengahnya, aku hanya sadar diri saja!"

"Kau itu orang yang aneh! Baru pertama kali ada yang bicara seperti itu padaku!"

"Oh, jadi kau jatuh hati padaku"Naruto berkata dengan rasa penuh percaya diri

"Menjijikan! Kau pikir aku wanita semurah itu!"Yukino membuat wajah jijik melihat Naruto, yang dilihat hanya tertawa saja

'_Aku diabaikan'_Kaisar daritadi diam saja karena tidak ada orang yang mengajaknya ngobrol

"Kaisar, kau punya uang!"

"Hanya sedikit!

"Kalau begitu aku pinjam, untuk beli rumah!"Kaisar melemparkan cincin emas padaku dengan ringannya

"Kau hitung saja semuanya! Aku sudah lama tidak melihatnya, jadi tidak tahu pasti"

"Baiklah, Yukino tolong tuntun kami membeli rumah"

"Baiklah!"Yukino berdiri yang diikuti Naruto dan Kaisar

Perjalanan begitu singkat karena Naruto langsung membeli rumah yang pertama ditunjukkan padanya! Rumah besar yang bisa menampung 200 orang lebih yang langsung menarik perhatian Naruto dengan harga 5000 koin emas. Dan tidak disangka jumlah uang yang berada dalam cincin Kaisar sekitar 300 juta koin emas, 500 juta koin perak dan 200 juta perunggu. Sepertinya kekayaan Kaisar sangatlah hebat sampai ia bilang itu hanyalah uang sedikit

Malam Hari

Rumah besar a.k.a Mansion milik Naruto yang baru

Setelah menghadiri pesta itu, Naruto dan Kaisar langsung pergi ke rumahnya yang baru tapi ia segera berhenti setelah mendengar suara yang sangat familiar baginya

"Datanglah ke halaman"

"Astena!"Naruto terlihat sangat mengebu-ngebu semangatnya untuk membalas perbuatannya. Mansion milik Naruto ini meliputi taman besar yang seperti kediaman bangsawan besar, sebenarnya 5.000 koin emas hanya untuk mansionnya untuk tanahnya sendiri mencapai 50.000 koin emas. Jadi karena itu pula ia punya kediaman yang besar seperti ini

Naruto dan Kaisar datang ke taman, mereka melihat Astena yang tengah terbang dengan pandangan yang merendahkan melihatku

"Bajingan! Bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan pedang itu?"Astena melihatku dengan sangat marah

"Pedang? Maksudmu Pedang Fate?"

"Yeah, memangnya pedang apa lagi yang akan kusinggung?"Astena menjawab dengan geram

"Sepertinya kau sangat menginginkannya! Baiklah, bagaimana jika kita membuat taruhan? Ingat saja aku ini masih membencimu atas hal yang telah kau lakukan!"Naruto memandang Astena dengan tajam

"Baiklah, sebutkan taruhan apa itu?"

"Jika kau menang, kau bisa mengambil pedang Fate atau apapun yang kau mau! Jika aku menang, jadilah budakku selamanya!"Astena sangat kesal mendengarnya tapi ia langsung menenangkan dirinya, karena bagaimanapun juga lawannya adalah seorang manusia, tidak mungkin manusia ini akan menang melawan dirinya

"Baiklah, lalu bagaimana kita melakukannya? Aku akan memberi kemudahan padamu!"

"Kita akan bertarung, dan yang jatuh lebih dululah yang menang! Boleh menggunakan cara apapun!"Naruto langsung menggunakan Jubah sihir yang ia simpan di cincin, Astena yang mendengarnya seperti perutnya sedang digelitik

"Baiklah"Astena turun ketanah dan membentuk pedangnya

"Aku akan jadi wasitnya!"Kaisar maju ketengah-tengah dengan membawa scroll kertas

"Geass, tidak perlu benda seperti itu! Karena bagaimanapun juga, aku yang akan menang!"Astena berkata dengan melihat rendah Kaisar

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri, Dewi lacur!"Astena tentu saja sangat tidak terima dengan perkataan Kaisar, tapi ia harus menahannya agar bisa menghancurkan mereka berdua sekaligus

"Baiklah! Kita buat kontraknya!"Astena mengikuti permainan Kaisar dengan kesal"Jika Aku Menang, Aku akan mendapatkan apapun darinya"

"Jika aku menang, kau akan jadi budakku selamanya!"Naruto juga ikut membalas

"Kontrak sudah terbuat"Geass yang berada di tangan Kaisar terbang keatas dan terbakar oleh api hijau

Seketika semuanya berhenti bergerak, Naruto, Kaisar dan helaian daun yang jatuh berhenti bergerak, ini adalah kekuatan dari Astena! Manipulasi Ruang Waktu! Kekuatan yang hanya dimiliki Dewi Ruang Waktu

"Sayang sekali ya! Kau pasti berpikir kau bisa mengalahkanku dengan trik licikmu! Tapi kau tidak bisa melakukannya dengan waktu yang berhenti!"Astena mendekatkan pedangnya pada leher Naruto

"Begitu! Sayang sekali ya"Astena secara reflek menghindari serangan dadakan dari Naruto yang bisa bergerak dari kendalinya

"Bagaimana bisa?"Astena terlihat sangat terkejut! Karena bagaimana bisa ia bergerak dalam kendali ruang waktunya

"Kau pikir, aku akan menantangmu tanpa persiapan apapun!"Naruto membalas dengan seringai di wajahnya_'Hampir saja, aku tidak menduga ia melakukannya dengan begitu cepat tanpa persiapan apapun! Jika aku tidak mempunyai Jubah ini, pasti aku sudah mati tadi'_Naruto berkeringat dingin memikirkan jika ia tidak memiliki Jubah ini

"Tapi itu bukan berarti kau sudah setara denganku"Astena melihatku, lebih tepatnya ia melihat pedangku dengan waspada

Sring

Naruto secara cepat memotong pedang milik Astena dengan cepat

Sreet

Naruto memundurkan kepalanya dari tebasan yang mengincar matanya

Bhak

Tangan Astena seketika melepas pedangnya setelah menerima serangan langsung dari kaki Naruto

Sring

Naruto mundur kebelakang, menghindari serangan pedang dari Astena yang dating begitu cepatnya

"Cih, dia memang cepat!"Naruto mengeluarkan obat dari sakunya dan langsung menelannya

"Oh Dopping! Dengan menggunakannya berarti, kau mengakui dirimu sangat lemah!"Astena berkata dengan wajah yang sangat menghina walau tujuannya sangat jelas sekali untuk apa

"Bisa dibilang begitu! Lagipula aku tidak hidup di dunia yang penuh dengan keadilan! Aku itu hidup di dunia yang penuh dengan kejahatan!"Naruto menyimpan pedang peraknya yang tadi kedalam cincin dan mengeluarkan pedang panjang 150 cm yang ada di cincin Kaisar

"Oh, apa kau menyerah? Tidak menggunakan pedang Fate merupakan sebuah kesalahan saat melawanku! Atau kau sangat percaya diri dengan kemampuanmu setelah menelan obat itu?"Astena melihat Naruto dengan tajam

"Bisa dibilang begitu"Naruto mencabut pedang itu dan memegang sarung pedangnya di samping kiri (Seperti Ikkaku)

Sreett

Pergerakan Naruto yang sangat cepat tidak terlalu mengejutkan bagi Astena

Trank

Astena menahan tebasan pedang yang mengincar lehernya_'Tenaganya menjadi lebih kuat!'_Astena merasakan sebuah perbedaan dalam kekuatan Naruto saat ini. Tapi tidak menggunakan pedang Fate merupakan kesahalan, karena pedang biasa tidak akan terlalu berdampak pada seorang dewi!

Tank

Astena mementalkan pedang Naruto keatas dan menyerang balik mengincar pinggangnya

Tink

Astena tidak percaya dengan kecepatan Naruto saat ini! Walau tangannya masih diatas, ia langsung bisa memindahkannya begitu cepat untuk menangkis serangannya

Brak

Astena menahan hantaman dari sarung pedang yang ada ditangan kiri Naruto

DHak

Astena terpukul ke belakang oleh tendangan Naruto namun ia tidak jatuh, ia masih berdiri dengan begitu tegap

"Ada apa? Bukannya kau sangat percaya diri dengan kemampuanmu itu"Naruto melihat dengan menyeringai, menyaksikan Astena yang melihat dirinya dengan geram

"Akan kuperlihatkan padamu kekuatan penuhku!"Astena menggeram dengan kesal

"Dimension Lost"Semuanya termasuk Naruto diam, seolah semuanya kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berarti sampai tidak bisa bergerak

"Kau menghilangkan waktu! Untuk seorang dewi melakukan ini! Kau telah jatuh terlalu dalam!"Kaisar berkata dengan datar melihatnya, Astena tentu saja terkejut karena masih ada orang yang bisa bergerak namun ia hiraukan dan mencapai Naruto

Srash

Astena menebas setengah leher Naruto, lalu semuanya kembali seperti semula. Waktu kembali berjalan dengan lancer

Brass

Darah mengalir deras dari leher Naruto yang membuat ia sempat kehilangan keseimbangan namun langsung bisa dikendalikan

"Aku sudah menang! Berhentilah melawan dan akan kuampuni nyawamu!"Astena mengacungkan pedangnya pada Naruto yang menyeringai

"Sebuah…..kesalahan…tidak….langsung….membunuhku!"Naruto berkata dengan terbata karena sepertinya pita suaranya terpotong juga

"Kalau begitu! Selamat tinggal!"Astena mengayunkan pedangnya begitu cepat

Srashh

Astena tidak berhasil memotong kepala Naruto! Sebaliknya Naruto menyerang dengan melintang keatas pada bahu kiri Astena yang terkena telak. Astena sendiri terkejut karena dirinya bisa diserang oleh pedang biasa

Tidak terima diserang begitu saja, Astena langsung menyerang balik

Srashh

Lagi, Astena terserang begitu mudahnya

"Dimension Lost!"Astena kembali menggunakan kekuatan sihirnya"Sepertinya aku salah, yang kupanggil waktu itu bukanlah sampah melainkan monster yang sangat menakutkan! Tapi sayang sekali kau akan mati disini"Astena bicara dengan Naruto yang tidak bergerak

Srash

Sruusshhh

Bruk

Suara orang yang terjatuh, menandakkan sebuah kekalahan setelah hilangnya Dimension Lost

Astena melihat ke tanah dengan sangat terkejut! Ia kalah oleh seorang manusia! Naruto berdiri dengan memegang cairan yang di oleskan pada lehernya yang terpotong, yang seketika juga mulai sembuh

"Selesai! Pemenang Kurosaki Dream Naruto!"Kaisar menyatakan kemenangan Naruto dengan cepat setelah selesainya pertarungan

"Bagaimana bisa?"Astena bertanya dengan sangat terkejut, karena bagaimana ia bisa bergerak saat dalam dimension lost yang merenggut semua waktu di dunia untuk sementara

"Jawabannya mudah! Jubah ini bisa menetralkan sihir, tapi hanya terbatas sampai sihir tingkat Negara! Dan sepertinya sihir yang kau gunakan tadi adalah sihir tingkat dunia! Memang benar dalam pandanganmu, semuanya berhenti! Tapi dalam pandanganku sebaliknya, yang berarti kau tidaklah menghilangkan waktu! Kau menimpa dunia ini dengan ruang waktu yang berbeda! Kalau begitu itu mudah, aku hanya perlu memusatkan penetralan sihir pada otakku! Sehingga aku bisa mengetahuinya! Dan setelahnya kau sudah tahu bukan!"Naruto melihat Astena dengan tajam

"Baru kali ini aku mengetahuinya! Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa mengikatku! Kau pikir hanya dengan sebuah Geass bisa menjadikanku budak?"Astena mengakuinya tapi ia langsung bicara dengan terang-terangan

Krak Krak

Muncul Rantai ungu yang melilit leher Astena dengan kuat

"Wah kau benar-benar meremehkanku! Kau piker Geass tadi berada di tingkat apa?"Astena melihat Kaisar dengan terkejut, karena tidak mungkin"Benar Geass yang kugunakan tadi adalah Geass dengan sihir tingkat dunia teratas, kau pikir dewi baru sepertimu bisa mengatasinya!"Kaisar berkata dengan seringai yang sangat menikmati raut wajah Astena

"Dasar Wanita yang kejam!"Naruto berkata dengan ledekan dalam nadanya

"Aku itu orang yang pendendam! Jadi bagaimana rasanya, direndahkan oleh orang lain?"Kaisar melihat Astena yang memegang rantai dilehernya dengan sangat terkejut

"Tidak….tidak….. ini tidak mungkin! Mustahil Dewi sepertiku akan menjadi budak!"Astena berteriak dengan penuh putus asa melihat rantai dilehernya itu

"Sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih padamu, Kaisar!"

"Sama-sama"Kaisar menjawab dengan ringannya, Naruto langsung melebarkan matanya dan langsung menancapkan pedang dan sarungnya ketanah dengan cepat

BLAAAAAARRRRRRRRR

Sambaran petir yang menyambar dengan sangat kuatnya pada mereka bertiga, untuk Astena dan Kaisar mereka bisa mengatasinya dengan kekuatan sihir mereka, tapi untuk Naruto ia menahannya dengan mengalirkan petirnya ketanah dan berkat Jubah miliknya pula ia bisa bertahan

"Menjengkelkan sekali!"Kaisar berkata dengan kesal merasakan petir tadi

"**Berani sekali, manusia seperti kalian, menantang kami para dewa!"**Suara yang sangat bergema ke seluruh Kerajaan, hal ini menimbulkan kekacauan besar yang menimpa seluruh negeri

"Wah, dia benar-benar marah pada kita!"Naruto berkata dengan tersenyum kecil melihat kelangit yang sangat hitam"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Membunuh kami?"Ucapan dari Naruto yang langsung direspon dengan sebuah serangan menandakan mereka benar-benar ingin membunuhnya

Sresshhh

Seakan semuanya hilang, Pedang Fate tiba-tiba muncul dan menyerap semua serangan itu

"Benar-benar membuatku kesal!"Kaisar mengarahkan lengannya keatas

"Aku sebagai pembuat kontrak! Memerintahkanmu, hancurkan, hancurkan, hancurkan dan lenyapkan segala yang menghalangi jalanku!"Lingkaran sihir raksasa yang muncul diatas langit dan mengarah langsung keatas

"White"Serangan yang melenyapkan segalanya yang berada diatas langit membuat kericuhan besar, karena siapa orang yang menggunakan sihir skala besar seperti itu. Bahkan mereka baru tahu ada sihir sebesar itu

"**Berani sekali kalian membunuh putriku Astena! Ingatlah manusia! Suatu hari kami akan datang kembali dan membunuh kalian!"**Suara itu langsung lenyap setelah langit kembali cerah

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"Naruto tertawa dengan begitu kerasnya, mendengar perkataan tadi"Astena apa kau mengerti, apa maksud dari perkataannya tadi?"Naruto melihat Astena dengan sangat puas

"Yeah"

"Kupikir, aku akan menyiksamu pelan-pelan! Aku berubah pikiran, kau boleh bebas! Silahkan pergi kemanapun kau mau!"Naruto berkata dengan santainya

"Jangan bicara bodoh! Jika aku bisa melepaskan rantai ini! Pasti sudah kulepas dari tadi! Mantra dari Geass adalah mutlak dengan kata lain, aku harus menjadi budakmu selamanya!"Astena berkata dengan marah pada Naruto yang baru tahu hal ini

"Hoii Kaisar, apa kau tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu?"Naruto bertanya dengan penuh harap

"Ada 2 caranya, pertama kau harus mati jika ingin ia bebas, dan yang kedua kau harus bebaskan aku sepenuhnya agar aku bisa menggunakan kekuatanku secara penuh!"

"Cara pertama itu akan percuma saja! Dan cara yang kedua, bukannya itu adalah kesepakatan kita! Jadi dengan kata lain, tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan"

"Begitulah!"Kaisar menjawab dengan tersenyum

Deg

Bruk

Naruto berlutut dengan memegang dadanya

Brashhh

Darah yang sangat banyak dimuntahkan oleh Naruto! Ia langsung berbaring dikubangan darahnya dengan mata yang seakan sudah tahu_'Sepi sekali'_

Kaisar dan Astena hanya melihat dengan datar, Astena bahkan terlihat senang melihat Naruto mau mati dan untuk Kaisar ia hanya bersikap tidak peduli saja. Lagipula ia bisa langsung menyembuhkannya! Jadi tidak perlu khawatir!

TBC

Hmmm seperti yang diduga, yang review sedikit! Padahal aku cukup berharap yang review banyak. Hahhhhhhhhhh


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]  
Highschool DxD[Ichiei Ishibumi]

Created by : Daniel Tryus

Rated : M

Warning : Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), OOC, OC, Alternative Universe and Etc.

Don't like, Don't read ..

Ide ini dihasilkan oleh imajinasi otak Author sendiri, jadi harap maklum jika masih banyak kesalahan.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kerajaan Deill benar-benar dalam kericuhan dan kekacauan! Penyebab semua ini adalah kematian Astena yang diumumkan oleh Dewa saat malam tadi yang menggema ke seluruh kerajaan, alasan mengapa mereka semua setuju karena Paus dari Gereja 7 warna juga mendapat informasi yang sama dan untuk Paus Gereja Astena sama sekali tidak mendapat informasi atau mereka sering menyebutnya petunjuk.

Berkat hal itu, semua kegiatan di kerajaan ini tertunda selama 4 hari untuk memperingati hari ini! Karena bagaimanapun juga jika mereka tidak melakukannya akan ada kutukan yang menimpa mereka semua.

Mansion Naruto

Penyebab dari semua ini, yang merupakan pelaku pembunuhan Astena! Ia tengah berbaring dengan damainya dikasur tanpa ada beban apapun di wajahnya

"Kaisar pinjam pahamu sebentar!"Naruto berkata pada Kaisar yang ada didekatnya

"Hm dasar orang tidak populer! Karena kau sangat ingin tidur di pangkuan seseorang, bukan berarti aku akan menurutinya!"Kaisar membalas dengan pedas melihat Naruto

"Kejam sekali balasanmu! Tapi yah tidak apa juga!"Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar balasan Kaisar.

Sebenarnya ia harusnya tidak bersantai, benar karena seluruh keluarga Kamikaze diundang ke kerajaan oleh Raja, mereka tidak boleh menolaknya! Tapi Naruto tidak mau ikut kegiatan apapun setelah mengalami pendarahan yang begitu banyak, ia sekarang ini ingin bersantai dan beristirahat

"Hoi, mau sampai kapan kau berbaring disitu? Seperti sampah saja!"Astena, benar, wanita ini tinggal di kediaman Naruto dengan tenangnya. Naruto sudah membebaskannya secara tidak langsung! Yang berarti ia boleh pergi ke mana saja tanpa harus menuruti perkataan Naruto, karena disini juga ia tidak akan diberi uang!

"Aku ini memang sampah! Karena itu aku berbaring disini! Lagipula aku tidak mau bekerja saat ini!"

"Terus bagaimana dengan kebutuhanku?"

"Memangnya dewi butuh makan?"Pertanyaan yang langsung telak mengenai Astena membuatnya terdiam

"Dulu aku memang Dewi, tapi sekarang aku ini manusia! Aku jelas-jelas butuh kebutuhan seperti makanan, pakaian dan tempat tinggal bukan!"Karena kejadian waktu itu, Astena bukanlah seorang dewi lagi! Menurut peraturan di Surga kata Astena, siapapun Dewi yang menjadi budak atau dikalahkan seseorang akan dianggap mati dan statusnya sebagai Dewi akan diambil. Kekuatannya masihlah seorang dewi namun kekuatan sihirnya lebih terbatas karena ia tidak menerima kekuatan do'a dari pengikutnya lagi

"Kalau begitu diam disini adalah keputusan yang salah! Aku sendiri juga punya hutang 55.000 Gold pada Kaisar! Jadi aku sama sekali tidak punya uang sampai Minato datang dan memberikan uangnya!"

"Kau pikir aku ini bodoh! Saat ini aku tidak bisa memakai kekuatan sihir karena pertarunganku denganmu waktu itu! Dan juga waktu pengisian sihirku lebih lama karena aku telah dianggap mati, aku tidak mendapatkan do'a lagi dari para pengikutku! Lalu kau pikir apa yang bisa kulakukan dengan kondisiku saat ini?"

"Kalau melihat kota ini, satu-satunya hal yang bisa kau lakukan adalah melacurkan dirimu! Sebagai mantan Dewi kau pasti tidak terima! Tapi diam disini juga tidak akan dapat uang, kecuali kau mau bersabar 3 hari lagi!"Naruto menjawab dengan melihat wajah Astena yang hanya bisa pasrah mendengarnya

"Kalau begitu, aku memilih menunggu saja!"Astena dengan enggan mengucapkannya

Tok Tok Tok

"Naruto, kenapa kau tidak mau datang ke istana?"Suara Minato yang terdengar dari balik pintu hanya membuat ia pasrah. Sebenarnya aku sudah memberitahu keluarga Kamikaze jika aku membeli sebuah rumah baru di ibukota dan memutuskan untuk tinggal disini, tentu saja hal ini disambut dengan sambut baik malahan mereka seperti mengusir padaku.

Brak

Pintunya dibuka dengan paksa dan Minato melihat wanita baru yang pakaiannya cukup seksi yang cukup menggoda untuk orang-orang menggodanya

"Aku tidak menyangka, anakku jadi sampah!"Minato berkata dengan datarnya melihat Astena

"Jika kubilang salahpaham juga percuma! Lalu kenapa Ayah ada disini, bukannya seharusnya kau pergi untuk mendapatkan uang!"Naruto terlihat tidak mau meluruskan masalah karena memang pasti akan panjang

"Kuberi kau nasehat! Saat seorang laki-laki menemukan orang yang dicintainya! Ia harus mencurahkan semuanya dan tidak boleh menduakannya, dengan begitu mereka juga akan bersikap setia dan baik padamu! Jika kau terus berperilaku seperti ini kau tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan wanita yang kau cintai!"Minato melihatku dengan rendah

'_Tunggu-tunggu! Mencintai? Mereka berdua? Kau ini sedang bicara ngawur apa! Jelas-jelas mereka itu wanita asing yang memaksa untuk berada disini! Terutama Kaisar, ia selalu bisa mengancamku dan menggunakanku dengan mudah! Dan kau bilang aku sedang bermain-main cinta-cintaan dengan mereka? Apa kepalamu itu waras?'_Naruto melihat Minato dengan datar"Matamu itu sedang melihat apa sih? Jelas-jelas aku tidak punya hubungan apapun dengan mereka berdua! Dan juga untuk apa kau kesini? Sudah jelas sekali aku menolak untuk pergi ke pesta di kerajaan!"

"Sayang sekali kau tidak punya hak menolak! Lagipula, pernikahan ini menguntungkan Klan kita! Jadi kau tidak boleh menjadi penghalang!"Balasan Minato yang begitu jelas sangat menusuk sekali

"Tapi aku tidak mau datang tanpa Kaisar"Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu ingin bersama Kaisar, tapi karena akibat yang akan diderita olehku! Tentu saja mau tidak mau aku harus bersama Kaisar. Dengan alasan ini mereka pasti tidak akan mengizinkan dan dengan begitu aku bisa be-

"Boleh saja! Nanti sore akan ada kereta yang datang menjemput! Sebaiknya kau tidak melakukan hal aneh!"Balasan tidak terduga darinya benar-benar membuatku heran! Lagipula apa untungnya bagiku? Tapi yah, tidak ikut ke pesta kerajaan setelah di undang merupakan penghinaan bagi keluarga Kerajaan!

Minato pergi setelah mengatakannya, karena ia ada urusan penting yakni transaksi dan perburuan harta yang sempat tertunda

"Oi, Kaisar kau harus pergi denganku! Dan Astena kau tetap diam disini atau ikut?"

"Aku juga ikut saja! Lagipula tidak ada apa-apa disini! Hanya akan membuatku sangat bosan!"Astena menjawab dengan ringan

"Hahh, Kaisar aku pinjam uangmu lagi!"

"Padahal gunakan saja sesukamu! Tidak perlu meminjam!"

"Aku ini tidak menerima hutang budi dari orang lain! Karena itu aku tidak mau meminta-minta pada orang lain!"Naruto menjawab dengan mengepalkan tangannya dan melihat kelangit

"Jangan lebay dan mari kita pergi membeli pakaian!"Kaisar langsung berjalan keluar setelah Naruto berkata seperti itu

Sore Hari

Naruto, Kaisar dan Astena sekarang berada di kereta milik Kamikaze dan mereka semua dengan keluarga Kamikaze di satu tempatkan, hal ini dimaksudkan untuk mengajari etika terutama pada Naruto yang suka ceplas-ceplos

"Perkenalkan Namaku Menma! Menma Kamikaze, Calon Kepala Keluarga dari keluarga Kamikaze yang merupakan Duke dari kerajaan ini"Menma berkenalan dengan senang melihat Astena

"Salam kenal, namaku Astena! Yah aku ini pelayannya Naruto Kamikaze!"Astena menjawab dengan asal

"Namamu sama dengan Dewi Astena! Biasanya hal ini tidak diperbolehkan tapi yah melihat keadaan saat ini!"Kushina berkata dengan ragu mendengar namanya, tapi yah ia itu mantan dewi yang kalian puja loh! Tapi mana mungkin kalian akan percaya

"Berhenti saja jadi pelayannya Naruto! Dan bekerjalah untukku! Akan kubayar dengan jumlah yang sangat banyak!"Menma berkata dengan senang melihat Astena, sepertinya Menma jatuh cinta pandangan pertama pada Astena

"Bukannya itu tawaran bagus Astena! Kenapa tidak kau terima saja? Lagipula kau tidak akan digaji bekerja di tempatku!"Naruto mendukung dengan tersenyum melihat Astena yang melotot balik padanya

"Berani sekali kau berkata seperti itu setelah melakukan ini itu padaku!"Astena berkata dengan geram pada Naruto yang hanya melambaikan tangannya yang berarti tidak dengan santai

"Ini itu, apa maksudnya seperti itu?"Kushina langsung menyahut

"Benar! Ia itu sangat kejam di malam hari! Bahkan ia melukaiku dengan sangat dalam!"

"Tidak kusangka! Anakku benar-benar berubah menjadi sampah! Kau seharusnya malu setelah melakukan itu tapi tidak mau bertanggung jawab!"Kushina adalah wanita berpendirian bersih dan adil. Benar ia sangatlah adil sampai ia menganggap jika semua orang itu sama dan memiliki perlakuan yang sama! Tapi jika ia adil bukannya seharusnya ia membantuku! Bagaimanapun juga aku yang korban disini? Dan juga bagaimana bisa ia salah paham akan perkataannya yang berkata tentang pertarungan waktu itu

"Malu! Untuk apa? Aku bisa melakukannya lagi kapanpun kumau! Benarkan, karena aku ini tuanmu!"Naruto hanya mengikuti alurnya tidak mau melawan arus karena melawan seorang wanita itu tidak pernah berakhir baik

"Untunglah kau tinggal di luar rumah! Jika kau sampai ada dirumah, aku pasti akan menghajarmu!"Membuat wanita ini membenciku pun sukses besar, sekarang hanya tinggal membuat Minato mengusirku dan semuanya beres! Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa hal itu tidak mungkin dilakukan

Astena sendiri diam saja karena bagaimanapun juga ia mencoba melawan atau membantu status budaknya akan ketahuan. Jadi ia diam saja dan tidak melawan

Menma terlihat sangat kesal mendengarnya, bagaimanapun mengapa Naruto selalu mendapat apa yang ia inginkan? Dan apakah ia juga akan merenggut kehormatan yang akan kucapai hari ini?!

Peringkat Bangsawan, benar peringkat ini sangat menyusahkan karena bersifat piramida! Dimana yang paling atas adalah Raja tentunya dan kedua Duke yang dimiliki oleh 6 keluarga, Kamikaze, Senju, Uchiha, Gremory, Sitri dan terakhir Phenex yang rumornya memiliki sihir keabadian! Untuk posisi ketiga ada Marquis, yang menduduki posisi ini lumayan banyak tapi yang paling terkena di antaranya adalah Hyuga dan Glasya-Labolas kemudian di posisi empat ada Earl, posisi ini cukup sedikit ditempati karena sulit bagi Baron untuk bisa menjadi Earl, keluarga yang memiliki posisi Earl adalah Hyoudo dan Uzumaki dan posisi kelima adalah Baron, banyak sekali keluarga Baron bahkan jumlahnya hamper 10 kali lipat dari Marquis, Baron adalah ksatria yang membayar pajak dan berkontribusi serta memiliki pencapaian! Jadi lumayan banyak orang yang bisa mencapainya dan di posisi terakhir ada Knight, sebenarnya posisi ini cukup aneh! Karena bagaimanapuun juga Knight adalah pelindung kerajaan, dengan kata lain orang yang bisa menjadi Knight kebanyakan dari kalangan bangsawan dan banyak kalangan masyarakat yang ditolak karena garis keturunan. Yah begitulah strata tempat ini dan entah kenapa aku masuk ke keluarga Duke, tentu saja hal ini sangat menyebalkan karena, aku mau tidak mau! Harus menuruti seluruh perintah keluarga yang menikah berdasarkan politik! Jangan bercanda aku tidak mau menikah atas dasar politik! Aku akan menikahi orang yang kucintai, kau pikir aku akan membiarkannya begitu saja! Lagipula aku ini bukanlah seorang bangsawan! Jadi sangat mudah untuk menggagalkannya

"Kita sudah sampai Naruto!"Kaisar berkata pada Naruto yang terus berpikir dengan kerasnya, karena bagaimanapun juga lumayan lama untuk mereka sampai ke istana! Bahkan sekarang ini sudah malam, hebat sekali Naruto bisa berpikir selama itu

"Oh begitu!"Naruto sadar dan segera merapikan pakaiannya yah walau menurutnya pakaiannya ini sangatlah memamlukan dan tidak enak dikenakkan. Kaisar dan Astena sendiri menggunakan gaun mewah yang sangat menakjubkan sampai Naruto sendiri melihat mereka cukup lama

Keluar dari kereta, mereka berenam keluar dengan anggun kecuali satu orang. Benar orang itu adalah Naruto, berkat itu pula ia terus diinjak kakinya oleh Kushina yang merasa malu akan tingkah Naruto

Naruto segera memperbaiki sikapnya dan berjalan dengan baik! Podium Istana, tempat ini sangatlah mewah dan megah bahkan Naruto terkagum melihatnya walau langsung dihentikan dan segera pergi ke pojok

"Wah-wah rupanya si cacat datang!"Orang dengan rambut coklat pendek rapi dengan pakaian bangsawan dan mata coklat melihat Naruto dengan menyeringai sembari memegang wine

"Yah bagaimanapun juga ini undangan dari keluarga kerajaan! Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menolaknya?"Aku hanya membalas dengan seadanya

"Yang diundang mereka bukanlah dirimu melainkan keluarga Kamikaze yang hebat! Bukan sebuah kecacatan sepertimu"Orang itu menumpahkan wine di kepala Naruto dengan tenangnya, Naruto sendiri ia hanya melihatnya dengan tenang tanpa ada keinginan melawan

"Hentikan, Arashi! Mana mungkin si cacat ini akan membalas!"Wanita berambut merah dengan pakaian elegan ditubuhnya membuat Arashi terpana dan menghentikan perbuatannya

"Benar juga Rias-chan! Orang ini sangatlah menyedihkan sampai tidak mau membalasnya!"Arashi menghentikan tingkahnya dan memasang senyum pada Rias

"Yah lagipula aku heran kau masih punya muka datang kesini!"Orang dengan rambut pantat ayam dan mata merah dating kesini, seperti mereka semua berkumpul untuk mengejek Naruto

"Hentikan kalian! Sekarang ini kita harus menjaga etika kita! Kita sekarang sedang berhadapan dengan keluarga kerajaan!"Wanita yang mengenakan kacamata dan rambut BoB a.k.a Sona Sitri

"Sebenarnya apa yang ayahmu pikirkan, Menma?"Orang dengan rambut pantat ayam itu melirik Menma yang sepertinya tidak ingin terlibat

"Aku tidak tahu! Entah mengapa, Ayah sangat bersikeras mengajaknya padahal aku sudah sangat menentangnya! Lagipula dia hanya membawa malu padaku!"Menma menjawab dengan malas"Sasuke, emangnya ada apa? Tidak biasanya kau bertanya hal seperti itu!"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu saja! Karena sepertinya kau merencanakan sesuatu!"Sasuke melihat tajam Menma yang mengalihkan pandangannya

'_Ahh satu lagi bergabung maka lengkap sudah, enam keluarga Duke menghinaku!'_Naruto melihat dengan tersenyum pada mereka, lagipula untuk apa pesta ini diadakan? Dan juga apa Minato sengaja melakukannya? Untuk menjebakku atau ada tujuan lain! Yah, sangat tidak mungkin jika kedatanganku ke pesta ini untuk mengenalkanku pada putri bangsawan! Bagaimanapun juga mereka sangatlah tajam mulutnya sampai aku tidak ingin melihat mereka

"Perhatian!"Suara yang begitu menggema menghentikan alur pesta sejenak yang diikuti dengan kehadiran Raja

"Seperti yang sudah tertera dalam undangan! Tujuan kami semua mengundang kalian semua, adalah untuk menyembuhkan kutukan yang ditanam oleh Diabolos sang penyihir Badai! Bagi bangsawan yang bisa melakukannya! Maka akan diizinkan untuk putranya mendekati tuan putri, namun hasil akhirnya akan ada di Tuan Putri"Menteri Raja membacakan dengan cukup jelas

'_Dengan kata lain hadiah pernikahan secara tidak langsung!'_Bangsawan yang ada disana berpikir demikian melihat kedatangan Raja dan pengumuman ini

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan kami duluan?"Orang dari Keluarga Phenex yang memiliki ciri khas rambut warna kuning dan symbol burung api di tuxedonya membuat mereka sangat terkenal

"Silahkan!"Wanita dari keluarga Phenex yang berjalan mengikuti Perdana Menteri itu terlihat sangat meyakinkan, tapi saat berpikir orang yang menanam kutukannya adalah Diabolos sang Penyihir Badai mereka akan berpikir dua kali! Karena Diabolos adalah Penyihir Tingkat Legenda yang bahkan belum pernah kalah selama ini, menurut catatan sejarah ia sudah berumur lebih dari 700 tahun. Jadi pengalamannya pasti sudah sangatlah

"Oh jadi Tuan Putri sedang sakit!"Naruto hanya berkata namun mereka berlima langsung menengok kearahnya"Ada apa? Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh?"

"Kau datang kesini tanpa tahu apa tujuannya?"Sona berkata dengan tidak percaya melihat Naruto

"Ia tidak mungkin akan mengetahuinya! Lagipula yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah bagaimana caranya menikahi putri dari bangsawan lainnya agar bisa menjaga namanya!"Arashi melihat Naruto dengan remeh

"Memangnya untuk apa kau datang kesini? Disini tidak mungkin akan ada orang yang tertarik denganmu!"Rias berkata begitu kejamnya

"Aku tidak ingin datang kesini! Lebih tepatnya aku diseret paksa kesini!"Naruto membalas dengan heran, mengapa mereka tidak sadar jika ia sudah sangat sadar diri

Wanita dari keluarga Phenex tadi keluar dan ia terlihat lesu, sepertinya ia gagal! Yah hasil ini sudah sesuai dugaan mereka. Lalu keluarga Sitri, Gremory, Senju, Uchiha dan seterusnya sehingga yang terakhir adalah Kamikaze yang diwakili Menma yang membawa secarik kertas

"Hoi Menma memangnya kau bisa sihir penyembuh dan sihir penghilang kutukan?"Sasuke berkata seperti ingin mengejek Menma untuk menyingkir dari sana karena bagaimanapun Menma dikenal sebagai orang yang lebih ke Offensif daripada Deffensif

"Berisik, Teme! Lihat saja!"Menma pergi setelah mengatakannya

Setelah kepergian Menma, terlihat Sasuke tengah membicarakannya dari belakang dan meledeknya dengan terang-terangan pada calon kepala keluarga Duke yang lain, yah memang benar Menma cukup hebat! Tapi ia ceroboh sekali dalam menggunakannya sehingga banyak orang yang tidak suka padanya, tapi bagaimanapun Sasuke menganggapnya sebagai Rival

"Ada apa denganmu Naruto? Pakaianmu basah seperti itu!"Kaisar datang dengan sangat menawan sampai Arashi dan Sasuke terbengong melihatnya

"Jangan tanya jika kau sudah tahu jawabannya!"

"Kau ini membosankan sekali ya! Setidaknya kau bisa basa-basi dulu denganku!"Kaisar berkata dengan menggoyangkan wine digelasnya

"Perkenalkan, aku adalah Sasuke Uchiha dari Keluarga Duke Uchiha! Dan aku merupakan kandidat Calon Kepala Keluarga setelah kakakku! Lalu siapakah namamu, gadisku cantik!"Sasuke memperkenalkan dirinya dengan bersikap gagah pada Kaisar yang hanya melihatnya biasa

"Arashi Senju, aku adalah anak pertama dari keluarga Duke Senju dan merupakan Calon Kepala Keluarga selanjutnya! Lalu siapakah namamu mawarku yang cantik?"Arashi juga ikut memperkenalkan dirinya pada Kaisar yang sepertinya enggan menjawab

"Kaisar kenapa kau tidak memperkenalkan dirimu saja?!"

"Kau ini sangat baik ya! Tapi yah tidak ada ruginya juga"Kaisar membalas dengan memalingkan matanya melihat Naruto"Perkenalkan, aku Kaisar, rekannya Naruto"Arashi dan Sasuke tentu terkejut mendengarnya, karena bagaimanapun juga bagaimana bisa Naruto bertemu wanita cantik ini dan menjadi rekannya

"Lebih baik kau putuskan saja ikatanmu dengannya! Dia itu hanya orang cacat yang bahkan tidak bisa menggunakan sihir!"Arashi berkata begitu pedasnya seolah tidak peduli apa orangnya ada atau tidak

"Benar sekali! Naruto merupakan orang cacat yang bahkan hanya memiliki Mana 5, jadi apa yang bisa kau dapatkan menjadi rekannya?"

"Kesenangan"Jawaban ambigu dari Kaisar membuat mereka berpikir aneh dan menatap tajam Naruto

"Ada apa? Jika ingin bawa saja wanita itu! Yah jika kalian bisa membujuknya tentunya!"Naruto membalas dengan ringan, Sona dan Rias melihat Naruto dengan jijik karena tidak begitu menghargai pasangannya

"Nee, Kaisar-chan! Bagaimana jika kau ikut denganku? Kau akan mendapatkan apapun yang kau mau! Kekayaan, kejayaan, status dan bahkan kesenangan"

"Pffttt"Naruto menahan tawanya mendengar tawaran Arashi

"Apa yang kau tertawakan sampah?"Arashi memandang Naruto dengan marah seolah mengejeknya padahal ia itu sangatlah lemah, miskin dan tidak punya status social

"Yah, aku hanya berpikir tawaranmu itu percuma saja! Lagipula ia memiliki semua itu! Bahkan ia lebih kaya dari siapapun yang ada disini, bahkan Raja sekalipun kalah oleh kekayaannya!"

"Sungguh sebuah provokasi yang percuma saja!"Arashi berkata dengan tersenyum karena sepertinya Naruto ingin mempertahankan Kaisar dengan cara membuatnya minder

"Kaisar! Bagaimana jika kau ikut denganku? Kau bisa mendapatkan apapun yang kau inginkan! Lebih dari yang bisa kau dapat bersama si cacat itu"Sasuke berkata dengan angkuh melihat Kaisar yang sikapnya tidak berubah, Naruto juga tidak bereaksi

"Maaf, sepertinya kalian tidak akan bisa!"Balasan dari Kaisar membuat mereka berdua shock, Kaisar berjalan dan memeluk Naruto dari belakang"Kalian tidak akan pernah bisa memberikan apa yang Naruto berikan padaku! Jadi tolong menyerah saja!"

"Wahhh"Naruto berkata dengan kecewa mendengarnya

"Kalau sudah begini! Kita due-"

Kekacauan menghentikan perkataan Arashi dan Sasuke yang sama, mereka semua melihat ke tempat kekacauan. Arashi, Sasuke, Rias dan Sona sangatlah terkejut melihatnya, karena bagaimanapun juga mereka tidak pernah menyangka Menma akan berhasil. Buktinya Tuan Putri Jeanne ada disamping Menma

"Sebuah kegagalan!"Ucapan dari Naruto membuat mereka semua berpaling, karena suaranya cukup keras. Bahkan Raja juga ikut melihat dirinya

Orang-orang mulai berbisik tentang dirinya

"Dasar si cacat! Apa maunya dia?"

"Dia mungkin hanya ingin cari perhatian Raja saja!"Bisik-bisik yang sangat jelas terdengar oleh Naruto

"Apa maksud dari perkataanmu itu?"Raja bertanya dengan sangat tegas

"Berat atom yang ada ditubuhnya sangat berbeda dengan tubuh manusia biasa! Bisa dikatakan ia hanya baru sembuh 1% dari kondisinya dan tubuhnya masih menampung kutukan itu 99%! Dengan kata lain tubuhnya bisa memburuk kapan saja bila kutukannya tidak diangkat secara penuh!"Banyak orang yang tidak mengerti akan kalimat awal Naruto namun mereka mengerti setelah mendengar kalimat terakhirnya

"Lalu apa kau tahu caranya?"Raja membalas dengan memincingkan matanya

"Mudah saja! Ia hanya perlu melakukannya 100 kali! Tapi jika dilakukan dalam satu hari itu akan membebani tubuh dari putri dan juga sang pemurni! Dan juga kondisi Tuan Putri bisa saja tidak stabil! Karena itu pula, sang pemurni harus selalu ada disisinya untuk siap siaga akan keadaan tuan putri yang bisa ambruk kapan saja!"

"Mengapa kau berkata demikian? Padahal kau sama sekali tidak punya kekuatan sihir! Jadi bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"Orang dengan pakaian bangsawan dan tongkat sihir ditangannya berkata dengan melihat Naruto tajam

"Analisa!"Jawaban spontan dari Naruto membuat kericuhan kembali terjadi, yang membuat mereka berbisik kembali dengan tersenyum

"Ternyata benar, ia hanya ingin mengambil perhatian Raja!"

"Yang Mulia! Tolong pertimbangkan perkataannya!"Minato berkata dengan berlutut pada Raja

"Katakan Alasannya!"

"Naruto adalah orang yang membuat sihir itu! Jadi perkataannya bisa diterima"Minato membuat alasan itu dengan mudahnya

'_Hoi Kaisar! Apa kau tidak akan marah?'_

'_Untuk apa? Aku memang memberikan sihir itu padamu! Lagipula aku tidak pernah membuat sihir itu! Itu adalah sihir ciptaan kakakku! Jadi silahkan saja klaim milikmu jika kau kau mau'_Balasan dari Kaisar yang tenang membuat ia heran

"Apakah itu Benar?"Raja melihat Naruto

"Yeah! Karena aku sulit menggunakan sihir, aku jadi tidak bisa menguji cobanya dulu! Oleh karena itu melihat hasilnya aku tahu, bahwa sihir ini tidak cukup efisien untuk melawan kutukan tapi sangat efektif untuk luka! Buktinya adalah keadaan Tuan Putri, walau tubuhnya baik-baik saja ia masih mempunyai kutukan itu! Sehingga masih membutuhkan pemurnian!"Naruto membalas dengan kebohongan akan penciptaan sihir itu

"Kalau begitu, mengapa kau menjawab Analisa tadi?"

"Bukannya sudah kubilang! Aku tidak bisa mengujicobanya langsung!"

"Dengan kata lain kau menggunakan Tuan Putri sebagai kelinci percobaan! Apa kau tahu apa hukuman yang menantimu?"Penyihir kerajaan melihat Naruto dengan sangat tajam karena ia tidak terima jika ia kalah dalam sihir oleh orang yang tidak bisa menggunakan sihir

"Cukup! Mendengar perkataannya membuatku yakin! Tapi jika hal ini gagal kau akan dieksekusi!"Naruto mendengar perkataan Raja dengan tersinggung

"Mengapa hal itu bisa terjadi?"Pertanyaan dari Naruto yang membuat mereka semua melihat Naruto dengan tidak percaya karena seperti menentang Raja

"Oh apa kau tidak percaya dengan sihir buatanmu atau kau punya maksud lain?"

"Tidak, hal ini mudah saja! Jika kalian tidak percaya, jangan gunakan sihirnya! Bagaimanapun juga aku sudah menyediakan obatnya, jadi jika kau tidak mau menggunakannya! Maka tanggung akibatnya sendiri, aku pun tidaklah dirugikan dalam hal ini! Jadi mengapa aku harus dieksekusi jika gagal?"Naruto menjawab dengan heran akan pernyataan Raja

Ksatria Kerajaan berkumpul mengelilingi Naruto dengan persenjataan lengkap

"Kau dituduh melakukan pemberontakkan terhadap Kerajaan!"Mereka mengumumkannya dengan sangat jelas

"Budaya abad pertengahan memang luar biasa! Kau bahkan tidak perlu menggunakan bukti dan cukup menggunakan kekuasaanmu, maka semuanya beres!"Ucapan dari Naruto yang terus meledek Raja membuat mereka semua melihat dirinya tidak percaya, apa ia sudah tidak sayang nyawa? Sona, Sasuke, Rias, Arashi dan Menma bahkan tidak percaya melihat orang yang dulunya culun, cupu dan bahkan tidak berani bicara bisa berkata seperti ini

"Cukup! Eksekusi dia secara langsung!"Perintah langsung dari Raja membuat Ksatria menghunuskan pedangnya dengan cepat namun aura dingin menghentikan pergerakan mereka

Semua orang yang berada disini juga mengerti, kenapa disini bisa ada aura dingin? Yang berarti ada 2 kemungkinan, Kepala Keluarga Euritz sedang marah dan yang satunya lagi, penyihir Diabolos datang. Yang pertama tidak mungkin, karena Reygur sedang menikmati pesta dengan sake di tangannya yang berarti

"Diabolos!"Reygur yang kebetulan dekat dengan tempat Naruto, melihat wanita muda berambut ungu dengan dingin

"Oh Bocah kurang ajar! Rupanya kau masih hidup!"Wanita berambut ungu dengan pakaian hitam yang melambai-lambai seperti hidup a.k.a Diabolos melihat Reygur dengan seringai"Berani sekali dirimu menyebut namaku! Setelah kau menipuku!"

"Aku tidak ingat pernah menipumu! Kau saja yang mudah percaya!"Reygur membalas dengan ringannya

BLUSSSSSHHHHHH

Suhu di ruangan ini turun dengan sangat drastic yang membuat mereka semua kedinginan kecuali keluarga Phenex, Sitri dan Yukino yang memiliki imunitas tinggi terhadap suhu

"Hoi penyihir teror! Naikkan kembali suhunya! Disini jadi sangat dingin!"Naruto kembali berkata dengan ringannya tanpa peduli dengan situasinya yang membuat mereka berpikir, apa orang ini bodoh, tolol atau gila?

Suhu kembali naik dengan Diabolos yang melihat Naruto"Bukan kau!"

"Yeah, tentunya bukan aku!"Naruto yang mengerti perkataan Diabolos berkata dengan mudahnya

Diabolos melihat Kaisar dan mengulurkan tangannya"Kau bukan yang menciptakan sihir itu! Bergabunglah denganku! Di tempat ini kau tidak akan mendapatkan yang kau inginkan! Bahkan mereka bisa saja mengkhianatimu kapan saja!"

"Sepertinya kau bukanlah penyihir kacangan seperti yang disana karena bisa merasakan kekuatanku!"Kaisar melihat orang yang menentang perkataan Naruto dengan datar

"Tentunya! Aku tahu jika kau setingkat denganku! Jadi bagaimana?"Diabolos membalas dengan begitu tenangnya

"Prison"Kurungan yang mengurung mereka bertiga terbentuk seketiaka yang terbuat dari api dan angin, mengapa Naruto juga ikut dikurung? Karena ia dekat dengan mereka, mereka berlima tentunya sudah pergi dan mundur karena mengerti aba-aba dari orang lain

"Jadi kau mau membawa Kaisar?"Naruto bertanya dengan memastikan melihat Diabolos

"Yeah, apa kau akan mencegahku? Seorang sampah sepertimu!"Diabolos melihat Naruto dengan rendah

"Tidak, malah kusambut dengan baik, jika kau bisa membawanya!"Naruto membalas dengan tersenyum pada Diabolos yang merasa aneh

"Sudah Cukup! Sekarang kalian ditahan!"Ksatria dan Penyihir berkumpul di sekeliling mereka dan bersiap-siap menyerang karena mereka tahu bahwa kurungan ini bisa dihancurkan kapan saja! Sekarang ini mereka tengah menunggu, 4 Jendral Kerajaan yang sedang dipanggil

"Tawaranmu tadi kutolak"Kaisar menjawab dengan mudahnya"Jika kau ingin tahu alasannya, bukan karena aku mengabdi negeri ini! Karena aku punya kontrak penting dengannya"Kaisar menunjuk Naruto yang menghela nafas karena kembali dituduh, apa sekarang sedang trennya menuduh dirinya?

"Kau bisa membuat kontrak yang lebih bagus denganku daripada dengan orang cacat itu!"Diabolos membalas perkataan Kaisar yang tidak memuaskan dirinya

"Apa kau yakin? Jika kau bisa membuktikannya! Mungkin aku akan mempertimbangkannya kembali!"Kaisar bertanya dengan menyeringai kecil melihat Diabolos, lalu ia melihat Naruto dan mengerti apa maksudnya

Naruto mengeluarkan pedang Fate yang membuat mereka semua terpana oleh kecantikannya dan kekuatannya yang menyebar

"Jika kau bisa menggunakan pedang ini, akan kupertimbangkan kembali! Lagipula Naruto adalah orang yang bisa menggunakannya! Jadi ia sangatlah berharga bagiku!"Naruto melempar pedang itu kehadapan Diabolos setelah Kaisar berkata demikian

Orang-orang yang ada disini juga terlihat bingung, mengapa pedang sebagus itu dilempar begitu saja? Sudah jelas, kepala Naruto sudah tidak waras

Diabolos memegang pedang itu, namun ia tidak bisa menariknya dari tanah yang tertancap setelah Naruto melemparkannya. Kekuatan sihirnya juga terserap begitu cepat yang membuat ia melepaskan pegangannya

"Ada apa? Bukannya kau ingin membuat kontrak denganku!"Kaisar menyeringai melihatnya

"Hoi ada apa denganmu? Setelah berkata angkuh dan sombong seperti itu akan memalukan jika kau gagal"Naruto berkata dengan pedasnya seolah tidak sadar jika perkataannya tadi adalah sebuah provokasi"Diabolos gunakan anti-sihir! Penyihir yang sudah hidup lama sepertimu pasti bisa menggunakannya bukan! Mungkin saja akan berhasil"

Diabolos yang mendengar perkataannya menurutinya saja karena bagaimanapun juga ia tidak memiliki cara lain

Blaarrr

Pedang Fate langsung menolaknya setelah ia melakukannya, Diabolos melihat Naruto dengan tajam seolah mempermainkannya

"Percuma saja! Pedang Fate tidak bisa dicabut oleh seseorang yang tidak diakuinya"Astena yang entah menghilang kemana tadi, muncul begitu saja ditengah keributan

"Kau pikir penyihir agung sepertiku tidak bisa mencabutnya!"Diabolos menatap tajam Astena

"Karena kau sudah hidup cukup lama, seharusnya kau tahu bukan legenda peperangan para Dewa!"Astena berkata melihat Diabolos yang terlihat tidak mau membalas, tapi

"Yeah, Dalam legenda itu dikatakan para Dewa yang memiliki keabadian dibunuh oleh Iblis yang dulunya adalah Kaisar Iblis yang menguasai Dunia! Tapi ia dibunuh oleh saudaranya sendiri yang iri padanya bukan"

"Yeah, dan senjata itu adalah miliknya!"Mereka semua tidak percaya mendengarnya, bagaimanapun legenda itu sangatlah terkenal sampai diketahui semua penganut! Dan yang membuat mereka lebih terkejut adalah pemilik senjata ini adalah orang yang memiliki kecacatan sihir, Naruto Kamikaze

"Mustahil! Orang sepertinya dipilih oleh senjata Kaisar Iblis!"Diabolos melihat Naruto dengan tidak percaya, orang-orang disini juga melihat dengan tidak percaya kearah Naruto, yang ditatapnya hanya mengeluh kesah

"Jika kalian mau! Silahkan ambil saja, aku tidak butuh senjata itu!"Naruto membalas tatapan mereka dengan perkataannya yang seolah tahu, mereka menginginkannya

"Sombong sekali! Hanya karena kau terpilih oleh senjata itu! Jangan merasa kuat dulu! Kau itu hany-"

"Ya ampun, kau ini merepotkan sekali! Jika menginginkannya cempat ambil saja! Atau apa, kau ingin aku mencabutnya dan memberikannya padaku"Naruto berjalan dan mencabut pedang itu lalu memberikannya pada Diabolos yang melihat ini dengan kesal seolah dirinya sedang dihina"Ada apa? Ambillah! Bukannya kau sangat menginginkannya!"

"Kau tahu! Kau ini sangatlah angkuh sampai kau bilang tidak butuh senjata yang hebat ini!"

"Aku tidaklah angkuh, aku memberikan pedang ini karena aku tidak bisa menggunakannya dengan baik! Lagipula ada untungnya bagiku! Kau pikir aku memberimu pedang ini secara Cuma-Cuma?"Naruto membalas dengan heran

"Untung? Memangnya apa yang bisa kau dapatkan setelah membuat senjata ini?!"Diabolos terlihat kesal, memangnya apa lagi yang dibutuhkan olehnya selain kekuatan untuk menaklukan orang lain

"Kaisar akan pergi!"Jawaban spontan dari Naruto membuat mereka semua tidak percaya, karena bagaimanapun juga hanya untuk kepergian Kaisar, Naruto rela memberikan Pedang Fate yang sangat kuat secara Cuma-Cuma

BLAAARRRR

Diabolos terlihat marah sekali

"Aku benci sekali orang seperti dirimu yang begitu mudahnya mengkhianati orang lain!"Naruto mundur beberapa langkah, kurungan ini pun hancur begitu saja setelah merasakan kekuatan Diabolos

"Hoi Kaisar bisa kau bantu aku untuk menghadapinya!"Kaisar hanya memalingkan mukanya"Ya ampun, jangan bertingkah manja seperti itu!"

"Bukannya kau ingin aku pergi! Kalau begitu aku ingin tahu bagaimana kemampuanmu sampai tidak butuh perlindunganku!"Naruto hanya pasrah saja

"Aku tidak mengerti akan dirimu! Aku hanya menyediakan cara yang lebih efisien dan efektif, lalu alasan apa yang mendasarimu untuk berbuat seperti ini?"Ucap Naruto dengan meraih sesuatu dikantongnya yang ternyata tidak ada, lalu ia melihat Kaisar yang ternyata obatnya ada pada Kaisar

"Bukannya sudah kubilang, aku benci dengan orang yang dengan mudahnya mengkhianati orang lain!"

"Mengkhianati? Aku yang kau maksud! Apa kau sedang bercanda denganku?"Naruto membalas dengan tersenyum melihat Diabolos

"Apa aku menyinggungmu?"Diabolos membalas dengan tampang senang

"Tidak, aku hanya berpikir betapa dangkal dan bodohnya dirimu! Apa kau berpikir jika hubunganku dan Kaisar sangat dekat sampai aku bisa mengkhianatinya?"

"Sudah cukup bicaranya! Waktunya kau mati"Diabolos yang merasa kesal akan perkataan Naruto yang terus mempermainkannya, menyiapkan sihirnya dengan cepat

"Room"Naruto membuat ruang biru tipis yang menyelimuti semua istana ini_'Wah ternyata bisa, kupikir aku akan gagal!'_Naruto kelihatan senang sihir pertamanya berhasil, lalu ia mengganti senjatanya dengan pedang panjang 150 Cm

"Keangkuhanmu akan membawamu pada kekalahan!"Diabolos berkata dengan melihat Naruto, ia sangat marah pada Naruto yang memperlakukan rekannya seperti itu

"Kau ini ingin adu mulut atau adu otot?! Yang jelas daritadi kau terus saja berbicara!"Naruto membalas dengan kesal akan Diabolos yang terus saja meledeknya

Shuussh

Diabolos menghilang dari pandangan Naruto dan muncul disampingnya dengan pedang yang terhunus tajam, Naruto sendiri seperti tidak mau menangkisnya ia hanya diam saja

Trankk

Astena menghalau serangan Diabolos dengan cepatnya

"Kau itu bodoh ya! Menghalangiku untuk membunuh sampah ini!"Diabolos berkata dengan kesal melihat Astena menghalanginya

"Aku akhirnya tahu siapa identitas aslimu! Lalu bagaimana apa kau mau bekerja sama denganku?"Astena berkata pada Naruto dengan memusatkan perhatiannya pada Diabolos

"Alasan aku harus menerimanya?"

"Karena jika tidak kutolong kau pasti mati! Lagipula kau tidak menggunakan obatmu bukan, dengan begitu kesempatanmu untuk mengalahkannya sangat kecil! Dan juga respon orang-orang disini akan berubah seperti saat kau memperlihatkan kekuatanmu pertama kali!"Astena menjawab dengan ringan

"Dasar wanita licik! Rupanya kau sudah tahu, lalu apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

"Buat aku menjadi Dewi Tertinggi! Kau bisa melakukannya bukan!"

"Tidak mustahil! Tapi itu mustahil untuk diriku yang sekarang! Yeah, jika kau bisa menunggu mungkin aku bisa melakukannya"

"Ok, sepakat!"Astena segera membalas dengan cepat"Sayang sekali Diabolos! Kau tidak akan bisa menyentuh Naruto selama aku masih ada!"Astena melihat Diabolos yang membiarkan mereka bicara dengan ringan

"Aku tidak percaya! Apa kau mempercayai perkataannya?! Ia adalah lelaki licik yang bahkan menjual orang yang memiliki kontrak dengannya!"Diabolos seakan membujuk Astena untuk memihaknya

"Yeah, itu memang benar! Tapi kau harus bisa menggunakan ancaman untuk bisa mengendalikannya!"Astena membalas dengan tersenyum

"Sepertinya percuma saja berbicara!"Diabolos merapalkan mantra tingkat tinggi miliknya dengan cepat

Bangsawan yang berada disini merapalkan mantra pertahanan yang disatukan agar mereka tidak kena dampak dari mantra itu, walau itu percuma saja karena mantranya bisa menghancurkan seluruh istana ini sekaligus

"White"Diabolos merapalkan mantra yang sama dengan Kaisar waktu itu, sejumlah kekuatan sihir yang keluar dari lingkaran sihir dibelakangnya membludak dengan sangat kuat menuju Astena, Naruto dan Kaisar yang kebetulan ada disana

BLAAAAARRRRRRRRR

Seluruh Istana ini hancur dengan begitu kerasnya sampai terdengar ke pelosok Negeri, mereka semua baik-baik saja! Begitu pula bangsawan yang terlindungi berkat 4 jendral yang datang tepat waktu, mereka bertiga pun baik-baik saja! Astena melindungi Naruto dengan kekuatan sihirnya

"Tidak kusangka! Kalian semua bisa bertahan!"Diabolos berkata dengan sedikit kagum melihatnya

'_Sedikit saja telat yang tadi! Maka kita semua akan mati!'_Arashi melihat sekitarnya dengan sangat waspada dan takut_'Sialan! Ini semua gara-gara si cacat itu yang memprovokasi Diabolos! Tapi siapa wanita itu? Cantik dan juga kuat! Apa ia adalah pelindung kerajaan yang ada pada dongeng?'_Arashi melihat Astena dengan muka yang memerah karena kecantikannya

"Kalian semua! Cepatlah mengungsi! Kami empat Jendral akan melindungi kalian selagi kalian pergi!"Orang dengan rambut merah dan pakaian Jendral Bangsawan berkata dengan penuh wibawa yang dibalas dengan baik oleh mereka

"Jangan kau pikir! Aku ini butuh perlindungan anak muda sepertimu!"Minato, Reygur, Wanita dengan rambut pirang a.k.a Tsunade, lelaki berambut putih dan tato di wajahnya a.k.a Jiraiya, Orang dengan mata merah menyala dan memiliki pola a.k.a Fugaku, dan remaja yang memiliki mata sama dengan Fugaku a.k.a Shisui

"Kepala Keluarga! Tolong kalian serahkan pada kami! Diabolos bukanlah orang yang bisa dihadapi hanya dengan jumlah! Lagipula jika Kepala Keluarga terluka itu akan sangat berdampak pada Kerajaan ini"Orang yang memiliki rambut hijau rapi disisir kebelakang, mengintruksikan agar orang-orang ini tidak ikut campur

"Sirzeck, Falbium, Serafall dan Ajuka! Kalian pikir sedang berbicara dengan siapa? Kami adalah jendral terdahulu sebelum kalian! Hanya karena kalian memiliki julukan empat jendral dari peperangan melawan kerajaan! Bukan berarti kami kalah kuat dengan kalian!"Minato membalas dengan wajah yang sangat serius

"Jarang sekali melihatmu bertingkah bagus! Tapi yah, jika kalian mau ikut campur silahkan saja!"Naruto berkata dengan ringan, alasan ia berada disini karena ia pergi saja darisana karena percuma saja berada disana jika yang bertarung adalah Astena dan Diabolos, Kaisar berada didekatnya tentunya

"Kau ini kejam sekali! Meninggalkannya seperti itu!"Kaisar hanya berkata dengan tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto

"Tidak perlu memujiku!"Naruto membalas dengan datar

"Hoi, Naruto! Kenapa kau selalu saja membuat masalah akhir-akhir ini? Dan bahkan menentang Raja, apa kau tidak sayang nyawa?"Minato bertanya dengan kesal akan tingkah Naruto yang menurunkan derajat keluarga Kamikaze!

"Bukannya itu salahmu! Sudah kubilang aku menolaknya, tapi kau dengan keras kepalanya menyeretku! Terjadilah hal seperti ini! Lagipula aku juga kesal sekali dengan Raja itu! Karena sihir itu bisa saja gagal, bukan berarti kau bisa menyalahkan semuanya padaku! Orang yang menggunakannya sendiri adalah Menma, jadi kenapa ia menyalahkan padaku?!"Naruto membalas dengan kesal mengingat tingkah Raja tadi yang menyalahkan semua perihal Putri kepadanya, jelas sekali orang yang paling bertanggung jawab adalah orang yang menggunakan sihir itu! Jadi mengapa ia yang harus bertanggung jawab?!

"Lagipula kau ini aneh sekali! Jika kau sebegitu inginnya memutuskan kontrakmu dengan penyihir disampingmu! Aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati!"Reygur berkata senang melihat Kaisar

"Silahkan saja jika kau mau mati beberapa tahun lagi!"Naruto mengeluarkan pedang Fate dan menancabkannya ketanah

Reygur menyentuh pedang ini dan tersenyum"Ahh pantas saja Diabolos tidak bisa menarik pedang ini!"

"Memangnya ada apa dengan pedang itu?"Tsunade bertanya dengan bingung

"Pedang ini menyerap daya hidup seseorang! Orang yang memiliki daya hidup lemah akan langsung mati saat menyentuh pedang ini! Bahkan Diabolos orang yang memiliki kekuatan hidup sangat kuat pun tidak sanggup mengangkatnya"Reygur menjawab dengan tenang, mereka semua cukup terkejut! Bukan karena kekuatan pedangnya tapi orang yang bisa menariknya adalah orang yang dilabeli cacat dari lahir

"Benar sekali! Jadi ia terus hidup dengan menyerap umurku! Jadi kalian mengerti bukan alasannya?!"Naruto berkata dengan senang, akhirnya ada orang yang mengerti

"Terus hidup! Memangnya Kaisar dalam keadaan tersegel?"

"Yeah, sebagian dari dirinya yang lain tersegel dalam pedang itu! Karena itu pula ia harus selalu didekat pedang itu agar kekuatannya stabil"

"Jangan bicara angkuh kau Naruto! Aku tidak butuh daya hidupmu agar aku bisa terus mempertahankan keberadaanku didunia ini! Kau pikir sedang berbicara dengan siapa?"Kaisar berkata dengan kesal akan perkataan Naruto yang berkata ia membutuhkannya

"Oh tapi kau memang butuh diriku untuk melepaskan dirimu bukan!"Naruto berkata dengan mudahnya seolah meledek Kaisar

"Cih! Dalam sejarah orang yang bisa menggunakan pedang itu baru 2 orang, yang pertama Kaisar Iblis dan yang kedua kau! Jadi aku tidak bisa membunuhmu begitu saja!"

"Begitulah, jadi aku mau pe-"Ucapan Naruto terhenti oleh lingkaran sihir didepannya

"Kau ditahan!"Sirzeck berkata dengan melihat Naruto serius

"Kau terlihat sangat berbahaya! Jadi aku akan menahanmu dengan tujuan mengobservasimu!"

"Tidak kusangka ada orang normal disini!"Naruto menerima alasan itu begitu mudahnya

Astena Vs Diabolos

Mereka berdua bertarung dengan sengitnya! Tapi yang paling terlihat lebih unggul adalah Diabolos. Astena telah kehilangan banyak sekali kekuatannya semenjak Naruto mengalahkannya! Jadi ia harus bisa melakukan sesuatu

"Glacier!"

Tenk

Waktu berhenti dengan cepat menghentikan tembakan sihir Diabolos yang sudah berada di depan wajah Astena

"Ternyata sulit sekali, bertarung dengan tubuh manusia!"Astena memegang lukanya dengan tersenyum melihat Diabolos terhenti karena tekniknya

Srashh

Astena mencoba memotong Diabolos menjadi 2 namun ia gagal, entah kenapa tubuh Diabolos sangatlah sulit ditebas sehingga ia hanya memberikan banyak sekali luka di tubuhnya

Krak

Waktu kembali berjalan dan Diabolos tertunduk dengan banyaknya luka ditubuhnya

"Untuk melindungi orang yang meninggalkanmu! Kau ini benar-benar setia sekali!"Diabolos melihat Astena dengan setara

"Jangan bicara bodoh! Mana mungkin aku akan setia padanya! Lagipula aku membencinya!"

"Tapi kau tetap bersamanya! Bukankah itu bertentangan!"Diabolos melihat sekitar dan mereka semua. Ia yakin bisa menang jika hanya melawan kepala Keluarga, namun jika ditambah Astena, Kaisar dan 4 jendral, ia tidak merasa akan menang. Karena itu ia menurunkan posisi menyerangnya dan meloncat keluar yang kemudian menghilang, pecah bersama es yang turun dari langit

"Dia kabur!"Astena melihat Diabolos melarikan diri dengan santai, karena bagaimanapun juga ia tidak mau mengejarnya, merepotkan!

"Hoii Astena! Aku punya 2 berita, baik dan buruk! Kau ingin dengar yang mana?"Naruto berteriak dari jauh

"Baik dulu saja!"Astena membalas dengan tenang namun kedengaran sampai ke telinga Naruto

"Berita baiknya, kau dan Kaisar tidak ditangkap! Berita buruknya aku ditangkap!"Naruto berteriak dari jauh, Astena sendiri berjalan menuju tempat Naruto karena tidak suka suaranya yang menggema

"Apa, bukannya kedua berita itu baik!"Astena berkata dengan sumringah mendengarnya

"Ahh kau ini menjengkelkan sekali!"Naruto membalas dengan mengeluh kesah_'Dunia ini benar-benar sampah! Kenapa harus selalu aku yang kena sialnya?!'_

TBC

Untuk Muzaqqim22, penampilan dari sebagian tokoh anda pasti sudah tahu kecuali beberapa yakni Kaisar, Astena, Yukino dan Arashi bukan?

Penampilan Kaisar, mempunyai rambut orange tua yang terang, matanya sendiri berwarna emas untuk lebih jelasnya, lihat di manga Dungeon Master Chapter 49! Karakternya putri Kaisar

Untuk Astena sendiri ia memiliki rambut pirang panjang dan tampang yang angkuh, saya mengambil dari manga Shingan no Yuusha! Jadi anda bisa lihat dichapter 1

Lalu kalau Yukino, anda pasti sudah tahu! Karakter ini saya ambil dari Oregairu

Terakhir Arashi, ia memiliki rambut coklat dengan mata yang warnanya juga coklat, tinggi 170 Cm dan memiliki badan terlatih! Ia adalah calon penerus kepala Keluarga setelah Tsunade dan wajahnya kurang lebih sama dengan Shisui namun gaya rambutnya acak-acakan


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]  
Highschool DxD[Ichiei Ishibumi]

Created by : Daniel Tryus

Rated : M

Warning : Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), OOC, OC, Alternative Universe and Etc.

Don't like, Don't read ..

Ide ini dihasilkan oleh imajinasi otak Author sendiri, jadi harap maklum jika masih banyak kesalahan.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Penjara Bawah Tanah

Naruto mendekam di penjara ini untuk diintrogasi oleh Sirzeck yang mencurigainya, padahal Naruto sangat yakin ia tidak akan dicurigai karena mananya yang sangat rendah. Namun takdir berkata lain! Yah menurut perkataan Sirzecnk, ia akan berada di penjara ini selama seminggu penuh, tapi bila ada keadaan khusus maka waktunya akan diperpanjang

"Kuso-game!"Itulah kata yang keluar dari mulut Naruto yang sedang berbaring dialas yang disediakan oleh prajurit untuknya"Entah kenapa, aku selalu menjadi orang paling sial! Status!"Naruto melihat statusnya dan Luck miliknya masih 1, tidak berubah dari semenjak ia punya kemampuan ini, levelnya juga masih 1, tidak naik sama sekali walau banyak kejadian yang berlangsung dan mananya meningkat menjadi 35

"Hahhh mungkin jalan-jalan akan menghilangkan kebosananku! Swap!"Naruto menghilang dari penjaranya. Kemampuan Naruto ini berasal dari Skill Ruang miliknya, sebenarnya ia belum menonaktifkan skill itu semenjak menggunakannya saat Diabolos datang, hal ini dilakukan untuk menguji berapa lama ia bisa mempertahankannya! Dan tanpa diduga ia bisa menggunakan kemampuan lain saat berada dalam ruang miliknya, salah satunya adalah Swap yang bisa bertukar tempat dengan benda yang dipikirkan

Bruk

Naruto terjatuh dengan kepala duluan, karena bagaimanapun lucknya jelek! Yah jadi begini

"Siapa disana?"Suara yang berasal didepannya membuat Naruto kembali mengeluh

'_Belum apa-apa, aku sudah tertangkap! Sepertinya aku harus mencobanya lain kali sebelum menggunakannya!'_Naruto membatin pasrah, lalu ia berjalan menuju sumber suara untuk melihat ini kamar siapa

Terkejut, itulah yang dirasakan Naruto saat melihat orang yang ada didepannya! Wanita buta yang berada dikamar ini melihatnya dengan tajam walau ia tidak bisa melihat seolah keberadaannya sangat jelas baginya

"Siapa kau? Apa kau datang untuk membunuhku?!"Wanita itu berkata dengan tegas dan kuat, seolah ia bisa mengatasi semuanya sendiri

"Kau berkata seolah kau putri kerajaan ini saja!"Naruto membalas dengan heran dengan balasan ekspresinya_'Tunggu, jangan-jangan ia benar-benar…'_

"Kalau begitu saya minta maaf! Lalu apa yang anda lakukan disini?"

"Tersesat!"Jawaban spontan dari Naruto membuat wanita itu tertawa kecil"Apanya yang lucu?"

"Tentu saja lucu! Tidak kusangka seorang pelayan bisa tersesat sampai sejauh ini!"Wanita itu membalas dengan ringan

"Mengapa kau percaya begitu mudahnya? Bukannya kau harusnya waspada padaku!"Naruto heran akan tingkah wanita ini yang seolah ia ini bukan orang jahat, yah kalau dilihat dari fisik, wanita ini benar-benar cantik seperti Astena, rambut pirang yang digerai, Payudara yang mungkin ukurannya D-Cup, dan piyama yang dikenakannya serta mata ungu yang memandang kosong karena buta

"Aku itu bisa membedakan mana yang bohong dan tidak! Jadi aku tahu kamu berkata jujur!"

"Ohh, kalau begitu kita uji coba dengan perkenalan! Perkenalkan namaku, Naruto Kamikaze!"Wanita itu tersenyum mendengarnya

"Kamu bohong! Kamu bukanlah ia!"

"Wahh hebat juga! Namaku Naruto Dream, jadi siapa namamu?"

"Perkenalkan namaku Leticia! Tapi namamu benar-benar mirip dengan Naruto-kun!"Perkataan Leticia membuat Naruto berkeringat dingin, Leticia sangat berbahaya baginya yang bisa membongkar setiap ucapannya

"Yah mungkin karena kebetulan saja"

"Begitu! Tapi aku benar-benar merindukannya! Sebenarnya apa saja yang dia lakukan sampai tidak menjengukku?!"

'_Tunggu, apa-apaan ini? Bukannya ini akan berakhir dengan aku yang kena sial lagi!'_Naruto menyadari perkembangan ini dengan cepat dan segera menanggapi"Menurut rumor ia melarikan diri dari rumah karena tidak sanggup menahannya lagi! Bagaimanapun juga orang tuanya sangatlah keterlaluan bersikap padanya! Tapi ada rumor jika ia mati!"Leticia hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataanku yang membuatku makin gelisah

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak akan mempercayai rumor itu! Lagipula tidak mungkin Naru-kun akan terbunuh begitu mudah!"Leticia bercakap dengan senangnya

'_Maaf ya, sekarang ini tubuhnya sudah kupakai! Dan dia benar-benar mati, karena sepertinya Astena menukar jiwa yang ada ditubuhnya dengan tubuhku tanpa sengaja!'_Naruto hanya bisa meminta maaf dalam hatinya, karena jika ia mengungkapkannya! Ia akan terkena bahaya"Oh ya, mengapa kamu tidak berdiri? Kamu seperti dikurung disini untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu"

"Aku tidak bisa melihat, berdiri ataupun merasakan sentuhan! Aku hanya bisa mendengar karena itu aku dikurung disini sebagai penutup aib! Bagaimanapun juga, keluarga bangsawan tidak menerima anak cacat sepertiku!"Leticia menjawab dengan jujur karena ia juga merasa sangat berat hidup seperti ini walau ia memiliki kekuatan sihir yang besar, tapi Naruto selalu ada disampingnya sehingga ia bisa bertahan hingga sekarang

"Hmm begitu! Aku bisa menyembuhkanmu!"Ucapan Naruto yang walaupun terdengar jujur bagi Leticia hanya ditanggapi dengan senyuman pahit

"Banyak orang yang berkata seperti itu tapi tidak pernah ada yang berhasil! Lagipula itu tidak mungkin dilakukan"Naruto merasa tersinggung mendengarnya

"Oh atas dasar apa kau berkata seperti itu?"Entah kenapa Naruto sangat tertantang mendengar balasan Leticia

"Apa kamu tahu tentang makhluk mitos, Kyuubi?"

"Tidak, aku hanya mendengar desas-desusnya saja!"

"Kyuubi adalah monster ganas yang disegel padaku setelah wadah sebelumnya! Aku dipilih karena kekuatan sihirku yang besar, tapi itu tidak cukup untuk bisa menjinakkan Kyuubi sehingga, kakiku, sentuhanku dan mataku direbut olehnya! Ini adalah balasan karena aku terlalu sombong akan diriku dulu!"Naruto melihat Leticia secara dekat

'_Direnggut, kata yang cukup bagus juga untuk menggambarkan keadaanmu! Yah walau sebenarnya tidak seperti itu!'_Naruto berkata begitu setelah melihat tubuh Leticia secara teliti"Aku bisa mengembalikan sentuhanmu sekarang juga! Tapi rasanya akan sangat sakit, jika kamu bisa berjanji tidak akan berteriak dan menahannya, aku bisa pastikan kau akan bisa merasakan sentuhanmu kembali!"

"Yah aku tidak akan terlalu berharap! Tapi aku bisa berjanji akan hal itu"Leticia menanggapi dengan positif yang membuat Naruto merinding karena kepercayaan dirinya

'_Wanita ini benar-benar menakutkan sekali! Kurasa aku harus mewaspadainya! Tapi memaksakan sentuhan untuk kembali bisa mengakibatkan kematian! Walau begitu, kita lihat seberapa kuat tekadnya untuk menahannya!'_Naruto berjalan kepunggung Leticia"Apa boleh aku menyentuh punggungmu?"

"Apa kau ingin berbuat mesum? Percuma saja! Aku bahkan tidak merasakan sesuatu, jadi kau tidak akan puas!"

"Ya ampun, tidak kusangka kau ini bisa berpikiran negative juga!"Naruto membalas dengan heran, karena Leticia ternyata takut juga disentuh oleh pria lain

"Terserah saja! Lagipula aku tidak akan merasakan apapun jika kau melakukannya!"Naruto menyentuh punggung Leticia setelah diizinkan_'Untuk bisa memperbaiki sentuhan biasanya dibutuhkan peralatan untuk mengubah DNA secara menyeluruh dan itupun kemungkinannya masih kecil! Tapi di dunia yang ada sihir ini, aku bisa melakukannya dengan menata ulang dan membuang DNA yang rusak lalu memaksa pembelahan sel secara cepat! Yah kurasa aku harus berterima kasih pada Kaisar karena telah memberikan kemampuan Ruang ini'_Naruto menggunakan sihirnya pada tubuh Leticia dengan begitu kuat

Panas, dingin dan sakit itulah yang batin Leticia rasakan saat Kyuubi dalam dirinya mengamuk karena tindakan Naruto

"N..Naruto apa ya…yang kamu la…lakukan?"Leticia berkata dengan sedikit merintih merasakan rasa sakit yang telah lama menghilang darinya. Naruto tidak menjawabnya ia mengabaikannya karena ia harus focus dalam melakukan hal ini. Mungkin kalian heran mengapa Naruto baik-baik saja walau ia berada jauh dengan Kaisar? Jawabannya adalah pedangnya dibawah oleh Kaisar, jujur saja Naruto sangat terkejut saat mendengarnya bahwa kutukannya akan berkurang 100 kali lipat saat benda itu berada jauh darinya.

Naruto melepaskan tangannya dari punggung Leticia dan berjalan ke kursi yang berada dekat dengannya"Jadi bagaimana?"

"Mengejutkan! Aku hanya bisa terkejut merasakan aku bisa merasakan lagi!"

"Yah jujur saja, itu cukup melelahkan! Apalagi jika ditambah bagian kaki dan matamu!"Leticia sedikit terkejut mendengarnya

"Kau juga bisa menyembuhkan bagian itu?"

"Itu hal yang mudah! Yah itu yang akan kukatakan jika aku punya peralatanku! Tapi aku yang sekarang akan sangat kelelahan karena hanya menggunakan sihir!"

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan sebagai imbalannya?"Leticia bertanya dengan kharisma yang kuat memancar darinya

"Aku ingin kau sembunyikan fakta bahwa kau bertemu denganku disini! Dan membantuku saat aku dijerat oleh kerajaan dan aku ingin buku tentang geografis, ekonomi, sejarah dan tanaman!"Naruto menjawab dengan ringan

"Tidak kusangka, kupikir kau akan meminta sesuatu yang lebih! Tapi aku hanya bisa memenuhi syarat itu jika aku sudah sembuh!"

"Tidak masalah, dalam 6 hari aku bisa menyembuhkannya! Itupun jika kau tidak keberatan jika aku selalu berkunjung kekamarmu!"

"Tolong jangan sungkan berkunjung!"Leticia membalas dengan tersenyum

"Oh, baru kali ini aku mendengar orang berkata sopan padaku! Biasanya mereka selalu berkata dengan maksud lain disetiap perkataannya"Naruto sedikit terkejut mendengar balasan Leticia yang seperti menghormatinya

"Aku tahu mengapa mereka bersikap seperti itu?! Aku dulu juga begitu, tapi setelah merasakan bagaimana rasanya, aku jadi berpikir! Ahh rupanya rasa tidak adil ini yang membuat orang memberontak! Karena itu aku ingin mengubah kerajaan ini!"

"Oi kau yakin memberitahu hal ini padaku!"

"Yeah, kamu adalah orang yang sangat baik! Jadi memberitahumu ambisiku bukanlah sebuah masalah!"

"Kalau boleh jujur, kekanakkan sekali ya!"

"Biarlah kekanakkan, karena hal yang membentuk pribadi dewasa adalah kekanakkan!"Leticia membalas dengan penuh percaya diri

"Kamu memang hebat! Kalau begitu, aku ingin pergi dulu! Besok aku akan berkunjung lagi!"Naruto berjalan menuju pintu"Swap"

Ia berpindah ke luar ruangan tanpa suara"Ya ampun, hari demi hari! Kenapa selalu ada saja kejadian dalam setiap tindakanku"Naruto berkata demikian setelah melihat orang berpakaian serba hitam didepannya ini yang pasti pembunuh yang dikirim

Tap Tap

Naruto menghindari serangan mereka yang mengincar titik vitalnya, bagaimanapun ia tidak bisa menggunakan senjatanya disini, alasannya pedang miliknya terlalu panjang untuk ukuran loron M. Bisa-bisa pedangnya menempel di dinding saat ia ayunkan, jujur saja ia tidak bisa teknik pedang Jepang, yang ia bisa cuman gaya sederhananya karena itu pula gaya sederhana tidak cocok dipakai di ruang sempit

"Tidak ada pilihan lain! Akan kugunakan kalian sebagai percobaanku!"Naruto melihat mereka dengan dingin

Srash

Seolah tahu serangan itu datang, Naruto hanya melangkahkan kaki kirinya kebelakang untuk menghindarinya

Chuk

Deg

Ada kotak yang keluar dari tubuh orang pertama

"Shambles"Naruto memindahkan kotak itu ketangannya dengan cepat"Tidak kusangka aku bisa mencopot jantung orang tanpa membuatnya mati! Jika sihir ada di dunia modern, bisa dipastikan dunia akan hancur 1000 tahun lebih cepat!"Naruto melihat kotak yang berisi jantung orang tadi dengan teliti lalu ia meremasnya dengan kuat

Dug

Orang itu tertunduk dengan memegang dadanya yang berlubang

"ARRGGGHHHH"Ia berteriak sangat keras yang membuat Naruto menghentikan aksinya agar tidak ketahuan, Assasin yang lain tentu ketakutan melihatnya karena bisa saja Naruto menyiksa mereka tanpa belas kasihan dengan meremas jantung dan memulihkannya kembali lalu melakukannya lagi"Ah mereka sudah dating!"Naruto merasakan kehadiran prajurit yang datang dengan kesal

"Swap"Naruto kembali berpindah ke sel penjaranya dengan membawa jantung itu sebagai percobaan kemampuannya

"Apa kau puas jalan-jalannya, Naruto?"Suara wanita yang sangat Naruto kenal menggema di penjara bawah tanah ini

"Yah, aku cukup menikmatinya, Kaisar! Jadi bagaimana kau bisa masuk kesini?"

"Tentu saja menyelinap! Tapi kau ini benar-benar tidak punya harga diri ya! Setelah dihina, direndahkan dan dipandang seperti sampah kau masih bisa tersenyum dan memaafkan mereka! Apa kau tidak punya kebencian untuk menghancurkan sesuatu?"

"Wahh tidak kusangka kau tidak menyadari hal seremeh itu!"Naruto hanya membalas dengan tersenyum melihat Kaisar yang kebingungan"Tidak seperti dirimu saja kebingungan seperti itu!"

"Aku ini orang yang punya harga diri! Walau aku bisa melihat ingatanmu, ada hal yang tidak kumengerti!"

"Jawabannya mudah! Apa kau pernah mengingat gonggongan anjing setiap kau bertemu, bermain dan memberinya makan?"Kaisar langsung mengerti apa maksud perkataan Naruto

"Tidak kusangka ternyata kau orang yang sangat kejam juga!"

"Tidak juga! Aku hanya menganggap mereka tidak memiliki akal untuk menilai sesuatu, bahkan saat pertemuan aku hanya menganggap beberapa orang saja yang memiliki akal! Yah salah satunya Sirzeck, malah ia yang paling memiliki akal karena bisa menyadari betapa berbahayanya aku!"

"Jujur saja, selain pikiranmu! Semua bagian dari dirimu itu tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan orang berambut merah itu!"

"Pengetahuan bisa mengalahkan Kekuatan, namun kekuatan bisa mengalahkan pengetahuan!"

"Paradoks, kenapa kau senang sekali memainkan kata?"Kaisar hanya menanggapi dengan lelah

"Salah, kata-kataku tadi bukanlah Paradoks! Jujur saja, menurutku Paradoks itu tidak ada!"Ucapan Naruto menarik perhatian Kaisar

"Jika Paradoks tidak ada, bagaimana kau bisa menjelaskan ini?'Suatu ketika ada penculik yang menculik anak, dan ia menghubungi kedua orang tuanya lalu bermain tebak-tebakkan, jika si orang tua benar maka anaknya akan dikembalikan, dan jika tebakannya salah maka anak itu akan dijual, lalu si ayah menebak jika si penculik tidak akan mengembalikan anaknya, ayah menebak dengan benar, tapi jika ia benar bukannya anaknya tidak akan dikembalikan' jadi bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Mudah saja bukan, penculik mempunyai kuasa untuk tidak mengembalikan! Jujur saja, penculik ini tidak akan mengembalikan karena ia berkuasa dan juga sejak kapan tebak-tebakkan itu dimulai? Tebak-tebakkan itu tidak pernah dimulai! Itu hanyalah sebuah kebohongan, jika kau mengatakan itu tetaplah paradox, bukannya kebohongan juga merupakan paradox itu sendiri?!"

"Yah, jujur saja aku kurang lebih setuju denganmu! Jadi alasan utamanya adalah…"

"Yeah, mereka hanya tidak ingin mempercayai dan mengetahuinya! Karena dengan percaya berarti kau harus merelakan sesuatu, dan dengan mengetahui kau harus merasakan takut akan sesuatu yang terjadi!"

"Manusia itu sangatlah rapuh ya"Kaisar hanya berkata dengan tersenyum melihat Naruto

"Yah sebagai bukan manusia kamu pasti tidak akan mengerti! Jika manusia itu karena kerapuhannya mereka terus-menerus mencari sesuatu yang bisa menghilangkan kerapuhan mereka, walaupun itu berarti harus kehilangan segalanya!"

"Aku ini Iblis, aku memang makhluk jahat tapi manusia itu lebih jahat dari makhluk apapun tapi juga lebih baik dari makhluk apapun! Contohnya adalah dirimu, kau ini sangatlah jahat pada orang lain tapi sangat baik pada temanmu"

"Apa yang kau katakan? Aku ini tidak punya teman!"Naruto membalas dengan pandangan datar melihat Kaisar

"Benar juga! Kau ini adalah penyendiri yang selalu menghancurkan hidup orang lain!"

"Kau juga termasuk!"

"Tenang saja, aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai temanku! Lagipula untuk apa aku berteman dengan penyendiri yang suka main game? Kau itu hanyalah alat bagiku!"

"Wah itu cukup menyakitkan!"Naruto membalas dengan tersenyum yang ringan seperti biasa"Lalu tujuanmu kemari?"

"Hanya ingin melihatmu! Apa kau membuat ulah lagi?"Kaisar membalas dengan melihat Naruto yang seperti diledek

"Kau ini! Jangan bertanya hal yang sudah jelas! Lagipula jika hanya itu urusanmu, kau bisa pergi sekarang!"Naruto yang kesal diledek oleh Kaisar membalas dengan cukup datar dan wajah yang jengkel

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi! Bye-bye"Kaisar melambaikan tangannya dengan senyum yang tercetak jelas diwajahnya

"Wanita itu!"Naruto entah kenapa selalu bisa dibuat kesal oleh Kaisar

Sisi lain

Naruto Kamikaze yang asli

Ia sekarang berada ditubuh 37 tahun milik Naruto Dream, yah pertamanya ia terkejut tapi setelah membaca diarynya akhirnya ia mengerti. Dan tidak disangka ditempat yang tidak ada siapapun disini ada peralatan yang sangat canggih dengan buku panduannya

"Walau ia sangat jenius! Ia selalu dicemooh! Sangat berkebalikan tapi aku berterima kasih! Terutama tentang mesin peremajaan itu! Berkat itu aku bisa membuat tubuh ini berumur 18 tahun lagi!"Ia melihat foto Naruto Dream dengan kawanan peneliti, dan sangat jelas Naruto terlihat sangat muda dibanding peneliti lainnya

"Tapi mengapa aku bisa bertukar tubuh dengannya? Aneh!"Tidak seperti Naruto Dream, Naruto Kamikaze cukup bodoh sehingga tidak mengerti yang terjadi"Tapi tidak apa, aku akan pergi dari pulau tidak berpenghuni ini dan menjadi orang paling hebat di dunia ini!"

Naruto Dream Place

Seminggu sudah berlalu sejak ia ditahan, sehingga ini adalah waktunya ia bebas! Dan tidak disangka Kaisar dan Astena menunggunya, dengan wajah cemberut tentunya

"Lama!"Mereka berdua nyeletuk dengan seenaknya seolah ini bukan salah mereka

"Sabar! Aku harus bisa membalas mereka nanti!"Naruto berjalan kearah mereka

"Jadi bagaimana, apa kau tersiksa didalam sana?"Astena bertanya dengan wajah yang sangat senang sekali

"Yah, sebenarnya aku cukup menikmati jalan-jalannya!"Naruto membalas dengan senyum yang seolah menang

"Penjaga, maaf! Orang ini sangat suka kabur, jadi tolong tahan lagi!"Kaisar berkata pada penjaga itu dengan keras, Naruto melotot keras kearah Kaisar. Penjaga itu hanya tersenyum saja, karena bagaimanapun mereka selalu berjaga sehari penuh, jadi ia yakin bahwa itu hanya candaan. Benar mereka tertipu, karena itulah mereka tidak percaya jika Naruto selalu kabur, hal ini merupakan fakta yang perlu diberitahu! Namun penjaga itu nampaknya tidak akan percaya

"Hahh, aku pergi dulu!"Naruto berjalan meninggalkan mereka, lagipula untuk apa mengajak mereka? Mereka sudah pasti punya tempat kediaman sendiri, dan juga pedang Fate sedang tidak ada bersamanya jadi ia akan baik-baik saja selama Kaisar tidak keluar Ibukota

"Kalau begitu, Astena siapkan sihir teleport!"

"Kenapa aku harus menuruti perintahmu?"Astena membalas dengan tajam pada Kaisar

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi sendi-"

"Narutoooo!"Suara orang yang asing bagi mereka membuat Kaisar menghentikan ucapan dan tindakannya serta Astena dan Naruto yang melihat ke sumber suara

"Leticia, apa yang kau lakukan dipenjara ini?"Naruto melihat Astena yang menggunakan riasan yang sangat cantik, dengan dress panjang kebawah dan rambut pirangnya yang digerai dengan mata ungu yang memancarkan kehangatan dan kenyamanan

"Tentu saja memberi ini! Dan…"Leticia memberikan cincin emas yang pastinya penyimpanan dan membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga Naruto

"Benarkah?!"Naruto sangat terkejut mendengarnya

"Yeah, hal ini dilakukan dengan tujuan tertentu! Jujur saja saat rapat tadi, banyak sekali yang tidak setuju agar kau tidak kesana!"

"Oh aku sangat berterima kasih! Lalu siapa yang setuju?"

"Minato Kamikaze, Reygur Euritz dan Sirzeck Gremory! Mereka bertiga memiliki pengaruh yang kuat bahkan Raja sekalipun harus mempertimbangkan keputusan mereka! Jadi untuk sementara kau akan masuk akademi!"

"Ya ampun, jika mereka ingin merekrut Kaisar! Rekrut saja langsung, tidak perlu dengan cara yang merepotkanku seperti ini!"Naruto membalas dengan kesal, karena bagaimanapun juga ia sudah tahu jika alasan mereka ingin ia masuk ke akademi dimana dulu ia dikeluarkan, yaitu untuk bisa menarik perhatian Kaisar agar masuk ke kubu mereka"Lalu kapan aku harus masuk ke tempat itu?"

"Yah 2 hari lagi, kau harus menyiapkan dirimu! Lagipula kau adalah pengecualian jadi kepala sekolah sendiri yang akan mengindentifikasimu!"

"Begitu ya, lalu apa kau kenal dengan Yukino Euritz?"Ucapan Naruto memancing emosi pada Leticia yang langsung kembali bersikap biasa

"Aku tidak terlalu tahu, tapi yang kutahu ia adiknya Raizer-dono! Dan juga aku mendengar rumor ia dijual ke gereja agar keluarganya bisa pulih dari kebangkrutan!"Leticia mengatakan dengan jujur lagipula ia harus menjawabnya, hitung-hitung sebagai imbalan atas kesembuhannya. Jujur saja seluruh orang di istana sangat terkejut saat melihatnya kembali normal bahkan Raja menyambut dengan senang hati dan memberikan apapun yang ia mau

"Begitu! Apa gerejanya adalah yang Tujuh Warna?"

"Aku kurang tahu tapi kemungkinan orang yang bisa membayar untuk hutang keluarga Euritz hanya agama itu saja!"

"Begitu, terima kasih!"Naruto menundukkan kepalanya sedikit yang membuat Astena dan Kaisar tersinggung"Hei Kaisar mana uang pembagian penjualan sihir ini!"

Kaisar melemparkan cincin yang berisi bagian Naruto, bagaimana ia sudah membaginya! Naruto 10 juta dan ia 5 juga, kenapa bisa 15 juta yang ia dapatkan? Karena Minato memberi bonus sebanyak 5 juta pada mereka! Jujur saja Kaisar tidak tertarik mengambil 5 jutanya jadi ia berikan saja pada Naruto sehingga jumlahnya 2 kali lipat dari miliknya

"Terima kasih, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ketempat lain!"Naruto berjalan meninggalkan mereka, jelas sekali ia ingin ke gereja itu

"Tunggu, aku ikut!"Kaisar berjalan menyusul Naruto yang hanya menyisakan Astena yang terpaksa harus ikut karena daripada bosan dirumah sendirian

"Ia pergi! Tapi kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, di akademi!"Leticia tersenyum melihat punggung Naruto yang semakin menjauh

Gereja

Naruto sekarang ini berada dihadapan Pastur yang memiliki rambut pirang dan memegang buku

"Langsung saja keintinya! Aku ingin membeli kembali Yukino!"Naruto berterus terang dengan melihat Pastur itu yang seperti kebingungan

"Apa maksud anda? Kami ti-"

"Jangan berbohong Pastur! Wajahnya terlihat tersenyum sangat jelas bagiku!"Naruto melihat wajah Pastur yang kebingungan dengan datar

"Apa ma-"

"10 juta Gold! Itu adalah jumlah uang yang kutawarkan untuk membeli Yukino!"Pastur itu seketika mematung mendengar jumlah itu, bagaimanapun mereka hanya mengeluarkan jumlah 1 juta gold untuk membelinya karena itupun permintaan dari Kepala Keluarga Reygur yang membuangnya dan merupakan penghormatan padanya. Uang ini benar-benar menggiurkan tapi

"Baiklah, aku akui! Kami memang membelinya! Tapi aku tidak akan menjualnya, bagaimanapun ini adalah perintah dari Paus!"Pastur itu menjawab dengan teguh melihat Naruto yang menyeringai

"Kalau begitu ini penawaran terbaru! 100 juta gold!"Pastur langsung melebarkan matanya, jumlah uang itu bisa digunakan untuk membuat Negara yang cukup besar, dan juga Gereja 7 Warna juga sedang dalam keadaan kritis, apa aku har-

"Baiklah, akan kujual gadis itu padamu!"Suara yang tidak asing bagi Pastur dari belakang segera membuatnya berlutut kebelakang

"Paus, apa anda yakin?"

"Tidak apa-apa! Kepala Keluarga Euritz bukanlah orang yang akan menebus anaknya yang telah dijual, bagaimanapun juga dengan uang itu kita bisa mendapatkan lebih banyak! Lalu apa kau bisa memberi bukti kau memiliki uang itu?"Paus itu melihat Naruto dengan tersenyum, Naruto sendiri hanya melemparkan sebuah cincin pada Paus yang langsung ditangkap

"Ini asli! Baiklah!"Paus menarik lengannya yang memiliki rantai dan mengeluarkan Yukino yang lehernya dirantai, tapi ekspresi wajahnya tidak pernah berubah seperti saat ia bertemu Naruto pertama kali

Yukino berjalan kearah Naruto, baju yang digunakan cukup compang-camping tapi tidak ada bekas luka atau apapun, sepertinya masih baru

"Ia tidak apa-apa bukan?!"

"Yeah, kami baru saja mau melakukannya! Tapi kedatangan anda membuatku berhenti dan memutuskan untuk berhenti! Syukurlah anda adalah orang yang memiliki realitas dan jiwa bisnis! Dengan begini gereja tidak akan hancur!"Paus melihat Kaisar dan Astena dengan waspada dari tadi

"Selama ia baik-baik saja, aku tidak akan mempermasalahkannya! Tapi tidak kusangka sebuah agama akan menimbun harta!"

"Dunia ini tidak berjalan hanya dengan impian dan keadilan!"

"Benar juga, aku sangat setuju denganmu!"Naruto berdiri dan mengambil kontrak budak dari Paus

Naruto dan rombongannya pergi keluar, mereka keluar dengan hening tanpa ada orang yang mau bicara

"Kenapa kau mau mengeluarkan uang sebesar itu untukku?"Pertanyaan Yukino yang tiba-tiba mengalihkan perhatian Naruto

"Kau ini sangatlah hebat ya!"

"Jawab pertanyaanku!"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang! Aku akan membalas perbuatanmu! Jadi sekarang aku tidak berhutang apapun lagi padamu!"Naruto menjawab dengan mengangkat bahunya lega

"Hutang? Apa maksudmu saat di kota itu?"Yukino berkata dengan tidak percaya melihat Naruto"Aku tidak tahu kau ini bodoh, tolol, idiot atau sangat baik?!"

"Kau mungkin menganggapnya hal kecil! Tapi karena itu aku bisa bersenang-senang! Jadi pasti akan kubalas perbuatanmu waktu itu!"Naruto menyerahkan gulungan budak pada Yukino yang ia terima"Tolong hancurkan! Aku tidak bisa menggunakan sihir elemen sepertimu, jadi hancurkan dengan tanganmu sendiri!"

"Kau ini benar-benar aneh! Setidaknya kau bisa meminta sesuatu padaku sebagai imbalannya! Bahkan aku tidak keberatan untuk memberikan tubuhku sebagai imbalan kebebasanku!"

"Tidak apa! Lagipula aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang kumau!"Naruto hanya membalas dengan tersenyum"Tapi dengan ini hutangku bertambah menjadi 90.055.000 gold"Naruto hanya tersenyum getir mengatakannya

"Kau ini benar-benar suka sekali berhutang ya!"Astena hanya berkata dengan tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah Naruto yang terlalu seenaknya dan tidak memikirkan konsekuensinya

"Yah, itu juga bukan masalah besar! Astena buat lingkaran sihir teleport, kirim aku langsung ketempatku!"Lingkaran sihir seketika tercipta setelah Naruto mengatakannya

Shung

Naruto hanya bisa melihat mereka semua dengan datar, benar orang-orang ini adalah Kaisar, Astena, dan Yukino"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Aku bisa mengerti untuk Kaisar, tapi apa yang kau dan Yukino lakukan disini!"

"Kau ini memang tidak pernah bersikap sopan padaku! Memangnya ada masalah?"

"Ada!"Jawaban Naruto yang sangat tegas membuat Astena kesal

"Biarin! Tempat ini cukup besar bukan!"

"Tempat ini kecil untuk mantan Dewi sepertimu bukan"Seolah argument Naruto tadi adalah sebuah jebakan mematikan, Astena tidak membalasnya karena jika dibalas itu membuktikan bahwa ia bukan Dewi"Jadi kenapa kau ada disini Yukino?"

"Yeah, aku baru saja bebas! Jadi aku butuh tempat berteduh untuk sementara! Jadi mohon izinkan aku untuk tinggal disini"

"Baiklah!"Astena langsung bereaksi dengan jawaban Naruto yang positif"Apa, Kau punya keluhan?"

"Tentu saja! Kenapa kau memperbolehkannya, sedangkan aku tidak?"

"Dia itu meminta baik-baik! Tidak seperti dirimu!"Naruto membalas dengan pedasnya pada Astena yang langsung berjongkok dengan melukis ketanah dan wajahnya seperti ingin menangis

"Kau ini benar-benar tanpa belas kasihan!"Yukino melihatnya dengan kasihan

"Kaisar apa kau bisa membuat Golem yang mirip denganku dan memiliki rincian yang sama?"Naruto melihat Kaisar

"Yah, sebenarnya bisa! Tapi jika harus sama membutuhkan waktu, tapi kalau mirip aku bisa langsung membuatnya!"

"Kalau begitu yang mirip saja!"Naruto membalas dengan cepat

Ctik

Tanah yang langsung terbentuk menjadi Naruto dan Kaisar terbentuk, dan kekuatan sihir dan semua statusnya sama kecuali Skill yang dimiliki Naruto

"Sepertinya kau sudah tahu, aku akan kemana!"Naruto melihat golem itu dengan tersenyum

"Yeah, aku ini rekanmu! Jadi aku pasti tahu kemana kau akan pergi!"Kaisar membalas dengan melihat Naruto datar

"Tunggu, kalian akan pergi kemana lagi?!"Astena berdiri dan bertanya dengan terkejut

"Ke Benua Utara! Kota pelabuhan, Istal"

"Bukannya itu kota paling miskin di benua ini! Untuk apa kau kesana?"Yukino sedikit terkejut mendengarnya

"Tentu saja untuk menghasilkan uang! Jadi apa kau mau ikut Yukino? Lagipula kau pasti akan kesusahan disini!"Naruto melihat Yukino yang tersenyum karena sepertinya Naruto telah memikirkan semuanya

"Aku peringatkan, disana itu tidak ada apa-apa!"Yukino menjawab dengan senang

"Tenang saja, akan kubuat Kota itu makmur!"

"Ano apa kalian melupakan sesuatu?"Astena berkata dengan mengangkat tangannya

"Kau masih disini?!"

Ctak

Suara Naruto yang seakan mengusirnya untuk pergi, benar-benar membuat Astena kesal

"Tentu saja aku disini! Dan juga aku ingin ikut!"Astena membalas dengan kesal

"Hahh, kalau begitu! Kita pergi saja sekarang!"

"Eh"Balasan Astena yang terkejut

"Apa, kau tidak ingin ikut?"Naruto langsung merespon perkataan Astena

"Tidak-tidak, mari kita pergi"Astena yang tidak mau kena kata-kata pedas Naruto segera menghentikan kalimatnya yang keluar dari mulutnya

Lingkaran sihir yang menyelimuti mereka semua kembali tercipta dengan cepatnya

Ctik

Semuanya langsung berubah setelah Kaisar menjentikkan jarinya. Mereka sudah sampai di Istal, kota miskin yang dipenuhi berandalan! Tentu saja mereka berada dipinggiran agar tidak menarik perhatian

Kota ini benar-benar kotor dan juga busuk, entah Kenapa Naruto ingin datang kesini

"Ne Yukino apa kau tahu? Mengapa tidak pernah ada pedagang lagi yang kesini?"

"Yeah, itu karena di pelabuhan ada monster yang akan menghancurkan tiap kapal yang lewat dan juga pedagang keliling tidak tertarik untuk mendatangi desa miskin yang tidak memiliki apapun, walaupun mereka datang itupun hanya pedagang yang menjual makanan!"

"Wah kau ini lebih berguna daripada Astena yah! Sepertinya akan cocok jika kau mengembangkan kota ini!"Naruto melihat dengan menyeringai, karena ia akan merombak kota ini dan mendapatkan uang untuk membayar hutangnya

"Wah ada barang bagus!"Orang-orang yang memiliki perawakan kekar dan tidak memakai baju namun memiliki senjata tajam dan ekspresi wajah yang bengis, muncul dihadapan mereka berempat"Tiga wanita itu pasti akan laku! Dan untuk laki-lakinya singkirkan saja!"Orang yang sepertinya leader melihat Naruto, Kaisar, Yukino dan Astena dengan senang

'_Wah mereka ini sungguh tidak beruntung!'_Naruto membatin dengan melihat mereka kasihan

"Apa-apaan tatapan mengasihanimu itu?"Leader tersinggung dengan tingkah Naruto

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu! Lebih baik kau lari, mereka bertiga ini monster! Kalian pasti akan langsung mati, jika berhadapan dengan mereka!"Naruto menjawab dengan jujur, karena benar Kaisar itu sangat kuat, Astena juga kuat lalu Yukino ia pasti bisa mengatasi berandalan ini dengan mudah

"Jangan banyak ngomo-"Kata-katanya terhenti setelah pisau yang ia hunuskan ke Kaisar untuk menyakitinya terhapus beserta lengannya

"Kau pikir kau pantas menyentuhku?!"Kaisar melihat orang itu dengan sangat tajam, sampai ia sangat ketakutan yang membuatnya langsung mundur dan berteriak sekeras mungkin karena sadar tangannya juga hilang

"Wah dia sangat kejam!"Yukino hanya bisa berkomen datar akan tingkah Kaisar yang seperti keterlaluan tapi

"Dia bahkan tidak bertindak apa-apa Yukino! Itu hanya luapan yang keluar dari kekuatannya!"Astena melihat Kaisar yang dirinya sendiri penasaran, karena menurut hal yang dia rasakan Kaisar itu manusia, tapi kenapa manusia bisa memiliki kekuatan sebesar ini, jika itu iblis maka hal ini juga tidak normal namun tidak mustahil

Para penculik itu mengelilingi mereka dan berhati-hati pada Kaisar

"Percuma saja tahu! Kedua wanita itu juga sama bahayanya dengan Kaisar!"Ucapan Naruto membuat mereka bergidik takut, karena setelah pembuktian tadi bagaimana mereka bisa tidak percaya pada ucapan Naruto

"Kalau begitu kami hanya harus menyaderamu!"Penculik itu menyerang Naruto yang dihindari begitu saja

"Kau butuh bantuan?"Kaisar hanya bertanya singkat

"Sepertinya tidak perlu! Lagipula aku ingin mencoba bertarung sesekali!"Naruto memunculkan pedang Fate dari cincinnya

"Sepertinya itu barang mahal! Lihat bahkan sampai berkilauan!"Penculik itu terlihat sangat menginginkan pedang Fate"Hei Bocah! Serahkan pedang itu!"

"Sayang sekali! Sekarang ini aku sedang tidak ingin menyerahkan pedang ini!"Naruto berjalan lurus kearah mereka tanpa persiapan menyerang sama sekali

"Mati, kau bocah!"Mereka menyerbu Naruto yang tetap berjalan

Srash

Mati, itulah yang terjadi pada semua penculik yang mengepungnya! Mereka semua terbelah dua oleh satu tebasan Naruto. Penculik yang tersisa hanya gemetaran, bagaimanapun juga ia cuman seorang sekarang

Naruto melihat baik-baik pedang Fate"Mengecewakan"Hanya itu kata yang keluar dari mulut Naruto yang membuat sisa penculik merinding ketakutan"Hei Kau!"

Penculik itu langsung meringkuk ketakutan setelah Naruto memanggilnya"T..tolong ampuni saya!"

"Aku bisa mengampunimu dengan satu syarat!"Ucapan Naruto membuat orang itu sedikit melihat ke wajah Naruto untuk memastikan

"B..benarkah?"

"Yeah, bisakah kau beritahu? Apa yang keluar dan datang kesini? Semuanya yang kau tahu!"

"B..baik! hal yang keluar dari sini, adalah budak! Karena kota ini tidak memiliki sumber daya semenjak datangnya monster laut yang menguasai pelabuhan, biasanya yang akan dijual adalah wanita dan anak-anak! Laki-laki disini tidak terlalu laku dipasaran, karena itu kami selalu membunuh pengunjung laki-laki dan menculik perempuannya! Dan yang sering masuk kesini adalah pedagang makanan dan orang yang tertarik membeli budak! Pedagang selalu memberi harga yang tinggi pada kami! Jika kami tidak bisa membayar, maka perempuan, anak-anak akan dibawa dan laki-laki dipaksa bekerja keras tanpa bayaran! Hanya itu saja yang kutahu!"Orang itu menjawab dengan melihat kebawah karena takut

"Begitu! Terima kasih atas informasinya! Silahkan pergi!"Orang itu langsung berlari setelah Naruto berkata demikian

"Apa kau yakin?"Yukino bertanya dengan kesal mendengar perkataan orang itu

"Apanya yang salah darinya? Aku hanya meminta informasi dan sebagai gantinya kuampuni nyawanya! Jadi jika kau marah karena kegiatan yang terjadi disini! Itu tandanya kau tidak pernah hidup dalam masyarakat!"Naruto hanya membalas dengan ringan

"Apa kau tidak memiliki rasa kemanusiaan?"

"Tidak, jika aku punya aku pasti sudah membunuhnya setelah ia mengatakan itu!"Naruto membalas dengan mudahnya seolah pertanyaan Yukino tidak berbobot

"Sudahlah kalian berdua! Lagipula yang Naruto lakukan tidak sepenuhnya salah, ia hanya memenuhi perjanjian yang ia buat!"Yukino hanya memalingkan wajahnya mendengar Astena membela Naruto

Naruto pergi dengan Kaisar meninggalkan mereka berdua yang masih diam disana karena tujuannya tidak akan tercapai jika masih bicara dengannya

Pantai, itulah tempat yang dituju Naruto! Ia kesini adalah untuk membuat garam, jika ditanya mengapa? Karena kualitas garam di dunia ini sangatlah buruk sampai terasa tidak enak baginya

"Kaisar, tolong lakukan!"Kaisar hanya maju saja kedekat laut karena mengerti maksud Naruto yang memintanya membasmi monster laut yang ada disini

Brusshhhh

Monster-monster raksasa yang memiliki ukuran puluhan meter melihat Kaisar dengan mata yang melihat mangsanya

"Enyahlah.."

"Jangan kau bakar"Kaisar langsung berhenti sesaat mendengar perkataan Naruto"Ayolah, jika kau bakar! Nanti akan susah!"Kaisar hanya bisa mendesah saja

"Ice Age"Laut dan monster laut membeku seketika setelah Kaisar mengatakan nama sihirnya, bagaimanapun yang Kaisar gunakan adalah sihir skala besar bahkan lingkaran sihirnya berada diatas awan dengan ukuran ratusan meter

"Yah, tidak masalah juga! Jadi apa monster laut ini benar-benar sudah mati?"Naruto melihat kepala monster laut yang membeku bahkan mata dari monster laut itu seperti sebongkah es

"Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri bukan!"Kaisar hanya menjawab dengan cuh

"Kalau begitu, bakar semuanya!"Balasan Naruto yang seenaknya hanya mendapat balasan desahan dari Kaisar

"Hell…"

"Maksudnya bakar sampai mereka tidak membeku! Bukan bakar sampai menjadi abu!"Seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan Kaisar untuk menyusahkannya, Naruto langsung menghentikannya dengan cepat

"Cih, Blaze!"Panas yang setinggi 300 derajat lebih langsung mencairkan laut dan monster laut yang membeku"Apa kau puas sekarang?"

"Hm, aku sangat puas!"Naruto membalas dengan tersenyum lalu ia melihat kebelakang dimana ada banyak orang yang berdatangan karena sihir Kaisar yang terasa ke seluruh kota

"Hei kalian semua? Apa kalian ingin makan?"Naruto bertanya dengan berdiri tegak melihat mata mereka yang kuning

Mereka kelihatan seperti sangat lelah dan bahkan sulit untuk berdiri"Jika kalian ingin makan, bekerjalah untukku! Dan akan kuberikan makanan untuk kalian! Bagaimana?"Mereka hanya menjawab dengan mengangguk

"Room! Shambles"Naruto memindahkan monster laut yang telah mati itu kepantai dan memotong-motongnya menjadi kecil"Makanlah"

Mereka langsung memakannya karena sangat kelaparan sehingga tidak peduli apa makanan ini beracun atau tidak. Mereka makan dengan sangat rakus sampai tidak ada yang tersisa

"Bagaimana? Apa kalian ingin yang lebih enak dari itu?"

"Ingin! Kami akan bekerja untukmu! Jadi berilah kami makanan"Mereka semua berlutut pada Naruto yang hanya tersenyum kecil

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu, langsung akan kuberikan pekerjaan pada kalian"Naruto tersenyum seperti orang yang sudah tahu hal ini akan terjadi

Akademi

Sudah 3 hari semenjak Naruto, Kaisar, Astena dan Yukino pergi ke Istal. Yang dimasukkan ke akademi juga hanya Kaisar dan Naruto. Karena itu pula Naruto hanya meminta golem untuk mereka berdua untuk pemeriksaan test masuk. Pada saat di test kepala sekolah sangat terkejut dengan jumlah kekuatan sihir Kaisar yang mencapai 7000 dan kekuatan sihir Naruto yang 15. Perbedaan yang bagai langit dan bumi ini membuat Kepala Sekolah memisahkan mereka berdua, bagaimanapun juga kedua golem ini hanya mengikuti saja tanpa membalas perkataan Kepala Sekolah yang merupakan Tsunade Senju

Kelas di Akademi ini terbagi menjadi 3, Alpha, Beta dan Gamma. Semuanya diurutkan berdasarkan prestasi, orang dari kelas Alpha adalah orang yang memiliki kekuatan sihir 900 keatas dan orang dari kelas Beta adalah 400-899 lalu Gamma adalah kelas yang berisikan murid yang memiliki mana 100-399, Naruto seharusnya tidak masuk! Itulah yang seharusnya terjadi, tapi desakkan dari Sirzeck membuatnya tetap masuk dengan pengecualian! Karena itu pula ia dimasukkan ke kelas Gamma dan Kaisar ke kelas Alpha

Benar, mereka berempat kembali tadi pagi! Oleh karena itu Kaisar dan Naruto harus pergi ke kelas, yah karena peraturan Naruto memberikan pedang Fate pada Kaisar karena jarak kelas Alpha dan Gamma lebih dari 100 meter. Sebenarnya sangat mengesalkan sekolah bagi Naruto karena ia terus saja diejek, untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya ia pergi kekantin dengan memesan makanan yang cukup untuk 2 hari

"Oh siapa yang ada disini? Bukannya ia adalah primadona sekolah kita"Benar, wanita berambut perak dan mata lavender ini sangat hebat sekali dalam merendahkanku sampai aku ingin menyumpalnya dengan batu, tapi kutahan saja lagipula akan bermasalah jika aku melawan orang dari klan Senju"Jangan mengabaikanku!"Wanita itu terlihat kesal karena aku sama sekali tidak membalas ataupun bereaksi terhadap perkataannya, lagipula wanita yang bisa membuatku takut hanya Leticia jadi ancamannya sama sekali tidak berpengaruh padaku!

"Sebagai primadona sekolah, aku memintamu untuk pergi dari sini!"Akhirnya aku mengatakannya, bagaimanapun primadona sekolah memang harus memiliki kekuasaan, yah walau primadona sekolah terburuk

Wanita itu terlihat kesal bahkan mulai terlihat lingkaran sihir dilengannya"Memangnya kau ini siapa? Kau itu cuman kegagalan dalam keluarga Namikaze yang bahkan tidak pantas ada disini!"Ia berkata dengan dinginnya sambil mengarahkan sihirnya padaku

Tap

Lengan yang menyentuh pundaknya membuat ia menoleh kebelakang dan wajahnya terlihat ketakutan

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan dengan sihir itu pada sahabatku?"Leticia, benar putri kerajaan yang mewarisi makhluk mitos terkuat, tentu saja wanita itu akan merinding melihat Leticia melihatnya dengan tajam

"Aku cuman ingin memberikannya layanan special! Karena Leticia-sama sudah ada disini, mungkin Leticia-sama bisa melakukannya pada sahabat anda!"Wanita itu pergi dengan mudahnya seolah hal tadi tidak pernah terjadi

"Ya ampun, apa kau ini tidak punya rasa takut sama sekali?"Leticia hanya memandang Naruto lelah karena tingkahnya yang terlalu santai

"Tentu saja punya, contohnya aku takut padamu!"Balasan dari Naruto membuat Leticia mencubit pipinya

"Kau tadi mengatakan apa?"Leticia bertanya dengan wajah yang seram

"Aku takut padamu!"Naruto menjawab dengan masa bodoh, Leticia hanya menghela nafas mendengar jawaban Naruto

"Kau ini tidak pernah mendengarnya bukan?"

"Apanya?"

"Jika kau berurusan dengan Putri Kepala Sekolah, kau akan terjebak dalam hal yang sangat buruk! Bahkan aku sekalipun akan kesulitan dalam membantumu!"

"Kalau begitu cukup jangan membantuku! Apa susahnya?!"Naruto membalas dengan acuh yang membuat Leticia kesal

"Aku ini khawatir padamu! Jadi jangan balas seperti itu"Naruto terkejut mendengarnya, Leticia yang melihatnya tentu saja malu

"Terima kasih! Tapi lebih baik kau jangan membantuku! Atau kau akan kesulitan dalam posisimu sebagai Tuan Putri Kerajaan!"

"Tidak kusangka, ternyata kau bisa bersikap sopan juga! Tapi mengapa kau tidak ingin aku membantumu?"

"Karena tidak berguna!"Leticia kembali dibuat kesal, jadi semua perjuangannya tidak ada artinya bagi Naruto"Jika kau ingin tahu, kenapa tidak berguna? Yah mengkhawatirkanku itu hanya akan membuatmu tidak focus, lagipula kau harus bisa mendapatkan kembali citramu sebagai Tuan Putri, jadi membantuku cuman akan jadi halangan bagimu! Aku tidak ingin jadi beban untuk orang lain"

Leticia hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, walau kata-katanya sangat kasar ternyata ia sangat memikirkannya"Terima kasih, tapi aku membantumu berdasarkan keinginanku sendiri! Jadi tentu saja kau bukan beban!"

"Kalau begitu, jangan membelaku didepan umum! Nanti aku akan ditanyai oleh Minato berbagai macam pertanyaan! Yah lagipula wanita itu tidak akan pernah bisa membullyku!"Naruto mengayunkan garpunya pada Leticia yang berisi makanan, Leticia membuka mulutnya dan menerima dengan senang hati suapan dari Naruto

"Hmm makanannya terasa enak saat disuapi olehmu"Leticia hanya tersenyum sambil makan

"Ayolah, tolong jangan menghiraukanku!"Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat Leticia mengabaikannya, lagipula sudah berapa lama ia bisa mengobrol seperti ini. Mereka bertiga sangatlah badas sampai-sampai mengajak mereka bertiga ngobrol itu sama dengan menggali kuburanmu, jadi aku hanya bisa mengobrol seperti ini hanya dengan Leticia

"Bilang saja, aku tunanganmu, mudah bukan?!"Leticia menjawab dengan ringannya seolah tidak tahu ia siapa

"Dengarkan Leticia! Kau ini putri dan aku ini orang cacat! Mana mungkin keluarga O'otsutsuki akan menerimaku bukan?"

"Kau ini hebat dalam sihir bukan! Jadi kenapa tidak?"Leticia kembali memakan suapan dari Naruto dengan raut wajah bahagia

"Orang yang hebat dalam sihir itu, Kaisar, Astena dan Yukino! Mereka bertiga itu jauh lebih kuat dalam kekuatan sihir daripadaku, yah bisa dibilang sangat jauh lebih kuat dariku! Kaisar bisa menggunakan semua sihir, Astena menggunakan sihir non-atribut, dan Yukino yang memiliki sihir es! Jadi saat kau bilang aku hebat dalam sihir, waktu itu aku hanya menggunakan kekuatan sihirku agar bisa menyusun kembali DNA-mu! Jadi aku sama sekali tidak memiliki kemampuan sihir! Jadi apa menurutmu aku akan diterima?"

"Jujur saja yang kau lakukan sangat hebat untukku! Tapi Ayah dan Ibu mungkin tidak akan menyetujuinya karena bagaimanapun juga seorang bangsawan haruslah sangat kuat, dengan kata lain memiliki atribut dan kekuatan sihir yang besar! Jadi berusahalah untuk jadi tunanganku ok?"Leticia menjawab dengan tersenyum melihat Naruto yang hanya bengong seketika mendengar jawaban Leticia yang begitu seenaknya

"Terserah kau saja! Kau adalah orang yang paling sulit kuyakinkan!"Naruto hanya pasrah saja menerima kemenangan Leticia

"Tidak kusangka kau bisa mengalah juga!"Kaisar yang muncul dari belakang Naruto mengejutkan Leticia

"Berisik! Jadi apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Hanya ingin berkumpul denganmu saja!"Kaisar menjawab sambil duduk didekat Naruto, Leticia yang melihatnya tentu saja kesal

"Jadi bagaimana? Mengecewakan?"Naruto bertanya pada Kaisar yang hanya menghela nafas

"Sangat mengecewakan! Kualitas sihir sangat jauh menurun, bahkan sihir tingkat terendah yang bisa kugunakan adalah sihir tingkat tinggi di akademi ini! Sepertinya umat manusia akan musnah saat iblis kembali bangkit!"

"Kenapa kau seperti peduli saja pada manusia?"Naruto bertanya dengan heran akan jawaban Kaisar

"Jawabannya mudah, karena tidak akan menyenangkan melawan musuh yang lemah!"Kaisar menjawab dengan tersenyum melihat Naruto yang hanya bermuka seperti ingin tertawa

"Tunggu, bukannya klan iblis telah musnah!"Leticia berkata dengan heran

"Salah, mereka disegel! Bukannya ada legenda tentang pemanggilan pahlawan dan disertai Raja Iblis bukan! Memangnya hal itu tidak terjadi saat pemanggilan sebelumnya?"

"Tidak, karena baru sekarang pemanggilannya berhasil! Lagipula itu digunakan untuk turnamen pengganti perang antar Negara! Jadi jika untuk menghadapi Raja Iblis itu sedikit.."

"Aneh, memangnya ada berapa orang yang dipanggil dari dunia lain?"

"Totalnya ada 6, tiap Negara memanggil 2 orang! Dan ketiga Negara besar sudah memanggilnya, dan turnamen akan dilaksanakan 2 tahun kedepan! Oleh karena itu, Pahlawan juga ikut belajar disini, karena pada awalnya mereka hanya orang awam yang tidak tahu sihir!"

"Hmm, jadi aku orang… tunggu! Itu berarti jika ada kecacatan maka akan dibuang! Hebat sekali kau Astena"Leticia yang tidak mengerti hanya tersenyum saja

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang job, kau ini sebagai apa Leticia?"Naruto bertanya dengan cukup penasaran karena yah berkat Kaisar, jobnya yang terdaftar di akademi ini adalah sebagai Priest, padahal ia tidak punya kekuatan penyembuh sama sekali

"Hmm, aku Knight dan Mage! Yah itu job yang cukup langka loh"Leticia berkata dengan membanggakan dirinya

"Apa kau tidak ingin Tanya aku?"Kaisar memejamkan matanya sebelah karena kepercayaan dirinya

"Tidak perlu! Kau sudah pasti punya semua title bukan?!"Benar, Kaisar memiliki semua job yang berhubungan dengan pertempuran, diantaranya Assasins, Knight, Mage, Tamer, Tank, Summoner, dan lain-lain.

"Oh kau memang hebat, tapi job-ku yang terdaftar adalah Mage!"

"Tidak cocok"Naruto hanya memandang rendah Kaisar dengan wajah ingin tertawa

"Priest juga sama tidak cocoknya denganmu!"Kaisar membalas dengan kesal

"Kau pikir ini salah siapa?"Naruto membalas dengan melihat Kaisar tajam, mereka berdua saling mengintimidasi dengan kuat

"Anoo.."Suara yang tidak dikenal membuat mereka melotot dengan tajam ke sumber suara tadi karena mengganggu mereka"Bolehkan saya duduk disini?"Orang itu bertanya dengan wajah yang gugup melihat Kaisar dan Naruto yang kelihatan seram

"Ah Yusha-sama! Kenapa anda kesini? Bukannya teman anda ada disana!"Leticia segera bereaksi melihat siapa orang itu

'_Heee… jadi dia Yusha yang dipanggil! Terlihat menyedihkan'_Naruto meledek dalam batinnya melihat penampilan orang yang memiliki rambut lurus pendek warna coklat dengan postur tubuh normal dan tinggi 170 cm disertai mata coklat yang lembut dan menggunakan seragam akademi yang berupa celana panjang hitam, baju putih dengan blazer krem yang terdapat symbol kerajaan

'_Jangan bilang begitu, jika dibandingkan dengan kau dia itu 100 kali lebih baik dalam sifat dan keberuntungan, yah walau kekuatan kalian tidak akan bisa dibandingkan sih'_Kaisar melihat Naruto dengan kasihan

"Ano lebih baik jika pertengkaran kalian ditempat lain saja! Kalian menimbulkan kekacauan disini"Yusha berkata dengan tersenyum kikuk

"Bertengkar? Ini bukanlah pertengkaran, lagipula pertengkaran adalah hal yang dilakukan seorang teman dengan temannya!"

"Benar sekali! Orang ini sama sekali bukan temanku!"

"Kalian kompak sekali!"Yusha berkata dengan entengnya, Kaisar dan Naruto tentu saja tidak terima dipanggil kompak

"Kozuki-sama tolong jangan membuat keributan disini!"Leticia berkata dengan sopan sekali pada Yusha a.k.a Kozuki

"Leticia-chan, panggil saja aku Kozuki! Jangan ditambahkan -sama!"Kozuki membalas dengan tersenyum pada Leticia yang memalingkan mukanya, yah ia paling tidak tahan dengan Kozuki karena adiknya selalu ribut mengenai Kozuki jika ia dekat dengannya

"Oho kalian saling kenal!"Naruto berkata dengan menyeringai licik melihat Leticia dan Kozuki

"Tidak, aku ditunjuk oleh ayah untuk memandu Kozuki-sama waktu itu! Karena itu pula kami jadi saling kenal!"Leticia membalas dengan terburu-buru agar Naruto tidak salah paham

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu! Nikmati waktu kalian berdua!"Naruto menyeret Kaisar bersamanya lagipula ia ada kelas setelah ini

Kelas Gamma

Pelajaran Sihir

Naruto sekarang tengah meringkuk pada mejanya, karena ia sama sekali tidak mengerti yang diajarkan gurunya! Yah bagaimana Naruto bisa mengerti jika yang diajarkan adalah lanjutannya, ini seperti memberitahu bayi Sin Cos Tan

"Naruto Kamikaze! Jika kau tidak suka dengan pelajaran sihirku, kau boleh pergi!"Guru yang daritadi mengawasi Naruto berkata dengan tegas karena Naruto sama sekali tidak memperhatikan

"Bagaimana bisa aku suka, jika aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dasarnya?!"Naruto membalas dengan jelas sekali nadanya yang membuat orang-orang disini ingin tertawa yah sebenarnya sebagian karena setengah dari kelas ini kebanyakan adalah rakyat jelata dan setengahnya lagi adalah bangsawan, tentu saja yang tertawa adalah bangsawan karena mereka tahu Naruto memiliki kecacatan mana

Bruk

Buku yang terbang kearah Naruto, cukup tipis sebenarnya tapi tetap saja buku memanglah sakit saat menghantam kepala

"Jika kau ingin tahu dasarnya, bacalah buku itu! Yah itupun jika kau mengerti!"Orang yang memberikan buku itu tertawa setelah menyelesaikan perkataannya

"Begitu, terima kasih!"Naruto hanya menanggapi dengan ucapan terima kasih karena berkatnya sekarang ia tahu bagaimana dasarnya

Orang-orang disini tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar balasan Naruto yang seperti orang lemah yang diberi makan. Naruto tidak memperhatikan mereka dan membaca buku yang cuman ada 20 lembar itu, betapa terkejutnya dia membacanya. Benar, karena buku ini terlalu mudah jika dibandingkan dengan skripsi atau bahkan tesis miliknya, karena itu ia membacanya dengan sekilas dan menulis dalam bukunya secara ringkas dan menambahkan sesuatu

Kelas berakhir, namun itu terasa singkat bagi murid yang normal dan terasa sangat lama bagi Naruto yang tidak biasa belajar dengan orang lain, bahkan ia sesekali terasa mual, untung saja kertas laporan dari Astena tentang Istal membuatnya tidak muntah

Seolah penderitaanku belum selesai, sekarang ada kelas latihan! Kelas latihan ini dilakukan bersamaan oleh Alpha, Beta dan Gamma. Hal ini bertujuan agar murid yang lebih rendah bisa mempelajari sesuatu dari murid kelas atas. Dan juga tempat latihan yang seperti kolosseum ini dilapisi sihir yang akan membuat luka hilang atau lebih tepatnya konversi luka fisik menjadi beban otak, padahal lebih berbahaya beban otak daripada luka fisik

"Wah ada si cacat!"

"Ahh aku jadi malas jika ada si cacat!"

"Setidaknya kita bisa dapat tontonannya yang menyedihkan!"Bisik-bisik dari kelas Alpha dan Beta terdengar begitu jelas bagi semua orang disini yang membuat Naruto semakin malas berada disini

'_Hahh aku akan pergi ke Istal dan tinggal disana selama sebulan untuk rehabilitasi!'_Naruto merencanakan untuk membiarkan golem saja menggantikan dirinya disini

"Kalian semua berpasangan! Pasangan kalian adalah orang yang menjadi lawan duel kalian, jadi memilihlah dengan hati-hati!"Instruksi guru langsung dilakukan, semua orang mencari pasangan mereka dengan cepat, Naruto tentu saja tidak mendapat pasangan, karena jika ada yang berpasangan dengannya hanya akan kena cemoohan. Tapi hal ini juga merupakan kenyamanan pada Naruto begitulah seharusnya

Kenyataan berkata lain, Kaisar juga sendirian! Karena bagaimanapun ia sudah mencapai tingkat GrandMaster, tingkatan itu berdasarkan banyaknya mana, yang paling rendah Perunggu (100-800), Perak (801-1900), Emas (1901-2999), Warrior (3000-4000), Master (4001-5000), Grandmaster (5001-7000), Saint (7001-8999) dan terakhir Legenda (9000-9999). Kebanyakan dari kepala keluarga mempunyai kekuatan GrandMaster namun pengecualian untuk kepala Keluarga Duke, Euritz dan Raja serta 4 Jendral, mereka semua memiliki kekuatan tingkat Saint! Orang yang memiliki tingkatan Legenda hanya satu orang dikerajaan ini namun sekarang ini ia tidak diketahui keberadaannya, tapi menurut rumor ia orang yang kejam. Kenyataan bahwa tingkatan (Palsu) Kaisar adalah puncak Grandmaster membuat mereka tidak mau berpasangan dengannya karena tidak mau terlihat buruk, aku sendiri bahkan tidak masuk tingkatan Perunggu jadi tidak ada yang mau berpasangan denganku agar citra mereka terjaga. Bagaimanapun juga rata-rata dari kelas Alpha jika Kaisar dikeluarkan adalah Perak dan Emas, lalu disusul Beta yang dominan Perak serta Gamma yang kebanyakan adalah Perunggu, pengecualian diriku

Awalnya aku sangat lemas tapi setelah tahu lawanku Kaisar, hal ini membuatku bersemangat! Karena sudah lama sekali aku ingin membenamkan wajahnya ketanah, khukhukhukhu

"Ahh si cacat Cuma akan mempermalukan dirinya!"Kelas Alpha, Beta dan Gamma berbisik dengan keras. Yah pertandingan pertama sendiri adalah Kaisar dan Naruto karena instruktur ditempat ini melakukan berdasarkan urutan waktu yang paling cepat selesai menurutnya. Senjata yang digunakan sendiri adalah senjata yang terbuat dari kayu agar luka tidak terlalu serius

"Mulai"Naruto memegang pedang kayu ditangan kananya dengan melihat tombak kayu yang digunakan Kaisar

Sushhh

Naruto menghindari tusukan Kaisar yang mengincar lehernya dengan cepat. Penonton tentu saja terkejut dengan kecepatan Kaisar yang sangat cepat, bahkan mereka tidak menyadarinya

Slash

Naruto menebaskan pedangnya menuju kepala Kaisar yang dihindari begitu mudahnya

Bush

Kaisar mengincar jantung Naruto, namun seperti ia bisa melihat masa depan serangannya dihindari begitu saja yang langsung diserang balik dengan ayunan menyilang

Trank

Kebingungan, itulah yang terjadi pada penonton karena mereka jelas-jelas mendengar benturan besi tapi mereka tidak percaya karena yang beradu tadi sangat jelas adalah batangan kayu

Tank Tank Tank

Seperti senjata asli yang beradu, mereka berdua bertarung seperti ingin membunuh satu sama lain, dilihat dari perspektif penonton yang akan memenangkan pertarungan ini pasti Kaisar namun saat ini Kaisar tengah disudutkan karena keseimbangannya yang terus diincar oleh Naruto, sepertinya ia benar-benar serius untuk membenamkan wajah Kaisar ke tanah

Sementara itu

Ruang Kepala Sekolah

Tsunade, Jiraiya, dan Leticia berada disini. Mengapa Leticia bisa berada disini? Jawabannya mudah, ia datang ke akademi ini sebagai pengamat untuk Kaisar! Ia sudah pernah lulus dari akademi ini namun alasan yang diberikan kerajaan untuk mengasah kemampuannya kembali hanya sebuah tipuan

"Mustahil! Mengapa banyak sekali hak istimewa yang diberikan pada wanita bernama Kaisar ini?"Leticia membaca dokumennya dengan mata membulat tidak percaya

"Sebenarnya! Wanita itu seperti menahan kekuatannya saat kami mengetes berapa banyak mananya! Dan kau tahu batas yang ia tekan adalah sampai 7000, dengan kata lain ada kemungkinan ia telah mencapai tingkatan Legenda seperti kakekku! Apa kau mengerti, apa maksudnya?"Tsunade menjawab dengan tegas melihat Leticia yang membalas dengan tegas

"Tapi memberinya perlakuan sebanyak ini hanya akan membuat dia sombong, arogan dan bahkan meremehkan kita! Jika kalian ingin memberinya perlakuan khusus, kenapa tidak berikan saja satu atau dua? Sepuluh perlakuan khusus itu terlalu banyak!"Leticia tetap membantahnya

"Kau memang benar! Tapi seorang penyihir selalu mengincar keuntungan! Selama ia tidak mendapatkan keuntungan ia tidak akan bekerja sama!"Jiraiya sebagai wakil Kepala Sekolah menanggapi dengan serius persoalan ini

"Kalian sudah salah sejak awal!"Ucapan Leticia memancing mereka berdua

"Memangnya apa yang wanita baru sembuh sepertimu tahu?"Tsunade menjawab dengan sinis

"Sejak aku bertemu dengannya pertama kali! Aku merasakan tubuhku sangat merinding karena kekuatannya, bahkan Kyuubi dalam diriku juga langsung tidak memberontak! Kalian mengerti bukan maksudnya!"

"Karena itu, kami menetapkan keuntungan ini baginya bukan?! Agar ia mau kepihak kita!"

"Kalian benar-benar tidak mengerti! Kaisar sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan semua perlakuan ini, alasan kenapa ia bisa berada disini karena Naruto juga ada disini! Jadi selama Naruto masih disini Kaisar tidak akan pernah pergi! Lagipula dilihat dari kekuatannya ia bisa menghancurkan seluruh negeri tanpa kesusahan! Jadi perlakuan khusus seperti ini sama sekali tidak ada artinya!"Leticia membalas dengan bosan

"Jadi kau ingin kami memberi perhatian pada orang yang gagal test masuk itu!"Jiraiya menyimpulkan perkataan Leticia dengan melihat wajahnya"Sepertinya kau sangat peduli sekali padanya!"

Leticia sedikit terkejut mendengarnya tapi ia kembali tenang"Kalau harus jujur aku akui memang aku ingin membantunya dengan memberi perlakuan khusus! Tapi aku tidak semena-mena, aku memikirkan cara yang paling baik dan juga untuk Kaisar aku sangat yakin akan hal itu! Bahkan Kaisar selalu menuruti perkataan Naruto, jadi menurutku yang menjadi penarik minat Kaisar adalah Naruto! Sehingga kita harus membuatnya nyaman disini!"

"Putri, jika Raja sampai tahu hal ini! Statusmu bisa terancam dan Kyuubi dalam dirimu akan diambil, kau tahu bukan apa itu artinya?"Tsunade memandang tajam Leticia yang masih tersenyum, ia sangat tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika Kyuubi dipisahkan darinya

"Yeah, tapi tidak apa-apa! Aku siap menerima resikonya!"Jawaban yang teguh dari Leticia hanya membuat mereka memijat pelipis

Kembali ke pertarungan

Brushh Bruugghh

Suara bola api yang mengarah pada Naruto dihindari begitu mudahnya

Tank brak

Naruto mementalkan Kaisar yang menahan serangan dengan tombak miliknya

'_Sial, dia benar-benar tidak menurunkan penjagaannya!'_Naruto merasa kesal karena daritadi terus saja gagal membuat Kaisar jatuh

"Ahh aku mulai bosan! Bagaimana jika kita serius sedikit?"Kaisar melihat Naruto lurus dan diatasnya muncul lingkaran sihir yang memiliki aksara kuno yang sangat berbeda dengan aksara sihir modern saat ini

"Blaze"Mantra yang ia gunakan untuk memanggang semua monster laut ditembakkan pada Naruto yang hanya berdiri tegak

"Tidak terlalu hebat!"Naruto memunculkan pedang 150 Cm dengan lebar 6 cm dengan 2 bilah

Srash

Sihir itu lenyap setelah dibelah dua, yah itu karena Naruto menyisipkan sihir pada pedangnya

'_Anti-magic'_Itulah yang dipikirkan penonton melihat pedang yang digunakan Naruto

"Berhenti! Pemenangnya Kaisar"Instruktur tempat ini berkata seenaknya

"Tunggu! Kenapa aku bisa kalah? Aku yakin sekali tidak melanggar peraturan apapun!"Naruto protes dengan melihat tajam Instruktur

"Kau menggunakan senjata asli! Karena itu kau didiskualifikasi!"

"Hoi, jika begitu bukannya Kaisar lebih curang dengan menggunakan sihir!"Naruto tidak terima dengan alas an Instruktur tidak berguna ini, ia tidak bisa memotong api tadi jika yang ia gunakan adalah pedang kayu jadi ia menggunakan pedang asli, jadi dimana salahnya

"Dia adalah seorang Mage jadi wajar jika menggunakan sihir! Dan juga kau ini Priest bukan!"Instruktur melihat Naruto dengan rendah

"Tunggu, aku juga tidak setuju!"Kaisar juga berkata sama dengan Naruto

"Peraturan teta-"

"Lalu apa anda akan menghentikan saya?"Pertanyaan Kaisar menimbulkan keringat dingin pada Instruktur itu"Aku tidak akan puas sebelum bisa membakarnya hidup-hidup!"Kaisar melihat Naruto dengan mengebu-ngebu

"Aku juga tidak akan puas sebelum bisa menguburmu hidup-hidup!"Naruto membalas dengan semangat yang tidak kalah tinggi, intimidasi yang sangat kuat dari mereka bertiga menyelimuti seluruh kolosseum

"CUKUP BERHENTI! KALIAN TIDAK BOLEH MEMBUAT KERUSUHAN LEBIH DARI INI!"Teriakan yang familiar bagi Penonton terdengar begitu kerasnya namun suara itu begitu tegas dan berwibawa

Kaisar dan Naruto hanya melihat orang yang baru datang itu dengan datar_'Mengganggu'_Itulah pikiran mereka berdua

"Ahh itu Cao-Cao-sama"Penonton wanita berteriak dengan histeris orang dengan rambut hitam acak-acakkan dan membawa tombak yang dilapisi perban dan memakai seragam akademi ini

"Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan Cao-cao!"Yang laki-laki hanya biasa saja melihat Cao-cao yah karena dia sudah turun tangan maka pertarungan ini pasti usai

"Hmm, jadi kau Ketua yang sangat terkenal mengalahkan reputasi Ketua Osis di sekolah ini!"Naruto hanya berkata seperti itu dengan melirik wajah dan yang dipegangnya

"Tidak kusangka, untuk murid baru sepertimu bisa mengetahui tentangku!"Perkataan Cao-cao sangatlah ringan namun penuh dengan charisma

"Aku tidak tahu kau ini merendah atau berpura-pura! Tapi aku mengenalmu karena mereka selalu saja membandingkanku denganmu, berkat itu aku jadi tahu, yah walau sangat menyebalkan aku harus mendengarkan dengan waktu yang lama!"Naruto membalas dengan mengeluh kesah, ia dibandingkan oleh Minato tentang Cao-Cao sama dengan dirinya dulu tapi ia bangkit dan menjadi salah satu potensi besar, sebenarnya ia tidak peduli dengan hal itu_'Orangnya sendiri tidak terlalu berbahaya, walau terlihat berpengalaman sekalipun ia sama sekali bukan tandingan Astena atau Kaisar! Tapi yang jadi masalah adalah apa yang ada ditangannya, aku bisa tahu seberapa bahaya senjata ditangannya itu! Bahkan Astena bisa kalah melawannya bila ia meremehkannya seperti melawanku dulu'_

"Begitu! Dengan kekuasaanku, kalian berdua didiskualifikasi dan dilarang menggunakan mengikuti dan menggunakan tempat ini selama dua minggu! Apa kalian keberatan?"

"Tidak"Kaisar dan Naruto hanya membalas singkat karena jika mereka melawan juga yang malah tambah orangnya, kalau begitu akan menyebalkan

Instruktur yang daritadi diam segera bereaksi"Hoi kalian segera kembali ke tempat! Kita akan mulai pertandingan lain!"Ia berkata dengan tenang seperti hal tadi tidak terkendali_'Tadi itu sangat menakutkan! Nafsu membunuh dari wanita itu memang sangat mengerikan, aku tahu ia adalah murid pertama yang memiliki kekuatan sihir 7000 diumurmu tapi tidak kusangka sampai seperti itu! Sepertinya ia akan benar-benar menjadi monster jika diasah lebih dari ini'_Instruktur sedikit bergetar mengingat kejadian tadi

Naruto berjalan keluar dengan menghilangkan pedangnya dan dihadapannya ada Arashi yang menunggunya dengan menyeringai

"Serahkan Pedang itu, Cacat!"Perkataan Arashi yang begitu jelas dipendengaran Naruto"Pedang itu terlalu bagus untuk orang yang tidak diberkahi mana sepertimu!"Naruto menghentikan langkahnya

"Pedang itu bukan milikku! Jadi kau meminta pada orang yang salah!"Naruto membalas dengan jujur, karena itu memang milik Kaisar dan ia tidak pernah diberi pedang ini! Ia hanya menggunakannya saja, jujur saja pedang ini sangat kuat sampai tidak ada lecet ataupun bekas seperti dipakai walau ketajamannya sama seperti pedang biasa

"Jangan berbohong seperti itu! Mana mungkin Kaisar-chan mau meminjamkannya padamu!"Arashi berkata dengan menyeringai melihat Naruto yang hanya mengeluh karena rasa tidak percayanya yang tinggi pada Naruto

"Kaisar daritadi kau mendengarnya bukan?! Kenapa kau tidak bantu aku?"Naruto hanya berkata dengan lelah karena Kaisar daritadi terus saja mendengarkan dari atas sembari menikmati kesusahannya

"Kau ini membosankan langsung minta bantuanku begitu saja!"Kaisar loncat dari atas dan muncul disamping Naruto"Pedang itu memang milikku dulu! Sekarang sudah kuberikan padanya"Kaisar benar-benar membuat masalah ini singkat

"Sekarang tidak ada alasan lagi kau tidak menyerahkan pedang itu!"Arashi yang percaya dengan mudahnya pada Kaisar membuat Naruto kesal tidak kepalang

"Lalu apa yang kudapat sebagai gantinya? Tidak mungkin kau akan mengambilnya begitu saja tanpa imbalan sedikitpun kan?"Naruto berkata dengan meledek melihat Arashi yang menyeringai

"Aku juga tidak semiskin yang kau pikirkan! 1000 gold"Naruto hanya memasang wajah datar, miskin sekali, itulah yang ia pikirkan mendengar tawaran Arashi

"Kalau begitu, aku 10.000 gold"Menma yang muncul dengan bangganya ikut menawar

"100.000 gold!"Sasuke datang dan bicara dengan angkuhnya, jujur saja tawaran ini sedikit membuat Naruto terkejut, yap benar sekali pedang ini memang hebat tapi tidak seharga 100.000 gold. Pedang ini bahkan tidak punya kemampuan apa-apa jadi bisa gawat kalau mereka menagihnya

"Kuberitahu saja pedang ini sama sekali tidak memiliki Rune Magic ataupun kekuatan sihir! Ini hanyalah pedang panjang biasa, jika kalian tidak percaya coba saja"Naruto melemparkannya pada Arashi karena ia yang pertama kali menawarnya

Arashi melihat-lihat pedang ini dan mengayunkannya, memang benar ini hanyalah pedang biasa dan tidak ada keistimewaan apapun didalamnya bahkan Menma juga sama lalu Sasuke memeriksanya dengan kemampuan istimewa keluarga Uchiha, Sharingan! Kekuatan yang bisa memprediksi 3 detik ke depan dan bisa meniru semua sihir yang dilihatnya

"Usahamu untuk membohongiku itu sangat percuma!"Sasuke memandang tajam Naruto yang malah kelihatan heran, memangnya apa yang salah dari ucapannya?"Berhentilah bertingkah bodoh! Pedang ini terbuat dari bahan yang sangat langka dan sulit didapatkan! Ethernium, bahan yang menyerap sihir dan melipatgandakan kekuatan yang diserap dan melepaskannya dengan kuat! Bahan ini sangatlah sulit didapat karena berada dikedalaman bumi dan lokasinya pun tidak diketahui! Pedang ini terbuat dari bahan itu, bagaimana bisa pedang ini disebut pedang biasa?"

Naruto hanya memasang wajah bego mendengarnya, yah karena memang benar ia sama sekali tidak merasakan keistimewaan pedang itu! Bahkan selama ia memasukkan kekuatan sihirnya sama sekali tidak meningkat, apa ia sedang bersandiwara? Tapi yah mari ikuti saja sandiwara miliknya"Wah kau hebat juga bisa mengetahuinya! Tapi jika kau tahu, harga 100.000 tidaklah pantas! Dan juga jika kalian mencoba memerasku ada Kaisar yang merupakan murid baru terkuat diakademi ini!"

"Teme, jangan berbohong kau! Mana mungkin pedang itu terbuat dari Ethernium?"

"Cobalah"Sasuke melempar pedang itu pada Menma lalu ia mencoba mengalirkan kekuatan sihirnya dan menyerang dinding

Blaarr

Benar, kekuatan sihir yang ia masukkan dikeluarkan dengan lebih kuat dari yang semestinya, Menma bergetar tidak percaya melihatnya, jika ia memiliki pedang ini maka ia pasti bisa mengalahkan Cao-Cao dan Ketua Osis

Arashi menyeringai tidak percaya, tapi keputusannya tepat untuk mencegat Naruto dan mengambil pedangnya. Untuk Naruto sendiri ia tercengang tidak percaya! Karena bagaimana bisa? Ia tidak pernah merasakan kekuatannya menjadi dua kali lipat atau semacamnya bahkan pedang itu sama sekali tidak memberikan respon terhadap kekuatan sihirnya yang tadi

"Oi, aku akan membawa pedang ini dan memberi uangnya besok! Apa kau keberatan dengan itu?"Sasuke menunjuk Naruto dengan melihatnya rendah

Naruto sendiri masih terkejut dan mengangguk-ngangguk saja, tidak peduli dengan perkataannya

"Apa-apaan kau Teme? Yang akan memiliki pedang itu adalah aku!"Menma berkata tidak suka karena Sasuke memonopoli dengan sesukanya

"Hoi-hoi orang yang pertama kali menginginkan pedang itu adalah aku! Jadi jelas aku yang berhak memilikinya!"Arashi berkata sama dengan Menma. Mereka bertiga saling memandang tajam

'_Sifat manusia daridulu tidak pernah berubah!'_Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat pertengkaran ini karena hanya sebuah pedang"Kenapa kalian tidak kembali ke keluarga kalian dan mendiskusikan harganya, harga yang paling tinggi akan memiliki pedang itu! Bukankah itu selaras dengan kehormatan kalian"Ucapan Naruto membuat mereka terhenti dan berpikir sejenak

"Baiklah, tapi aku butuh pedang ini sebagai bukti!"Sasuke membalas dengan melihat pedang itu

"Aku tidak masalah, tapi bagaimana dengan begini! Kalian bilang saja pada Kepala Keluarga kalian, dan menemuiku besok untuk memberiku harganya! Kupikir itu cukup adil karena untuk tidak mencurigai bahwa pedang ini tidak disalin atau dipalsukan"

Mereka bertiga Nampak setuju dengan usul Naruto"Baiklah, kami setuju tapi jika kau kabur! Akan kubunuh kau!"Sasuke mengancam dengan memperlihatkan Sharingan miliknya yang berputar-putar

'_Wah matanya iritasi berat'_Naruto hanya berpikir seperti itu melihat Sharingan milik Sasuke"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan kabur!"Naruto membalas dengan singkat yang membuat mereka segera pergi_'Aku seharusnya sadar, bahwa benda rongsokan milik Kaisar adalah harta nasional sebuah Negara, mungkin lebih baik aku menggunakan pedang biasa saja untuk menghindari orang yang mengincarku! Tapi aku sangat menyukai panjangnya, sepertinya aku harus membuatnya sendiri'_Naruto melirik Kaisar

"Benda itu memang rongsokan! Kau pasti heran bukan kenapa kekuatan sihirmu tidak dilipatgandakan?!"

"Tidak, aku sudah punya jawabannya! Itu karena batasannya bukan!"

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari orang pilihanku"

"Jangan membalas dengan kata-kata yang aneh! Tapi ini membuatku heran, kekuatan sihirku itu lemah seharusnya tidak melebihi batas bukan?!"Kaisar tersenyum mendengarnya

"Kau terlalu merendahkan dirimu! Kekuatan sihirmu itu cukup kuat, buktinya kau bisa menebas sihirku! Normalnya untuk orang yang memiliki pedang itu dan kekuatannya meningkat sekalipun, hanya sedikit orang yang bisa menahan sihirku!"

"Begitu! Tidak kusangka mendapat pujian darimu! Menjijikan!"Naruto membalas dengan dingin, Kaisar hanya tersenyum mendengar balasan Naruto

TBC

Mohon maaf untuk yang merasa gaje dan tidak suka karena tidak menempelkan peringatannya di chapter 1 dan 2, oleh karena itu bacalah dulu peringatannya sebelum lanjut baca fic, yah akan kulampirkan di Summary agar kalian sadar resiko baca fic ini


End file.
